Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening
by Tcc12374
Summary: The world is separated into two types of people; idiots and everyone else. My brother is an idiot. Well...I suppose this time I won't try to kill him. The mess he got me into is certainly the best so far! My adventure in Ylisse begins here. And I'm ready. Between bathroom blunders and nude posters...this is going to be a hectic one, all right. *Sigh* Time to rock this world.
1. Prologue

A girl ran through the trees, brown locks of hair flowing after her, after a boy about her height and age. They ran through a beautiful forest with towering masses of red, orange and yellow. Birds chirped, squirrels scoured for their last meal before winter, rabbits hid in their burrows growing their winter coats. Butterflies flitted about getting ready to travel to their winter homes. A light breeze swept through the forest picking up leaves and making trees dance. The silence was serene, pure, calming and-

"WILLIAM, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Now you are probably wondering who the screaming maniac is? Well..uh…yeah that's me….

"I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH SUMIA, I WILL END YOU!" The brunette- I mean,I screamed.

Wondering who the boy is? Well, he is my twin cousin. Yeah twin. By that I mean, we look so much alike that most of our grade thought we were twins when we started going to the same high school. I can see where they think that because we are like two peas in a pod….

I had recently restarted Fire Emblem: Awakening for the, uh, let me count here, uh, twentieth time and I felt like being a troll and getting up to the S-Rank support with Chrom and Sumia and not play it then make my avatar, Vanessa, marry Chrom. I don't have anything against Sumia, she makes an OP Dark Flier, but I feel like because the supports between the (F) Avatar and Chrom are more mature than others, they are meant to be. I know total run on sentence, but you get the idea.

Anyway, this little bugger took my game and ran to the woods so he could, well, be Will and be a troll. Well that won't end well for him.

Finally, I caught up to only to accidentally push him into a hole of doom….STILL HOLDING MY 3DS…. I should've been a good cousin/sister/person and followed him, but I didn't. Of course as I turned to leave, I slipped and tumbled down after him. I sighed.

_I never told you this, but you are the best little cousin/brother/person anyone could ever have. May Arceus rain good fortune on you and may the Divine Dragon make your 33 babies…. Wait why I did think up _that_. Huh. I guess death makes you crazy…_

All I saw was darkness. Okay, why haven't I reached the bottom yet? Is this freaking _Alice in Wonderland _or what? All I need now are some magical mushrooms, a smoking caterpillar and a Cheshire Cat…

**I promise you that these chapters won't always be this short. Maybe one or to chapters every while. So don't forget to review. I honestly don't know if I'm doing the right thing if you don't leave a constructive review...Well, not very constructive, but flaws and other things. Please point out any mistakes I make and I'll be sure to fix them ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 1 (Verge of History & Unwelcome)

**Prologue: The Verge of History**

"Chrom, we have to do _something_," Said a voice I knew all too well. Must be Lissa. Wait Lissa? I'm in Ylisse.

"What do you propose we do?" said the strong, yet humble, voice of Chrom.

"I..I..Dunno," she replied.

Knowing the story mostly by heart, I decided to wake up at that exact moment. Lissa seeing this leaned forward as Chrom said;

"I see you're awake now,"

"Hey, there," Lissa said with a nervous giggle.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom said, with an amused edge to his voice, while Lissa giggled again.

"Give me your hand," He said.

I took his hand and he pulled me up so that my eyes met his directly. I looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes, perfectly matching his hair might I add. They were mesmerizing. Huh. It is due time that my video game fantasy came true. Why does Nintendo and other game companies have to make male leads so… perfect? We just stood there for like 10 second staring into each other's eyes. I know way to be a creep. I hope that didn't make a bad impression of me…

As I stepped back to see my surroundings, a beautiful spring green field, I saw him on the ground, clutching an aqua blue tome that was, most likely, once my 3DS. Although it wasn't him exactly. He radiated the aura of him. In the place of my cousin was the default male Robin, as tall as build three. Seeing as he is default… I must be the default female Robin.

"Are you alright?" asked Chrom.

"Yes, thank you, Chrom," I replied with the default voice. (Female 1)

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"What tactician would not know you two as the prince and princess of Ylisse? Anyone for that matter?"

He laughed nervously, "I suppose. But that's beside the point. Do you know if your companion here is alright?"

"I got this," I said flashing him a sly smile.

I walked over to where Will lied, knelt down and checked his breathing. Ok he's just asleep.

"Sorry, to be a little gross, but this is the only way I can get him to wake up,"

Quickly, I wet my finger and stuck it into his ear. As, soon as I touched him he woke up with a gasp and I had to cover his mouth to keep from saying very unintelligible things. As I took my hand away I put my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.

I whispered to him, "I'll tell you later,"

Remembering what caused us to get here in the first place I said;

"Hey! I'll take what is mine back now!"

I took my former 3DS and Lissa helped me pull up Will.

"Sorry again for that horrendous display," I finally said smirking.

"All awkwardness aside, I believe an introduction is in order," Chrom said.

"Yes, who are you?" Frederick spoke for the first time.

Oh shoot. Ain't nobody got time fo dat. Southtown! A look of surprise swept over my face and I gasped.

"That's why I'm here. Brigands knocked us out. We overheard them speaking of an attack on Southtown. I know it's rude of me, but I'm going to have to hold off introductions,"

_Hm, looks like they bought it. I hate to lie like that, but it's the only way to explain why we are here._

With a 'Come on!' I grabbed Will's arm and ran towards the direction of Southtown. Once we were out of earshot;

"Alright what's going on?" He said and gasped.

"Get used to it. We are in Ylisse. I haven't told them our names yet. This is a new life. You could choose a new name," I took a breath, "Or you can go by your actual name,"

"What's the default name?"

"Robin,"

"I'll go by that,"

"Then I'll go by Vanessa,"

"Classic,"

"Don't judge. I wish this was my name," I said sticking out my tongue.

We were at Southtown when Chrom, Lissa and Frederick caught up to us. The village was on fire and smoke rose in billowing clouds in the air. People were screaming and running from brigands.

"Looks like you were right," said Chrom.

"I usually am," I said smirking again.

Thinking back to the task at hand, I looked around. Okay 4 barbarians and 2 myrmidons. Chrom and I could charge the barbarians and Freddy will have an advantage on the myrmidons. Oh, wait aren't there 2 mages? I guess Robin could deal with those… But then Lissa would be unguarded. I suppose he could play hero. Robin will be with Lissa then. That's right. You just got SHIPPED. I looked towards the imaginary camera and waved. *cough* Anyway, I think….

"This isn't a time to be staring off into space, you know," I heard Robin say.

I shot him an icy glare that said, 'Shut up. This is my concentration/game face.'

"I was coming up with a strategy!" I exclaimed.

"Strategy?" I heard Chrom say, "You said you were a tactician before, right?"

"That's right,"

_My thick-headed prince._

"Okay, since you and I both have swords, we should handle the barbarians," I turned to Frederick, "and …"

"Frederick," said Frederick

"Frederick, should charge the myrmidons with his lance. Robin, you'll stay by the rear and guard Lissa so she can use her staff without worries,"

I looked around at our small group. All looking determined, well except Robin he looked pretty pissed. Well, that's what he gets for taking my 3-I mean, tome.

"It's just a suggestion, I know I'm not in charge here so….," I said.

"It's brilliant," Chrom said, although I think he just said it to be nice, I'm not that good….

"Alright then, any objections?"

"Why am I in the back?!" Robin whined.

"I want you to be safe. Y-you're my brother, the only family I have," I narrowed my eyes slightly as to tell him this was what we were to go by, "Plus you need to keep Lissa safe,"

"Called it!" said Lissa.

*Everyone sweat-drops*

"Any reasonable objections?" I said

"How do I know you will not hurt milord in the heat of battle?" inquired Frederick

"You'll just have to trust me,"

"Alright, so your brother here is Robin. What's your name?" asked Chrom.

"Vanessa," I replied

We continued pass the gate and into the town. There was a small market place with a canal cutting through its rear and right sides. A few stalls that were set up were smashed to pieces and fruit and other merchandise was everywhere on the ground.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" yelled the leader of the brigands.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" screamed the said village maiden.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" said Lissa.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Chrom said.

"Remember, Robin, Vanessa, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick reminded us.

"Gotcha, Freddy," Robin said.

That's when I facepalmed. No one calls Frederick, Freddy. Robin my dear brother, he just might not jump in front of an arrow to save you now.

I bowed quickly, "Excuse my brother's rudeness Sir _Frederick_. He can be a little thick sometimes," I turned to Robin, "This has no place on the battle field!" I turned back to the group, "Please excuse our sibling squabbling. Robin stop mocking me! You're making my twin signals go haywire!" He stopped mid-hand-mouth thing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that makes two of us," said Lissa.

"We should probably help the village now, ha ha," I said embarrassed.

The reply I got was a big 'Yeah' from everyone else. Hm. Well, I'm going to get us all killed. Well, maybe just the villagers.

Chrom and I charged the barbarians, as I gripped my sword tightly. The sword had a build almost identical to Falchion's, except the gold was sapphire in color and the hilt had blue wrappings as well. I went left and he went right and we closed in on the same one at the same time creating a giant X across him.

"Chrom, watch out!" I warned as an archer fired and arrow at him.

Quickly, I whipped out my thunder tome and created a lightning shield by envisioning it in my mind. The arrow bounced back and hit the archer square in the face.

"Thanks," he said

"No problem,"

"So, Vanessa, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?"

"You caught me. And, uh, didn't you just see me use magic to save you…" I said smiling mischievously.

_Geez this guy really is thick-headed. _

"I-Er-ah wasn't facing that direction," he said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Blue,"

"What?"

"Watch out!" I exclaimed

I quickly jumped in front of him, but I took too long bring my sword up in front of us and was struck in the side. I let out a yelp of pain as I hit the ground. The axe created a gash from right shoulder to my left leg, going straight across my torso. It didn't break bone, but it was fatal and I was knocked unconscious. Chrom was screaming something, but it sounded far away.

"…open….ou….ey…..,"

_What?_

"Va…..sa….open…your….eyes,"

_Almost there…._

"Vanessa, open your eyes!"

"Ch….Chr…Chrom," I opened my eyes slowly.

I leaned up, looked around and saw the blurred shapes of Lissa and Chrom over me. Robin was pacing back and forth, muttering incoherent things under his breath. Frederick was finishing off the rest of the bandits. My whole torso was wrapped in bandages and there were pieces of gauze on various cuts all over my body.

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself," Lissa said.

"What happened?" I inquired

"It was amazing! After you were knocked out, Chrom went into a frenzy and killed all the brigands surrounding you!"

_For me? Must…resist…inner…fangirl. Must…not…squeal! _

"Well, it's evident the blood of the Hero-King, Marth, flows strong in you. Thank you. You truly are a hero,"

"You're welcome?" Chrom said, "Wait, did you not think I was?"

"I couldn't tell," I laughed, "It was just a joke, don't take it to heart,"

Robin heard the commotion and ran over. He dropped down to the ground and hugged me. Well, that's not something you see every day. Robin, hugging me? That was a no-no back home. He would always be embarrassed. We were always together, but when he was with his friends I was cast to the side a bit. He would always tell me that I wouldn't get anything they all joked about. Me, not knowing? I'm older. We were in our third year of high school. I went through all those classes. I know and get their jokes….

"…..Gyah…hugging…me…too…tight….," l choked out.

"Sorry, sis," Robin chuckled.

"Did you notice, Chrom? Those brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," I said as I turned to Chrom.

"They've been sending small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war," Chrom replied.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless...," Lissa pouted.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment," said Frederick.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this," Lissa replied.

Just then a group of villagers walked up to us and thanked us and asked if we were all alright. Given my condition they offered a room for the night at the inn, but I kindly declined stating that we must be on our way. After that Chrom and Lissa protested that I wasn't ready to leave yet and Frederick backed me up. So we dragged a reluctant Chrom and Lissa into the woods and walked until nightfall. Once the moon reached its highest peak we set up camp and 'ate off the land' while Lissa, apparently, swallowed a bug.

**Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change.**

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in," said Chrom through his bear meat.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, guys? ...Uh, guys?"

"Lissa you're missing out!" I said, swallowing my food before speaking.

I tried to eat my food as neat as possible, but my hunger overcame me and I ate it in quick ravenous bites. Robin on the other hand didn't eat nearly as neat as I did.

"I second that, Lissa," Robin said, mouth still partially full.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said.

"Yeah, Lissa, are you scared?" I taunted.

"If you let eating bear stop you, then what will you do if you get in danger when no one is around?" Robin joined in, adding a mischievous smile.

"Hmph, fine!" Lissa replied, taking a large bite of the bear meat.

"….Wow, you actually did it. You made Lissa eat bear…" said an awed Chrom.

"We can be pretty persuasive," Robin and I said in unison.

This gained a laugh from Chrom and a rare, small smile from Frederick. We had set up camp in the woods around a small fire. Chrom had gone out to hunt while Frederick, Lissa, Robin and I cleared a spot. The first thought that went into my head was 'He's going to take a while.' He is the most likely to break things and isn't really stealthy from what I can infer from the game. Frederick, on the other hand, would have made a whole bear buffet in 10 minutes flat if he had gone instead.

"Is that a smile I see, Sir Frederick?" I asked.

"I think it is sister, dear," said Robin.

"Frederick only smiles when he is about to bring down the axe," Chrom said.

"Duly noted," I said.

"*ahem* You realize that I _am_ still present?" Frederick said.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom and I said.

Everyone broke out laughing, well except for Frederick. I can't blame him it's fun or honor. He just can't realize that he can have both.

I stretched and gave a yawn, "I don't know about you people, but I'm tired. So if you need me, I'll be in that tree stargazing!"

Gymnastics don't fail me now! I've practiced on the uneven bars so this should be a breeze. I'm not saying I wasn't fit before but wow this new body is really skinny. I must be built for speed and skill, so a strong attack like from before will be my undoing.

"Hyah!" I jumped up to the lowest branch of a nearby tree and flipped myself up, landing in a graceful, practiced, crouch at the top. "Ta dah!"

"Show off," Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, since you're _so _confident, why don't you try to climb this tree, hm?" I said sticking my tongue out childishly at him.

"I didn't know you could be such a child,"

"Says the one who ate a dog biscuit,"

"Hey, everyone has at least done that once!"

"Sure, like I'll believe that!"

"I think we should settle this,"

"May our blades speak for us!"

"Vanessa I wouldn't advise strainin-," Chrom started.

"Can it, Blue, this is a family matter!" I interrupted.

Everyone stared shocked as I jumped out of the tree, sword in hand-my sword hand twitches, no, huh fine- and I landed a jump attack. My blade met Robin's.

"Hyah!" We clashed again.

"Hahh," We jumped back.

I twisted my blade so the flat side would hit his head when I swung it. Unfortunately, he blocked and started to go offensive. He kept striking as I kept parrying. I jumped back and stared him down, panting with my sword at my side.

_When did he get so good with a sword….? There's no way…_

I waited there until he would give in to his impatience. He charged. I smirked, threw up my sword and did a back handspring over him. When I landed I caught my sword and ran towards him. Since he couldn't stop his momentum from the charge, it ended with my sword at his throat when I caught up.

"When did you get so good with a sword, brother dear?" I inquired.

"I should be asking you that," he replied.

"Touché. Now, come let's get some rest,"

I flipped up onto the branch in the same fashion as before and helped Robin up. Lissa watched us in awe. I think we inspired her. Hm. Okay I'm making you a Falcon Knight. Screw game logic. As soon as I get her a Pegasus she's going straight to it. No need for levels and seals. Heck, I'd go Dark Flier if I could.

"'Night all! Sleep tight!"

There were murmured replies down below which I guessed were the same.

Wait…She was staring at Robin…Huh I think someone has a crush…*mental squeal*. Either I have shipping powers or this is a coincidence…

"Hey, Vanessa…Vanessa!" Robin said.

"Huh?" I said.

"…."

"Hey, Will," I whispered.

"What, _Tina_," He whispered back.

"I think someone likes you,"

"And who would that be?"

_So blind…_

"I think it's Lissa,"

"W-why would you say that?" He started to blush.

"Well, I admit I do like Chrom, but at least I don't blush like that all the time,"

"I-I j-just think she's cute,"

"Ha, so you're the mysterious person who takes my 3DS and makes files with MyUnitXLissa,"

"He heh, maybe," SHIPPED

"I'll make sure to always pair you, okay? Anyway, let's check out my, quote on quote, tome,"

I opened up the tome and saw that it was like the menus in the game, except it had text like that map in Harry Potter and changes as time goes on. Interesting. So, it seems like I still have an upper hand.

"..It's blank…" Robin said.

_Huh?!_

"No, only I can see it…" I replied.

Our conversation was interrupted by movement below. I jumped down out of the tree as did Robin.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you, but... Something is amiss...," Chrom said.

"Define 'something'," replied Lissa

"I sense it too, Chrom" I said.

Lissa and Chrom jumped for they had not seen us before. Okay, I'm officially the ninja of the group. Oh, wait that's Kellam's job. Screw it. Your job just got stolen, Kellam!

"Shall we take a look?" I said.

They all nodded and we started walking through the dark forest. No birds were chirping. The moon made the trees cast evil shadows across the foliage on the ground. Soon we came upon a clearing and stopped.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa squeaked out.

_Thank you, Lissa, for stating the obvious._

"Something is wrong here..." Chrom said.

_His new nickname is Captain Obvious. It makes sense. People call him Captain and he's stating the obvious. No? You people don't get my sense of humor…Nor do I have one…_

Suddenly the ground shook. I nudged Robin and whispered;

"This is your time to play hero,"

The ground shook again, more violently.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa screamed.

"Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Everyone, stay close!"

In the distance trees started falling as the earth was turned inside out. Lava spouted from the craggy crevices causing the forest to catch on fire.

As the destruction neared us, Chrom yelled; **(Cutscene starts: just put Robin and Vanessa into it somehow.)**

"Everyone, run!"

"Huh?" Lissa asked.

"I mean it! Go!"

Lissa, Robin and I ran through the trees of the burning, soon to be, risen infested forest. Robin clutched Lissa's hand with an iron grip, much like my mom when she's trying to get me to go to the mall… What? I have tons of clothes. Why do I need more? We could be using that money to put food on the table! *cough* While I ran ahead and cleared burning limbs with my Elwind. Yeah, apparently I didn't have to start from square one. Thank you, Naga. Actually, the real mystery was my sword. A blade that looked akin to Falchion, but yet different. The blades were exact, but the gold and red were two different shades of blue instead.

Finally, Chrom caught up to us and directed us in a different direction. Soon, the earth rose up to meet the sky just as we jumped to safety. All of us thinking the danger was over were roused when Lissa said, "Chrom, what _is _that?", while holding on tightly to Robin and Chrom;

_Risen…_

Quickly, everyone's head snapped in the direction Lissa was pointing. In the sky opened something akin to a blue eye, surrounded by a circle of zodiac signs. Aquarius, Virgo, Pisces…. Out of the eye came two Risen, falling to the ground like potato sacks.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back," Chrom said, drawing his sword.

"Robin, watch over her while we handle the risen dead," I said in a commanding tone.

Chrom charged the closest Risen and drove his sword through it and held his pose, expecting it to be dead. With a stomach churning crack, the Risen's head turned 180 degrees like an owl and Chrom had very little time to parry as an axe swept towards him. We then then finished it off with Chrom using a pinpoint strike and me hitting it with blood and thunder.

Lissa was backed in a corner by a Risen, raising its axe to kill when Robin quickly jumped in front parrying the blow._ Come on, Lucina!_ Because of his position he was losing strength and as soon as it looked like all hope was lost, Luc-Er, 'Marth' ran the Risen through with 'his' 'Falchion'.

"Quite an entrance. What's your name?" Chrom said, turning to 'Marth' only to see that 'he' was gone.

"He just went ahead to take care of the creatures. He'll need our help," I said as I turned to Chrom.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick said, emerging from the burning forest on his horse.

"Frederick!" Lissa yelped, as she ran up from far behind us.

"Since when were horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom replied.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick said; relieved.

"Thank the masked man who saved Robin and me! If it wasn't for him, we'd be... Hey, where did he go?" Lissa said, looking around wildly.

"We can worry about him later, _after_ we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy," Frederick said.

"Right," Chrom said.

~0~ Time Skip ~0~

"We should take shelter in those abandoned forts whenever possible," I said, as I surveyed the area.

Ok, so in the beginning of the game Freddy was pretty OP so I'll have him go around with Robin and Lissa so she can heal and get Robin supports. Sully and Virion should come around 'turn 2'. I'll have Virion ride with Sully. Chrom and I could handle the barbarians and I'll also watch the archers. Ok, game plan set and ready.

~0~

"Chrom, we'll handle the barbarians. Frederick is helping out Robin and Lissa. I'll watch your back for archers," At the last part of the sentence I smirked, recalling the previous hours.

"Are you sure you're up to it? You can't be completely healed in this amount of time," Chrom said, worried.

_Normally I would think, 'Awe he cares', but considering how he said this to at least half the people in the game…. Oh screw it. Awe he cares!_

"I'm glad you're worried, but I can handle myself. It was only Robin and me…" I said.

_Ok, not a total lie. Robin and I are technically on our own before we join the shepherds._

"Well, there is one thing I never got to ask you in Southtown."

"And that is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to join the Shepherds as our new tactician? We could really use someone with your talent,"

"I would be honored, but what about Robin?" I asked.

"We could also use someone like him."

"Alright, then. Shall we?"

"We shall,"

With that Chrom and I charged the barbarians. I vaulted over one, by pushing off a rock, and brought down my sword upon it. An archer approached us from behind a nearby rock and Chrom nearly became a pincushion as I pushed him out of the way. He nodded to me in gratitude and stopped another barbarian from decapitating me.

"I know war is no place for fun but….. Whoever finds and 'kills' the leader first wins," I said; sticking my tongue out at him.

He smirked at my childish antics, "And what happens if one of us wins?"

"Hm….If I win you have to…hmm…You have to try to get Frederick to eat bear. He wasn't eating anything and kept making excuses during our meal. Trick him if you must. I want to see his reaction… But I don't want to ruin his pride…" I pouted, "I try to be as opposite of Robin as I can, but now that I think of it…we are very much alike…"

"As much as I care for Frederick, I'd love to see his reaction. If you lose you have to…find Lissa when she is asleep and hold her nose to find out what she's dreaming about. She did that to me once and I've always wanted to get her back, but I never had the heart, or stealth, to do it," Chrom said.

"Alright, you're on, Mr. Prince,"

Before he could get a chance to reply, I ran ahead searching for the Risen Chief. Looks like Sully and Virion had arrived because I saw the red-head cavalier riding with Virion as she charged down myrmidons and he shot down stranglers. I kept running on, cutting down foes in my way, and eventually I found the Risen chief.

"Ryaaargh!"

"You're going down Death Breath!" I yelled, taunting it.

The Risen chief threw its hand axe and I smoothly dodged. This isn't like the game he won't have an unlimited supply….Before he could retrieve his axe, I grabbed it, did a handspring into the air, (yeah apparently in Ylisse this is possible. Especially when Chrom gets a critical hit and does that jump slash) threw down the axe and decapitated it with my sword.

As I waited for Chrom to appear, I sat down on a nearby rock and polished my Falchion-esque sword. Hm, maybe it would fun to prank Lissa…Ohh…I'll make him do both with me. Hence the 'partners in crime' part of our A Support. Oh… dat B Support….Well, my privacy has been violated before, I suppose I don't care anymore. No, I'm not going to explain. It's a long story. It involves Robin, a camping trip, a bear and some bug spray. Oh and a plastic Master Sword. Yup. Let your imagination run wild with that. It took so long that I started singing "You Raise Me Up" by Brendan Graham and Rolf Lovland.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me-

"You've got quite the voice…" I heard Chrom say.

"…Damn, was I _that_ loud?" I replied.

"What's so bad about someone hearing you?"

"Oh, it's not that…I just don't like to attract attention much. I guess I got a bit carried away there, eh?"

"Likewise. Hm…your sword…it resembles Falchion,"

"Yeah, I've been pondering that. I didn't have it before you found Robin and me,"

"…Strange. May I?" He asked. I nodded and gave him my sword. As soon as it touched his hands, it seemed to dull a bit. Chrom then drew Falchion, "If it is, in fact, akin to Falchion then if the two blades touch…" He handed me my sword, which regained full strength, and I touched it to his. Soon there was a blast of light pushing us apart slightly. Next thing we knew, we were face to face with Naga.

"..Naga….." I choked out, "Chrom are you seeing this?"

"…I thought…she could only be summoned with the Awakening rite," He replied.

"_Indeed. Exalted blood, divine blood… I am here, but I am not here…"_

"D-divine blood?" I asked.

"_Yes, child. You were born with divine blood, my blood. Although, you're brother…isn't quite as fortunate…"_

"Not as fortunate?"

"_When he was a mere babe, Validar captured him and performed the rite to make a fell blood. A spawn of Grima himself,"_

"So Grima will rise again…." Chrom said beside me.

That's when my world came crashing down. I sunk to ground with an aura of rage and sorrow, "Why couldn't it be me! Robin does not deserve to suffer…Gods…Oh…Gods…No," I felt Chrom's reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be all right. The Shep-No, we will stop this blight," Chrom said.

"…Thank you. We've just met, but I feel like…I've known you forever. I trust that you will keep Robin's secret from everyone, even him, until the time has come," I changed my tone, "Because if you don't…let's hope it doesn't come to that,"

"I swear it, Vanessa," Chrom vowed.

"_My child, it is your destiny to save your brother from his fate. Save my son, save this world."_ She turned to Chrom, _"Exalted one, you are to slay Grima…Summon me when the time has come," _With a flash of light she was gone.

"…Hm divine blood…," My eyes lit up, "Maybe I can have manakete powers!"

**~Hallucination~**

"…That…would be awesome!"

I gave Chrom a high five (in my hallucination)

*Starts dancing*

**~Hallucination Ends~**

"….."

"Admit it Chrom that would be awesome!"

"…."

"…."

"You just find out dire news and…."

"I'm just trying to push it to the back of my mind," I cut in before he could say more, "I can't let despair hold me back, I must prevail,"

"Captain Chrom!" Yelled the voice of Sully, "There you are! We're ready to head back to Ylisstol, sir!"

"Right, we must get back and get you a room in the garrison," Chrom said.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of the Shepherds!" I said.

"Oh, so you're the new tactician Frederick told us about," Sully said.

Somewhere out of the blue Virion appeared and took my hand and said, "Milady, you're a beautiful creature. Why would you waste your time with fighting when you could be mine? Milady, will you marry me?"

"Hell no…" #Frozen

"W-what?"

"1. You don't even know my name. 2. Who marries someone they just met? 3. I'm waiting for someone…he may not know it yet, but I have met him before…in more ways than one…" I looked away staring at the fading stars, hm fate can be a cruel thing…can't it. "Oh and 4…" I drew back my fist and hit him across the face, "I sense you do that to every woman you meet…,"

_Virion, I admit is one of my favorites…but sometimes it becomes too much….It's times like this that I'm grateful Robin isn't a player….I hate when men attempt stuff like that…_

"Hah, I like you already…"She paused, not knowing my name yet.

"Vanessa," I said.

"I like you already, Vanessa. The name's Sully. If you need any help with that sword hand of yours, just come seek me out anytime. By the way, Ruffles did the same thing to me,"

My eyebrow twitched and I could barely stifle a laugh…my sword hand twitches…, "Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer sometime, Sully," I turned to look down at the unconscious Virion, "Take that as…a warning not to make me mad…Well let's go!" And we were off, through the forest and to the camp.

As we approached Frederick turned to Chrom and said, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others," He turned to 'Marth' who said nothing.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave," Lissa said, bowing her head to 'Marth.'

Chrom then turned to 'Marth', "You saved Robin's and my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me 'Marth,'" 'Marth' said.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned,"

My eyes perked up, "I see. You must be a prophet. Tell me…Is…No I couldn't possibly ask that question…Never mind me,"

As 'Marth' left I said, "I'll be right back Chrom…I must…" I ran after 'Marth' into the forest. After a while of tailing 'him,' I finally caught up and said, "You can't hide your identity from me…Lucina," She turned to me and said, "How?" I put my arm on her shoulder, "You aren't the only one who knows what the future holds…but it isn't my job to change it. I admit I don't know everything…I only know Chrom is your father…Your mother? I have no idea…only a hope," _Come on….._

Lucina turned her face away, took off her mask and let her hair down. She turned to me and said, "I…I…Oh…Mother!" Lucina had tears streaking down her face, "I missed you so much…." She whispered. I grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Now that I had a nice look at her face I realized that she had the nose of the default Female Robin and the same head shape.

"Shh…I'm afraid you can't tag along quite yet…Lucy…but you'll know in your heart when…Follow the Shepherds from a distance…And don't bother with that mask anymore, it covers up your beautiful face,"

I released her and with a quick farewell she was off into the night. My daughter…I guess fate isn't so cruel after all. Oh what am I kidding? This is the best day of my life! Wait, maybe second best. Wait that means I'll have to….I shuddered. You know what I mean. Thinking about it has always…disturbed me…Huh can't be a kid forever…or a virgin…

I skipped into the clearing just in time to hear Lissa say, "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Apparently she didn't notice Lucina leave. Next to her Robin said, "Not much for conversation, is he?" Right on cue Frederick said, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

I started laughing uncontrollably and everyone turned and stared at me like I had a third eye. Between laughs I said, "Geez…that was a woman you know….You men are so blind…but Lissa I expected you to notice…Robin I can understand…" After calming down I said, "No, seriously _she_ told me herself when I followed her and asked,"

Robin finally, processing what I said, only had to say, "Wait, did you just call me a girl?" I started laughing as I summoned up a memory, "Yeah, considering how loud you screamed when we saw that bear on that camping trip!"

"At least I'm not afraid of mice, bugs and other rodents,"

"…I'm not…And don't you dare stereotype me!"

"…"

"Robin, I'd run if I were you," Chrom said, stating the obvious.

"Why…? Oh yeah… I don't remember ever out running her in my life so…I think I'm good right here. The unfortunate thing is with Vanessa, there is no such thing as 'blind rage' she can control it…very well…"

"Congratulations, Chrom. You've earned the rank Captain Obvious!" I said.

After that everyone remained silent…for a long time until I said, "So…do you all think I need anger management…?" There was a murmured 'no' from the group. "Good, because I don't normally flip out that way…Just apparently Robin knows me better than I thought huh…" _That's going to be a huge disadvantage in the future…I mean the future, future._ "Apparently, I also have a pretty bad sense of humor…Don't mind me. I'm just going to go cry in that corner over there…alone…Hm…maybe I'll create some strategies. *squeal* Brain don't fail me now!" I started to run ahead to get an idea of the area, but I tripped on rock. Although before I could hit the ground, I heard a pair of feet run up behind me and before I knew it I was face to face with Chrom…again. I felt a blush creep up my face at the closeness so I squirmed out of his grip and steeled myself.

"*ahem* Thank you, Chrom…Sorry about that I just…don't run pretty well on a little bit of sleep…Er…run as in operate,"

Okay, that wasn't a half lie…I used to run pretty well on a little bit of sleep but…there isn't any caffeine here! Well, that I know of…I miss a nice hot chocolate in the morning. The lie part was because I sort of…kind of hurt my leg in…the battle. I stumbled again.

"Pfft. Bested by a pebble…" I muttered.

"You're hurt aren't you…?" Chrom said.

_Damn…Hit the nail on the head…_

I remained silent trying to 'formulate a strategy.' Damn, prince…I guess I have a weakness…no strategy here. I sighed and quickly said, "Well, you see there was this Risen and then a pebble and then I sort of kindatrippedandhurtmyleg!" I looked away waiting to face any anger at my stubbornness…

"Vanessa, don't pretend to be alright if you aren't!" Chrom exclaimed, worry lacing his voice, "Lissa could've healed you!"

"Chrom…Lissa's staff can only heal flesh wounds and broken bones…I just pulled a muscle…" I said, earning a nod from Lissa, "Wouldn't she need a stronger, Mend, staff for this?" Lissa nodded again.

"…Then there isn't any other choice," Chrom said. He turned around and picked me up bridal style and plopped me on Freddy Bear's horse. Well, I'm officially shocked…By the looks of it, everyone but Frederick was surprised. I sighed and mumbled, "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you, Chrom…."

I took this chance to look down at my clothes. Oh, Jesus…that much was showing….Alright operation Katarina initiate! Why Katarina? I like that one artwork with her in that Grandmaster-esque outfit. Foreshadowing!

I got bored so I attempted at a conversation with the ever-mostly-boring Frederick. "So Frederick…do you like dragons?" He replied faster than I thought, "Only if they aren't threatening milord and milady,"

Ok this is Frederick…Great Knight…total boss with that lance…trains new recruits…Ah I'll ask him for pointers…I do want to learn to use a lance and incorporate it with my gymnastics. Deciding to take a new spin on this conversation, I said, "You know Frederick…I've been wondering if you could give me some pointers on using a lance…You see I have barely started training with one,"

He turned to me a bit of surprise evident on his face, "When we get back to the garrison, meet me in the training yard. I'll be helping out the other Shepherds there," He turned back to the front.

"That'll give me a chance to introduce myself to the others..." I said, smiling. I can't wait to meet Cordelia and Sumia…Oh and Maribelle….Definitely…I want to make a good impression this time…

Commotion up ahead snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard Chrom say, "Here we are. Ylisstol," I turned to Frederick and said, "I'm going to walk from here," I jumped down before he could protest and ran on ahead to where Chrom was. I turned to him and said, "It's beautiful…So this is the place you call home…"

He turned to me, surprised, and said, "Where are you and Robin from anyway…" I sighed and said, "Please don't think different of me after I say this…Robin and I ran away from Plegia…" I looked toward the sky. Chrom suddenly said, "May I ask why?" Well I had to say Plegia. That's our origins in the game. "Validar…" Chrom smiled at me, "I can't think differently of you. I won't allow it. I know what Naga said, about your divine blood, but I don't trust you because of that. I feel like it's fate…"

"…hm I suppose..."

Robin walked up behind us and said, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!"

Frederick and Lissa had walked up as well. Frederick said, "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest,"

"Well, that's a relief," Lissa said.

A crowd had gathered in the streets and a random villager yelled, "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked the streets. She was like an angel sent from heaven. Her green/blonde hair was sent in two big curls on both of her shoulders. She wore green sage robes and had beautiful crystal, blue eyes that shown with a light of wisdom and peace.

"So Lady Emmeryn is your sister, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes," replied Frederick.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace—," Frederick turned a light shade of red, "Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then,"

_Awe, I always wanted to ship these two….but Emmeryn might not survive…_

Chrom's voice emanated pride as he said, "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war,"

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Robin said.

"Yup, she's the best big sister in the world!" Lissa exclaimed.

"So Frederick….How do you tolerate all the teasing?" I turned to Frederick.

He sighed and said, "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

Chrom turned to face us and said, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

Robin and I nodded in unison and followed the prince and princess to their "humble" home. As we passed through the streets, I couldn't help but notice the ragged children in the alleyways. I turned to Chrom and asked him the question raised. He said that after the war people were left homeless and his sister was doing her best to restore the great city. Thankfully it was mostly restored. The slums although were not quite yet finished. Soon we passed the palace gates and met Emmeryn in the throne room.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" greeted Emmeryn.

Chrom replied to with more softness in his voice, "Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia,"

I sighed quietly. I know they are sovereign and family, but man this seriousness was killing me. I wanted to say something really witty right about now…or just anything at all! Phila steeped up and apologized for not intercepting them with her Pegasus Knights. Chrom said her duty was with Emm and Lissa spoke of me. Finally the conversation was turned to us when Emm said;

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here,"

"This is Vanessa and Robin. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds," Chrom said.

_Ha, ha! He does believe in ladies first…Oh sorry that was completely off topic…_

"It sounds as if Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude, Vanessa and Robin," Emmeryn said, nodding to us.

Robin said, "Not at all, milady," at the same time I said, "It was my honor Your Grace," so our words were a jumble and we silently laughed it off.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. They claim to have been knocked out by brigands while overhearing plans of an attack on Southtown, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even a Plegian spies." Frederick protested.

"Fre—," Chrom started, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. I know he's a price…Meh who cares…screw sovereignty.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," I started curtly, "I was in Plegia for a time, but I grew up here, in Ylisse. I believe actions make a person not where they are from…What I am about to say…," I locked eyes with Chrom, "must not leave this room…," I turned to Lissa, "Lissa, could you please take Robin to the Shepherd's garrison?" I fixed a glare that said 'I don't care if you are a princess, that wasn't a request,'

After they left, the room was filled with silence as I turned back to Emmeryn, "Milady, what I am about to say may shock you…maybe it won't…considering your lineage," I took a deep breath, drew my sword and held like a lunch tray, "This sword is indeed akin to Falchion…You see I apparently have the blood of Naga…and my brother…not as fortunate experienced the rite to become one of Grima's blood…His old lineage…I know not of what became of it…Maybe we aren't related by blood anymore…just tied together by some twisted fate. Robin _must_ not know of this…He _is_ _not _ready to know. He is still my brother no matter what he is," I sighed and muttered, "Wow, that was quite a speech…huh…I was never good at those. I think that's my personal record for how long I could be serious…" *cough*

Emmeryn, apparently shocked, carried herself well, "That is certainly farfetched,"

"Emm, she speaks the truth. I've seen it myself," Chrom said.

"What is it that you've seen?"

My eyes locked with Chrom's again and I held out my sword by the hilt. He nodded and drew Falchion. We crossed our blades and the brilliant flash of light came again. I heard Emm gasp as she saw the image of Naga appear.

"_Exalted one…I am the divine dragon, Naga. To save this world you must aid my child,"_

"…I see…" Emm finally said.

After that Naga repeated what she said to Chrom and me. Emm listened intently and replied when needed. Soon when Emm was filled in Naga disappeared in the same flash of light. Frederick turned to me and apologized for his rashness. I said it was fine and that it was his duty. Emmeryn said that she had my trust before Naga appeared because I had Chrom's trust. This is why she's up there with Chrom on my favorites. Although my favorite females are Cordelia, Sumia, Sully, Lissa and Maribelle. Yeah I know she can be a bit snobbish, but I liked how she warmed up to the Avatar.

"Chrom," Emmeryn started, "we're holding council and I'd like you to attend,"

"Of course," Chrom replied.

He started to follow but I stopped him saying, "Before you leave, um, where exactly is the Shepherd's garrison?" He turned to me and said, "Go out the front of the palace and make a right at the fountain. You should see a courtyard. Go straight and you should see the building,"

I thanked him and made my way out. I found the fountain only to see Robin and Lissa sitting there. When they saw me, Robin ran to me with Lissa in tow.

"Hey, guys…" I said.

"Don't you 'hey guys' me!" Robin said, obviously angry.

"…"

"What was so important that I couldn't stay and listen?"

"Oh that…Um…It…it was about our lineage," I bit my lip, "We are children of Naga. See this sword? See how it resembles Falchion?"

Lissa's eyes widened, "Wow it's almost a perfect match! If the light blue part was gold and the hilt was red instead of blue!"

"…I suppose," I replied.

Remembering what brought me here in the first place I said, "Why aren't you two at the garrison?"

"Robin insisted on waiting for you," Lissa replied.

I followed Lissa to the right of the fountain, through the courtyard and into the garrison.


	3. Chapter 2 (Shepherds)

**Chapter 2: Shepherds**

When we entered the garrison we were shown a room with brown walls, stone walls and a stone wall. The floor was littered with light colored, wooden crates. Sumia, Vaike, Maribelle and, surprisingly, Sully, Cordelia and Stahl. Then Robin and I walked up and Maribelle fretted over Lissa. Vaike asked Lissa where Chrom was and the usual scene played out and Sumia fretted over Chrom.

"So, who are the strangers?" Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Vanessa and Robin! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Vanessa our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

"Oh yeah? Can she do this? *buuuuuurp*"

"Geez…That's abhorrent! Robin don't join him!" I replied punching Robin before he could act.

I cleared my throat and said to Maribelle, "So you must be Lady Maribelle of Themis, daughter of the duke of Themis,"

"That is correct, Vanessa," Maribelle replied.

I turned back to Lissa and said, "So who will I be rooming with?"

That's when Sumia spoke up, "Sully, Cordelia and I have an extra space in our room for a new recruit,"

"…I wouldn't want to intrude," I replied.

"We'd be happy to have ya," Sully piped up.

"…We have a book club," Cordelia said.

"If you insist, then I'd be happy to!" I said.

_Hm…Sharing a room with one of my top threes…This is the beginning of a very nice life._

I followed Sumia, Cordelia and Sully down to the woman's dorm area and entered into a room with four beds; one unused. Each corner of the room with the used beds was pretty diverse. One corner had light purple sheets with flowers, I assumed that was Sumia's, another had a few steel lances and a very familiar book of Cordelia's and Sully's corner had a few lances and…a rage dummy (?). The unused bed had light, aqua blue sheets, my favorite color, and a night table, as did all the other corners.

"Well this'll be your new home for however long you're with us. The bed in that corner is all yours," Sully said.

"Thanks and I hope to stay for a long while. Of course I could die sometime, but you know what I mean," I said.

They nodded in understanding and went to get their armor on for training later in the day. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized how…*shiver*… revealing it was so I asked Sumia where I could find a change of clothes. She said she might have something my size.

"Oh, I can't…" I said.

"I insist! This isn't really my color," she replied, looking down at the light blue neck high tunic.

"Alright, thank you. Oh and I hate to be a burden again, but…um…do you know where I might be able to find some armor?" I asked.

"There might be some extra in the barracks. It's down the hall, to the right, pass the mess hall and to the left and if you need some privacy there is a restroom just pass the mess hall,"

"Thanks again Sumia,"

"No problem. You can ask us if you ever need anything!"

I followed Sumia's directions and stopped in the restroom changed my shirt and wrappings. I eventually made my way to the barracks and found Cordelia there sorting weapons.

"…Now let's see…armor…armor…armor… Aha!" I muttered to myself.

I looked down to see Cordelia handing it to me.

"Thanks, Cordelia," I put the armor down and said, "Do you need help?"

"Actually, I had just finished," Cordelia replied.

"Well, if you need anything or just want to talk, I'll be here!"

With that I left the barracks and went back to my room to put the armor on. I entered the room and showed Sumia the armor. She said that it was in surprisingly good condition considering how long it's been in the barracks. I told her that Cordelia had been in there cleaning and sorting and that maybe she did it.

"It certainly sounds like Cordelia," Sumia said.

"Let's see how it fits…Er… how am I going to get this on...?"

"You put the bottom portion on first and then the torso armor,"

Sumia guided me through the steps of getting my armor on and helped me with the straps. The armor had the look and color of the Pegasus Knight armor the avatar would have if they switched classes to a Pegasus Knight, but with gauntlets of the same color scheme. I kept my tactician cloak which I later realized had the markings of Naga instead of Grima. There also was a hint of blue in the blackish-purplishness color of the cloak. I know horrible description skills.

"Thanks, Sumia," I smiled, "I um…hope we can be friends,"

"Sure," she smiled back, "but you seem uncertain,"

"Forgive me, I…I've never been good at this sort of thing…You see Robin and I have been closely knit…for as long as I came remember…I was just known as his twin to all his friends…Nothing more…nothing less," More pride was evident in my voice, "But I'm going to change that! I want to prove it to the world!*cough* Well I got a bit carried away there, but you get the idea,"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Ah…Ah…Ah. Don't get all depressed about what I said," Deciding to steer the conversation in another direction, "So I here you like to read,"

"Oh, yes I do!"

Sumia went to her nightstand and took a bunch of books out of the big, bottom drawer. I knew I was a book worm, but wow that is a lot of books.

"That's a lot of books you've got there, Sumia. Are you going to read all of them?" I asked.

"Yes, this IS a lot of books, isn't it? Someone threw them out of a wagon, so I figured I'd give them a good home,"

"I always find it relaxing to do a little light reading in the evening,"

"Oh, you can borrow some if you want? I certainly can't read them all at once,"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Here, which one looks good?"

"I'm not sure. What do you recommend? If you have any about a clean romance, a strong female hero lead, with magic, dragons, and the like…perhaps. Besides all that stuff that are in some romance novels just creep me out. Why has the world come to this? Also if there is a dashing hero as well I'm all for,"

**General POV**

Little did they know Chrom was poised by the door, ready to knock, listening to their every word. Taking this as advice he stored in the back of his mind. But for who, he wondered…

**Vanessa's POV**

"Let's see...I don't think I have any like that. By the way, you and me both. That stuff is so…makes you feel insecure,"

"Sumia, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship,"

Sumia laughed a bit before saying, "Ooh, this one looks like a real page-turner! 'Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates'!"

"I'm not one for scary stories. Especially before bed,"

"Oh, of course. Well, what about... "A Simpleton's Guide to Pegasus Care"?"

My eyes lit up, "I've always wanted to learn how to take care of a Pegasus. Aren't you a Pegasus Knight?"

"Yes, but I don't have my own Pegasus just yet. Cordelia and I started at the same time, yet she rose quickly in the ranks. I still need to pass one final test and I'll be a full-fledged Pegasus Knight,"

"I don't need to pry, but what would that be?"

"I have to find a wild one and tame him or her. There haven't been any around lately so I'm stuck,"

"Alright, I'll help out!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks!"

While we discussed Pegasus methods, mostly Sumia did and I listened, I undid my pig tails and my now waist long white hair gave way. Slowly, but surely, I worked my hair into an Elsa-style braid stretching across my torso on my left hand side.

**Chrom's POV**

I decided knock at that one moment because, well, dire news. Yeah. Mission to Regna Ferox in a week. I heard Vanessa say she would get the door. Soon I was greeted with a completely different image of her. White hair in a braid over her left shoulder and the old Pegasus Knight armor from the barracks, now polished, covered her body. She didn't seem as sophisticated as her old attire exhibited, she looked free…Ready for destiny. And in some ways even more beautiful than I had originally thought. Her blue eyes sparkled with wisdom and a little mischief. Wait blue?!

"Oh, hello Chrom," she said.

"Vanessa, your eyes were brown right?" I asked.

"That's an odd question to ask…but yes. Er, come on in,"

"Then why are they now blue?" I inquired, as I sat down text to her on her new bed. Slowly she got up and walked across the room to the large mirror on the wall. She yelped and jumped back screaming,

"Holy Naga! How did I not notice this before?"

"Notice what?" Sumia, who was engrossed in a book, asked.

"Sumia, my eyes changed color. They were brown and now they're blue,"

Sumia finally lifted her eyes off her book and saw me sitting over on the other side of the room. She suddenly jumped up.

"Commander! I didn't notice you there! Sorry, Chrom!" Sumia bowed slightly in apology.

"All's well, Sumia," I replied, as I got up and walked over to Vanessa.

Turning to her I whispered, "It must be because of your interaction with Naga. I guess she has marked you,"

I turned so I could face both girls at once as Sully and Cordelia walked into the room. They said their greetings as I did and ask to what they owed this honor. I told them about the trip to Regna Ferox and how it was voluntary.

"I'm going, of course, you can't leave your chief tactician behind!" Vanessa said.

"Robin, Lissa, Vaike, Miriel, Virion and Stahl are going so far," I replied.

"You can count me in!" Sully said.

"As much as I would love to go, Captain, Phila has other plans for me," Cordelia said.

"I... I, um..." Sumia started.

"Yes, Sumia?" I questioned.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way,"

Vanessa suddenly piped up, sounding pretty mad, "Sumia, it's strength in numbers! If you fall we'll be there to catch you! So don't give us that 'get in the way' crap!" Sumia stood there shocked by her new friend's words. As soon as she stopped, she started again, "The only way we can get better at something is by gaining experience and that's gained on the battlefield!" she calmed a bit, "If you must stay out of the fight just stay by Frederick, Chrom or me. We'll keep you safe," she finished with a smile.

It was a beautiful, genuine one. The way her hair fell made the sight even more wonderful. Her new blue eyes even complimented the feature more. Her pale Caucasian skin was blemish free and her smallish nose just seemed to fit…Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. Next there's going to be the forbidden images…Oh here they come…I can't think things about someone I barely know. I shook my head. She did have a way with words though.

Sumia's usual stubbornness cracked, as she sighed, saying, "I suppose I could tag along. Maybe I'll find a Pegasus to tame…"

**Foreshadowing!**

"Like Vanessa said. Stay by us and you'll be fine," I pressed.

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia replied.

"Now that that's settled, we need someone to cover the dinner shift,"

You see I eat with the Shepherds every day of the week except for Sunday. That's when Lissa and I eat with Emm. You may be thinking 'why wouldn't a prince eat a fancy dinner with his family'. I do, but the Shepherds are part of my family. We all go way back to when we were young children playing together in the castle gardens and the like. The oldest out of all of us is Frederick and he's 26 years of age. Lissa's 16 years of age and I'm 17 years of age.

**All the bold from now on means author notes. So about Chrom's age…I just wanted to make him the same age as my OC's. Yup. And it fits into a later part of the story…sort of. Also sorry if they seem OOC!**

"I wouldn't mind doing it," Vanessa said, "I could make a dish commonly eaten where I grew up. Does it have to be a warm supper?"

"That's the usual preference around here," I replied.

"Alright, it's settled!" she turned to Sumia, "Sumia, would you like to help if you aren't busy?"

"Sure, I can make my special pie for dessert!" she replied.

Vanessa turned back to me with a smile, "You're welcome to help too,"

With that she and Sumia left to go to the mess hall.

**Vanessa's POV ~ The Mess Hall ~**

Sumia and I entered the kitchen area after leaving Chrom alone to "duel with his thoughts" as I put it. I had asked him to come if he wanted to help. What? Royals need to get their hands dirty sometime.

"I can't believe you offered for Chrom to help," Sumia said, as she cut up basil.

"Because he's royalty, I assume?" I looked up from the pasta I was cooking, "We are all equal in the eyes of Naga. Look at the taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal," She gave me a questioning look, "They are a society of human-rabbit hybrids that use special stones to change into their beast form, giant rabbits."

"I see….So what exactly are we making?" Sumia asked.

I closed one eye and put a finger to my lips, saying, "It's a surprise. Now do you know where I can find a mortar and pestle?"

"I've got one right here," said Chrom.

Sumia said, surprised, "C-captain!"

"Looks like the little prince decided to help out in the kitchen," I said with a smirk.

I walked over to him as he handed me the mortar and pestle. Normally I would use a food processor for this but…that hasn't been invented yet. I didn't even know if these things were used in medieval kitchens…

I walked back over and started to mash up the pine nuts, saying, "This is how we do it where I come from…" I took the cut up basil and added it to the mix. I turned to Sumia, "You should get started on that pie," With a mischievous smile I turned to Chrom, "Now is the princeling going to stand there or is he going to help? Here," I tossed him a basket of tomatoes, "Would you cut those into circles?"

He just stood there, phased, by what I had said. I spoke again, "Would you stop staring and get to work, Chrom?" He nodded slowly and walked over one of the counters with a cutting board, grabbed a knife and went to work. "Men…." I muttered under my breath.

**If you don't want to see useless rambling skip this one paragraph.**

Let's see there are about 15 Shepherds at the moment so…every five seats I'll put one dish of tomatoes, mozzarella and olive oil dressing. Problem is they are benches…Huh well from the looks of it there is there is two tables…Wait they'll come up and get the food…That's much easier. I'll just leave one big plate of the stuff up here…Yeah…that math was hurting my brain…So simple yet so out of practice. Dream come true places have no place for math or science or any of that stuff. Well, maybe logic….maybe. Anyway, enough of my annoying rambling.

I started cutting up the mozzarella into tomato sized pieces and took some tiny bits and put in the mixture as well along with a pinch of pepper and salt. Can you guess what it is yet? My original idea was sandwiches, but where is the bread in this place…I sighed. I'm using enough stuff as it is, so screw it.

I got out a big ovular porcelain dish, some dining plates, silverware and desert sized plates. I feel bad for whoever will be on dish duty later…Perhaps I'll do it. I turned to Chrom and asked, "You done with the tomatoes yet?"

"Yeah, finished. Here you go," He handed me the basket.

"Thanks, Blue," I replied.

"Where'd you get that nickname from anyway?"

"If you must know…There was this kid at our village when we were younger who would act all heroic all the time. And guess what? He had blue hair, but that's exclusive to the exalted blood line. Later we found out he was wearing a wig the whole time and never saw him again…Mostly because we couldn't recognize him…" I stopped and smiled, "Although the difference is that you are heroic,"

"Huh…did you have a nickname as well?" Chrom asked, with a sly smile.

"Robin would sometimes call me…" I lowered my volume to a whisper, "Bubbles because when I'm happy I can be pretty bubbly,"

"Well, then Bubbles is there anything else you need help with?"

"Nope, I think that's it," I looked around, "Yep, you got let off easy…_this time._"

I walked over to Sumia after Chrom left, sniffed the air and said, "Mm, is that rhubarb pie?"

She turned away from the oven smiled, "It is indeed,"

"Just between you and me; don't tell Chrom the contents. He doesn't like rhubarb, but when he has the pie I think he'll like it,"

"R-really?" she replied, blushing a little.

"Looks like someone's in love,"

"You can tell,"

"Sumia, a blind man could tell. You always fret over him and trip when he's around. I don't think it's the boots. Also Cordelia has a thing for him too,"

"How'd you find all this out?"

"I need to know a bit about the army I'm leading, don't I? Don't worry I didn't go pass strengths, weaknesses, personalities and birthdays,"

"Really then when's mine?"

"November 24," I thought a bit, "Speaking of birthdays, what is todays date?"

"May 18," Sumia replied.

"May 18?! That's nine days before Chrom birthday! May 27!"

"Yeah, there's a ball every year for his birthday,"

"He's been so good to me so far…I must get him something…That's the day after we return from Ferox. Well maybe a day or two!" I turned to Sumia, "Didn't Cordelia play the harp for him one year for his birthday?"

"Right again,"

"I want to show him how grateful I am...I'll consult Cordelia about this later,"

After that I set all the food up on the serving table and Sumia set her pie out to cool off. A few minutes later everyone started filing in for dinner. Sully and Stahl were the first to walk up and see what was on the menu.

"So what's on the menu, Vanessa," Stahl asked.

"Oh you must be Stahl. I heard that you have quite the appetite. Well, it's spaghetti with pesto and there's some tomatoes and mozzarella in dressing for a salad-like dish," I replied.

"Mm, my mother used to make pasta with pesto all the time when I was younger,"

"Well, it sure does smell great," Sully said, "I can't wait to try some".

"Also, Sumia made some pie for desert," I said.

Stahl stomach let out a low growl and he scratched his head sheepishly, "I guess I'm holding you up," I apologized, "Help yourselves".

I waited at the table explaining what was on the menu to everyone. I was just about up to the last person when Chrom walked up to me and said, "Aren't you going to eat?" He had two plates of food in his hand.

"Well, I was waiting," I smiled sheepishly, "until everyone was served,"

"I suppose that's good etiquette…Anyway, here," He handed me one of his plates. "Thanks," I replied as we walked to where Frederick, Sumia, Vaike, Robin, Sully and Stahl were sitting. I sat down next to Robin and Chrom sat on my other side. Frederick was across from him, Sumia was across from me with Lissa on her left and across from Robin.

"Oi, Robin are you settled in a room yet?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Stahl, Kellam and Virion had an extra space in their room," Robin replied.

I turned back to Chrom, "How long should the trip to Ferox take?"

"About six hours," he replied.

"And what time are we leaving?"

"At dawn,"

"So the trek should take six hours…Since we're leaving at dawn and we should arrive midday…That'll leave time for negotiations, a day of rest and plenty of time to head back for your birthday celebration…"

"….Leave it to Vanessa to plan ahead…" Robin muttered.

"Actually I usually wing it..." I replied.

Lissa slammed her fists on the table causing everyone to jump where they sat, "That means we have to go dress shopping!" I sighed, "Lissa, don't you have enough dresses…"

"Not for me!"

"…It's an honor…but that isn't my-,"

"Come on, let's go! Sumia, you too. Oh and Maribelle!"

And that's how Lissa and I became best friends…Well I didn't know it yet but this is what led to it…Before Lissa could drag me any farther away from the garrison I told that Sumia and I needed to change out of our armor. Thank gods she allowed us to do that. Before we knew it we were by dragged by Lissa and Maribelle to a fancy dress shop…There goes my unladylike-ness in front of Chrom. I can here Robin and him laughing right now.

Soon we entered a very normal place…Wow…It's not as flamboyant as the sign depicted. At least it isn't like the shops back home…Those dresses there show way too much… *cough* Back to present time…

"So Lissa since we are on the topic of Chrom's birthday…I wanted to do something special to thank him for what he has done,"

"Well he liked what Cordelia did last year. She was accompanied by a singer. Her voice was beautiful," Lissa replied.

"Maybe I could ask Cordelia to play the harp while I do that…"

"You sing Vanessa?"

"Yeah,"

"Could you...you know?"

"Sure. This one's about a queen who has ice powers and is facing a very big conflict in her life," I looked around to make sure the shop wasn't too crowded…Ok just the cashier. Sumia and Maribelle were somewhere else in the store. I started singing softly while Lissa and I filed through dresses.

**All credit for this song goes to Idina Menzel and Disney's Frozen and Disney… Yeah!**

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

Hm this dress seems nice…Not too flamboyant…Not revealing at all. The dress was a light blue that was the same color as the blue on my armor. It was sleeveless and the only thing holding it on was the neckband that it connected to, making it look like an upside-down V.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

The dress also had a darker blue waist band. The texture of the dress was a series of folds…So I'd say it was ruffled…*shiver* Virion…I hope Sully doesn't call me Ruffles afterwards. The bottom of the dress reached my ankles and was straight and normal. Although, from waist down the dress was pretty loose.

**There go my bad description skill *sigh* Just imagine a modest Greek dress.**

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I turned to Lissa when I finished singing and showed her the dress. She nodded and then proceeded to say, "Vanessa, you have a wonderful voice! You should definitely sing for Chrom's birthday!"

"You think so?" I said sheepishly.

"I know so!"

"Alright…I'll go try this on…"

I forced myself to walk to the back of the store and into one of the dressing rooms. Sigh. Dresses…I quickly peeled off my clothes and put the dress on. I carefully buttoned the neck band and turned towards the mirror. Just as I suspected…not reveling in any way…I suppose I have to pick something r I'll never leave. Same tactic as when I'm home…Suddenly Lissa knocks on the door to the fitting room.

"Hey Vanessa! Can I see?" I hear her say.

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute,"

Slowly, I turn the knob and step. Maribelle and Sumia were there as well, but what I noticed first was their gasps. Umm.., "Er, did I put it on wrong? You see dresses really aren't my thing-" Maribelle and Sumia cut me off, "I suppose you could pass for a noble…/Amazing…" Now they did it…I quickly turned around, went into the fitting room, closed the door, and put clothes back on. When I stepped out they seemed shocked at my display. I pulled the distressed facial expression and said, "Yeah I sort of have a problem with being praised. You see I get uncomfortable when I'm complimented as well. Usually, I can keep it in, but I was complimented so much today…"

"…."

I gasped, "Oh shoot…I was supposed to train with Frederick and the others…"

Lissa catching on, said, "We'll go pay for this. You go meet up with them!" I started out the door and down the vacant street, "They train 'til 8!" I heard Lissa yell out the door and gave her a quick backwards wave.

When I made it back to the garrison I put my armor back on and put my cloak on like a cape. Yay, I'm Supergirl! I looked around quickly for a spare lance but all there was, was a log…I'm sensing the karma here…I'm sorry videogame Chrom! I better hurry up or I'll leave real Chrom waiting as well because he said he had training now.

"If only I had a lance…" I murmured.

Suddenly, I felt a light vibration in my sword sheath. Slowly I drew my sword. The hilt started to become longer and the blade started to shrink a bit. What's going on?! Meh, it's like a Zelda game all over again.

_Da da da da! You got Naga's Lance. This weapon can only be wielded by Naga and the Exalt's blood!_

_Was that all in my head or…? You know what never mind…_

I quickly exited my dorm and made my way to the training yard. Humming a tune I rounded the bend and exited the garrison. After that I took off running. As I approached the yard I saw Frederick and apologized for being late. He waved it off saying it was fine.

"You hold a lance…I need to assess your skill first. You will spar with Vaike, Sully and then Stahl,"

"So Vaike will have an axe, Sully a lance and Stahl a sword," I inferred, "Also without their horses, I assume?"

"Correct. First sign of blood ends the spar,"

Frederick called over Vaike and explained what was going to happen while I slowly analyzed my opponent. He's going shirtless as usual so his pressure points will be exposed…That axe of his could easily cut a lance in two but if I get in quick and split the shaft he'll be at a loss. Quickly, I undid my braid and braided my hair again, throwing it over my shoulder, so nothing would get in my face. I walked up to my side of the battlefield as Vaike, cockily, walked up to his side.

"Let ol' Teach show you how it's done," he said.

Smirking, I said, "As long as your ego doesn't get in your way. I may surprise you!"

Frederick signaled for us to start and I immediately charged, having my plan ready. As I got close I had thrust my lance at the shaft if his axe. He swung his axe downward as I anticipated. I jumped back before they could make contact, not that it would have done damage anyway. Maybe it would have slowed me down. I then launched myself over his head, did an epic lance spin move and jabbed the blunt end into his neck area where the pressure point is. With that he crumpled to the ground in pain. When I landed back on the ground, I bent down and reached my hand out. Surprisingly, he took it and said, "Looks like ol' Teach still has a lot to learn,"

"Everyone does. If you just got one hit on me, with your strength, I would've been down for the count because I am a bit more speed oriented," I said.

Our conversation was cut short by Frederick saying, "Hm, you adjusted well to the situation, considering you were at a disadvantage. Your speed helps, but you are a little tense when you grip the weapon. You have to loosen up a bit," Frederick turned to where Sully was, "Sully, you're up. Don't go easy,"

"Do I ever?" the said cavalier smirked.

Sully…From what I can depict from the game alone…is that she relies on brute force. I can't use the same move again since she knows what to expect, plus if I did her armor is blocking the pressure point.

Sully boldly walked up to her side of the field as I walked back to my side. Frederick signaled for the match to begin. I turned my head slightly so I could look Sully straight in the eye, a plan brewing. Sully stared back just the same. As I waited, I twirled my lance and placed it down like a walking stick. Sully, taking this as a taunt, ran forward, giving me barely enough time to dodge her thrust. The force of the strike had too much momentum and as I dodged she fell under her own weight…That was too easy it can't be over yet…

"HYAHHH! Where should I stab ya!?" Sully suddenly shot up from the ground and I leaned back, her lance inches away from my face. _I've got to end this quick!_ When Sully went to thrust again, I ripped it out of her grip with a timed kick. I stretched my lance and pointed it at her neck, "Checkmate," signaling the end of the spar.

"Hm, you seem more accustomed to fighting with a lance now. Your grip looks like it's a bit looser," Frederick started, "Stahl, you're up,"

Hmm…Stahl likes food…Doesn't help here…Sword…I suppose I could aim at his hands with the blunt end of my lance…The worst he'll get is a bruise. Why am I not tired yet?…I haven't even broken a sweat…Stahl has been a kind, scatter-brained soul in the game…He seemed polite enough. Maybe he'll be polite in a battle…I highly doubt it.

"Begin," Frederick called.

"Evening, Stahl. I guess we didn't talk much before…but in a fight things are different. Come at me," I said.

"Get ready," he replied.

I mentally winced, that sounds like his critical…Oh, and here he comes…_Dodge…Sidestep…Lance aimed at face…misses*sigh*_

Stahl faced me panting for air. Well look who had one too many muffins for breakfast. I lower my 8 foot lance and hold it point up, as I wait for his next move. Still standing and standing. Will you move already!

_I swear I can hear Jeopardy music_.

It seemed like he was trying to drive me to rage, but that won't happen. I can be very patient if I want to. Is he giving up? I suppose…His support with Sully hasn't happened yet.

"Oi, Stahl are you going to sit there all day or…"

I was cut off by him charging at me with unimaginable speed, but I still out sped him as I dodged. He turned and came speeding towards me again. My eyes widened at the situation…I've been cornered! If I step over the line I lose the spar. Although…

_This has to end soon!_

"There's a flaw in your strategy!" I exclaim, as I flip over his head, bringing the steel of my lance down on his sword mid-flip, causing it to fly from his hands and across the line. "Victory is mine…" I mutter under my breath.

Chrom, who had come to watch at some point during the spar, walked up and said, "You handle a lance well…Let's see how you handle a sword," I smirked, "Is that a challenge, Prince Chrom?"

"I think it is," he replied, his voice and smile oozing good humor.

"Alright, but first check this out," I held my lance out in front of me, like a kid who just got a new toy, and wished for it to be a sword, and with a flash of light it became just that. "Cool, huh? I figured it out on the way here,"

"That is interesting…"

**~Time Skip~**

**Chrom's POV ~Time to spar! ~**

I watched as Vanessa made her way to the other side of the training field, faced me, drew her sword and pointed it directly at me as if issuing a challenge. I drew Falchion and did the same, looking her in the eye. Her blue eyes slowly narrowed as if formulating a strategy. She swept her sword to her side and stood there waiting for my move. This could go two ways…I could charge or I could wait. Seeing how Sully's fight went, that might not work and Stahl's didn't work well either. This is a training duel so I could just charge in and hope for the best. Yeah, I guess I'll do that. Tactics were never my strong suit.

As I got ready to charge, I came to a sudden realization. If our blades were to clash…wouldn't Naga be summoned? I shook my head banishing the thought. That was intentional. I honestly doubt that will happen. Adjusting Falchion in my grip, I brought it to my side and charged. Unexpectedly, Vanessa charged ahead and met my blade with hers in the center. However, I wasn't spared the sting of the clashing metal and jumped back. Suddenly, Vanessa sent a volley of quick, strong strikes my way as I could barely parry them all.

I jumped back farther this time and waited for her next move. She started running at top speed towards me. _She was just warming up!_ Suddenly, she jumped high into the air and did a somersault, while holding her sword out and bringing it down on my blade when I raised it to block the strike. A move from House Ylisse? But how…? There's no way unless she has ties to my family. I'd better end this fight quick and find out.

And quick it did. The duel ended with our blades at the other's throats. Vanessa let out a small bought of laughter and said, "That was quite the extraordinary duel," I placed Falchion back in its sheathe and replied, "It was indeed," Remembering my question, I continued, "Where did you learn the fighting style of House Ylisse?"

She answered immediately saying, "My ancestors fought alongside Marth. My too-many-greats-to-count grandmother was a Dark Flier and her husband was a Swordmaster. My father was a Laguz and my mother is…." She slowly looked up into the star splattered sky, indicating that she was, as I already knew, Naga, "My human mother was a tactician,"

**~Vanessa's POV~ **

_Wait are those tears…_

How'd I know all that?! I touched the tears that welled up in my eyes and brushed them away before I met Chrom's gaze again.

**~Chrom's POV~ ~Again; I just wanted to put that bit in~**

"My family has passed down these moves for generations. I did not know their origins were House Ylisse," Vanessa said.

"That truly is odd…," deciding to steer the conversation in another direction, "So I see you survived Lissa's little shopping trip,"

"…I admit it's not my most favorite thing in the world…but dress to impress…"

"Fancy gatherings were never my favorite…The downside of being a prince…"

"Well, maybe this one will be the best yet! Lissa requested that I sing with Cordelia accompanying me on the harp,"

"Now you don't have to just because Lissa-"

"I didn't agree because she's a princess, Chrom…You're turning what 18?" I nodded and she started again, "Well, you should make this night the best you possibly can! After this you step right into adulthood…There's definitely more responsibilities, that's for sure,"

"You sound like you have first-hand experience," I thought for a moment, "Come to think of it since we are on that topic, when's your birthday?"

"I turned 18 this past January on the 23rd. And yes it is a coincidence I was born on 1, 2, 3,"

"…Huh…Then Happy Late-Birthday, Vanessa,"

That earned a soft giggle from her, "Why, thank you, Chrom," she stretch her arms over her head and yawned, saying, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to bed. A lady needs her beauty sleep after all,"

**Vanessa's POV ~C Support!~**

"Er…" Was that only response I got from Chrom…Ha, I started our C Support! That's one up on me Sumia!

"...What? Did I say something?" I replied.

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady,"

"I like the fact that you wouldn't treat me as a woman, but not even think of me as one at all?" I held back a laugh…and building rage.

"No! I mean-I didn't mean-not like that! That is to say, a "lady", per se... Er...," He struggled to say, "You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong,"

"My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette,"

I sighed and muttered, "Geez, you're so freaking thick headed,"

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper...perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that- ...Er, Vanessa?"

I felt tears welling in my eyes. I know I face-palmed through the whole support…but actually experiencing it broke my heart. "I know you grew up around nobility, but could you at least," tears streamed out of my eyes, "think a bit about the rest of the women in the world, how they don't look all noble and "prim and proper"! No one likes to be called…" My vision faded into black as I collapsed into what I thought was the ground.

**~Chrom's POV~**

I didn't know what was happening until she collapsed into my arms. By then I was running to the infirmary, to Lissa, to Maribelle, with her in my arms. I had done this. At least that's what I thought. Through the courtyard, past the garrison and to the left. I burst into the infirmary and Maribelle rushes to help weary me carry Vanessa into a vacant room. As we entered the room I took all the weight of Vanessa and placed her onto the bed bridal style.

"She's been overheated…from exhaustion and weakened by unneeded stress," Maribelle said, after looking her over. She turned to me, eyes flashing with…anger? "_What_ happened to cause this predicament, Chrom,"

"I honestly don't know…One thing led to another and last thing I knew…I sort of said she wasn't a lady and said ladies," I quickly said, "were "prim and proper" and….then she broke into to tears…and collapsed in my arms,"

"OW!" I yelled rubbing my cheek where the parasol hit.

"It's going to happen more in the future if you don't stop being thick-headed! You don't say those things! She doesn't know much about your thick-headedness, you could have ruined her image of you forever!"

By then I wasn't even listening. Vanessa must hate me now! Sorrow clouded my mind…What have I done? I ruined our friendship…comradeship…companionship and I barely even knew her! She may never even look at me again. She must think I'm some selfish, impolite prince who throw his weight around. Now that I think about it…

**~Flashback~~ West of Ylisstol~**

_She blushed at our closeness…At least it looked like it…No it must be the blood going to her head from almost falling. She quickly squirmed out of my grip and steeled herself, thanking me and making some very unconvincing excuses._

**~Flashback End~**

**~Flashback~~an hour ago~**

"…_I admit it's not my most favorite thing in the world…but dress to impress…" Vanessa said._

**~Flashback End~**

Was she hinting at something? No, she can't possibly. I looked back at her unconscious form. I suppose she needed the rest. She did do four spars in a row. Maribelle roused me from my thoughts by telling me to leave the room so she could get Vanessa into more comfortable clothes and I silently complied. Maribelle quickly set out to what she was going to do and called me back in when she finished.

"….The least you could do is watch over her tonight," Maribelle demanded.

I nodded and pulled a chair and sat down. Maribelle left me alone by her bedside and I watched over her before I dozed off with my head on my hands leaning over on the bed. I opened my mind's eye to a woman standing on a cliff overlooking a vast sea and scorching desert. The woman wore a long light blue dress with long sleeves that covered her hands. From what I could see from behind, she wore something around her neck on a silver chain. Her snow white hair flew back in the air from the light, calming breeze.

Suddenly she spoke up, "Two sleeping dragons-one a sacred ally of mankind, the other its sworn destroyer. Two heroes marked with the symbols of the dragons. Their meeting heralds the dragons' awakening-and the world's ending. A maiden of the divine dragon will heed the call. Which side will you fight for Chrom?" She turned to face me and I realized it was _her_, Vanessa, but not her…like she was giving a prophecy or under some divine control.

Vanessa started to speak again, her blue eyes sparkling with a divine light, "There are two wolves fighting inside us all; one that represents good," An image of white wolf appeared in the sky, "and one that represents all evil," A black wolf appeared and bared its fangs at the white wolf, "The one that wins is the one that you feed," In place of Vanessa was a silver-gray wolf.

I looked down to not see the length of my body, but to furry, silver-gray paws. Wolf-Vanessa padded up to me and brushed her muzzle against mine and whispered with a canine-esque voice, "I don't think I need to ask, I know you will stand on the side of peace," She weaved around me and walked back to the cliff turning back into her true form. I looked down and realized I was myself again as well. She turned to face me again, her eyes back to normal, "I think you owe me a bit of an apology," she smirked.

"I...I...Sorry…" I replied. Vanessa walked back until we were face to face and rested her hand on my cheek. Her touch was strong yet surprisingly soft and soothing. She lowered her usually strong, cheerful voice to a calm whisper, "No, I didn't see your thick-headedness sooner. I understand now…" She quickly pulled her hand back, jumped back and awkwardly bowed her head, saying, "Sorry…sorry…sorry…I can't believe I violated your space like that," Red tinged her cheeks. "So how's life….?"

I wasn't going to let that go quite that easily. I slowly grasped her hand and put it back on my cheek, "It's surprisingly…soothing," Her eyes widened and she quickly said, "It can never be. You belong with…Sumia,"

"Sumia?"

"She _loves _you, Chrom! It's just my…person…who finds attraction…I want my mind to feel it too. If…you…do…feel anything…then convince…me," As my dream faded away, Vanessa wrapped me in a tight embrace.

**~Vanessa's POV~ ~Awakening~**

I awoke to the sight of Chrom sleeping peacefully on the end of the bed with hand grasping mine strongly. I smiled softly and wiped his bangs from his face and hesitantly roused him from his slumber.

"Chrom…Chrom…wake up, will you?"

He slowly open his steely-blue eyes and leaned back in his chair, "I see you're awake now," I barely stifled a laugh, "Is that going to be a common sentence between us?" He chuckled as he straightened his back, "I guess it will be," I looked around the room warily, "What happened?"

He gained a look of sorrow in his eyes as he replied, "You passed out from being overheated and…stress. I'm…sorry," I shook my head, saying, "Anyway, did you have a crazy dream last night?" Recognition washed over his features, "Depends on what you mean,"

"Well, there were wolves and you were there and I was there and there was some prophecy. Er…and other stuff," Chrom turned to face me, "I believe we shared that dream then," I felt my face start to burn. _Gods, I'm coming down with a case of Olivia-itis. _I shook it off, "We'd better hurry to breakfast before Sully gets her hands on the skillet," _I feel so weak…I can't even suppress a blush. _I quickly got up, pushed Chrom out the door, got my armor on, left the room and dragged Chrom to the mess hall.

As we entered the mess hall we saw Sully heading towards the kitchen. Chrom and I rushed to intercept her. "Hey Sully!" I greeted. Sully turned to Chrom and me, saying, "Vanessa, I heard you had quite the knockout. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Chrom here," The said prince rubbed his head sheepishly as I continued, "We were wondering if you needed help making breakfast this morning," I nudged Chrom with my elbow, "Right, Chrom?"

"Right," he replied.

We walked over to the kitchen area and supervised Sully's cooking. It wasn't top notch but at least it had flavor, was edible and no one died. Everyone congratulated Sully on her success and Chrom and I sat in the back stifling laughter. This is basically how every day went. Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Sumia, Cordelia, Sully, Frederick and I would start our day with breakfast. Then we would split up. I would talk with Sumia, Cordelia and Sully and we would also discuss books and lance moves. At six o'clock we all would head out to the training yard and practice out moves. Then after training Chrom, Robin, Frederick and I would discuss our plans for Ferox and strategies to uses where they seemed fit.

**~Time Skip~**

Finally, the day can when we were to set out to Ferox. We rode in the carriages through the field as Sully, Stahl and Frederick rode their horses. Stahl, who had just caught up to us, had overslept and missed breakfast.

"Hey, Stahl, I heard that you over sleep," I shouted, "a lot so I packed an extra lunch just in case!"

I leaned out of the carriage and handed it to him as he rode past. He turned to me beaming, "Thanks, milady," I tilted my head in confusion and said, "Milady?"

"It's a title us knights use with those above us. You are Chrom's right-hand woman after all, his chief tactician,"

"Just call me Vanessa when we are around friends then," I started, "but if we are among strangers…"

I turned back to the road ahead seeing the looming shapes of Risen in the distance. We must be approaching the Northroad. I leaned back into the carriage and turned to the blunette prince and said, "There are Risen up the Northroad," Chrom put his hand to the hilt of Falchion and leaned out to tell Frederick to ready the Shepherds. We approached where the fight would take place and stepped out of the carriage and Sully and Stahl readied their horses for battle.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" I heard Chrom say, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Vaike walked up behind us, saying, "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" I stifled a laugh as Chrom scolded Vaike, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes...,"

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom turned to me a nodded as I smirked back.

"Alright, everyone you heard him! These Risen are a threat!" I glanced at everyone, "They do not go down as easily as one with a soul! Remember to fight only ones you have an advantage against, but if you must take down any you come by!" I looked to Stahl and Sully, "Stahl, Sully you take the west," I faced Robin and Lissa, "You two will get the center so Lissa is equally close to those in need," I turned to Vaike, "You'll hang back with Virion until Miriel catches up. When she does flank the east," I turned to Frederick, "Everyone else will head north. Meet back here when you finish off the Risen in the area,"

And with that we launched into action. Chrom, Frederick and I headed towards the north. Ahead were a small group of fighters and myrmidons. I turned to Frederick, "Frederick could you take down those myrmidons?" He nodded and rode off.

"So I assume we'll…" Chrom stopped speaking, something obviously catching his attention, "What's that around your neck?" I looked down at the trinket he pointed out and unclasped it from my neck. It was a light blue amulet in the shape of a tear. I slowly turned it over in my hands and a small bit of text caught my eye. I took out my light blue tome and opened to the "item" page. Chrom looked at me questioningly as closed the small book in my right hand. "According to what's written here it's…Naga's Tear! This will definitely give us more luck in the battles to come, as far as legends go,"

"What's written where?" Chrom leaned over the tear, "Nothing is written here,"

"I insist! Well…maybe only I can see it..?" I suggested.

**~Time Skip~ ~Midst of the fight~**

I slashed at an enemy and Chrom blocked a blow that would've been acquainted with my face. Suddenly, Chrom and I were surrounded by archers. We were back to back and trapped. If one dies we both die. "Chrom we're surrounded…A fine day to leave my tome in the carriage. Naga's Tear luck my ass…" Falchion and Saphirion, what I named my sword, started glowing… "Chrom look…"

_Daaaaammmnnn this world just got Zelda-fied._

Chrom looked down at Falchion and gasped. I broke the moment of awe by saying, "How much do you want to bet that we'll be able to make magical sword beams?" He smirked, "If bet against that I'll most likely lose," A sudden realization struck my mind…I won't be able to play Hyrule Warriors….or the rumored Legend of Zelda: Unbound King! Not even the Ruby and Sapphire remakes that we have been waiting three thousand years for! I wonder if my sword can turn into a Wii U console….Chrom snapped me out of my unrelated thoughts by saying, "Ready?" I nodded.

Chrom and I swung our swords in a horizontal slash that released a beam at the circle of archers. A few survived so Chrom and I leapt at them before they could shoot.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." Chrom said as we finished them off.

Frederick ninja-ed up behind us and said, "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."

I snickered, "What you say must be true, Frederick the Wary,"

**~Time Skip~ ~Pegasi Meet n' Greet~**

We continued to travel up the Northroad until we met Sumia's future Pegasus. Wait…There's three Pegasi here. Two gray ones and a white one…I walked over to Stahl, "Could you get Sumia for me? Tell it's important," Chrom started to walk up to one of the gray ones before I intercepted him saying that he would spook it and Pegasi don't let men ride them unless a woman accompanies them.

Sumia walked and gasped, "You found a wild Pegasus! Three in fact!" I nodded, saying, "I've been thinking of getting a Pegasus of my own as well," I turned to Lissa, who was standing near Chrom, "Lissa would you like to be a Falcon Knight? There's three perfectly good Pegasi right here," Lissa's eyes widened and I continued, "If that's alright with Chrom, of course?" Chrom nodded.

Sumia and Lissa walked up to the gray ones as I walked up to the beautiful white mare, "Shh…Young one it's alright now," I cooed softly to calm her as she buried her head into my shoulder, "Lissa," I said as I turned to the new Falcon Knight, "could you heal the pegasi with your staff?" She nodded and got to work and soon all the pegasi were healed and ready for flight. "Sumia," I turned to her, "a Pegasus's mind is linked to its rider's correct?"

"Someone's been reading the book I gave her," Sumia replied.

"Well, I always found a fascination with what's above the clouds," I turned back to my new Pegasus.

_What should I named her?_

_**My name is Athena, the wings of the exalted ones. My master is always someone with a destiny to fulfill. I always am sent when my time has come.**_

"So your name is Athena, huh? Well then Athena do you mind me riding you for a bit," Athena neighed in agreement and shifted her wings to let me on. I didn't notice it before but all three Pegasi were equipped with armor and saddles…Well, that's convenient. As soon as I was situated I flicked the reigns and took Athena for a test flight. Soon I was above the clouds, soaring through the clear blue sky. I flew back down so I was about tree level and shouted, "This. Is! AWESOME!"

**Alright I'd like to explain something that may have cause a bit of confusion, maybe not. So about what Robin and Vanessa look like…Just imagine the default male and female characters that you see right when you make a new file, but when in the little cut scenes they are the same height as Chrom. Just thought I'd clear that up…**


	4. Chapter 3 (Warrior Realm)

**I'm taking suggestions for pairings! So…yeah…Who should I pair Cordelia with….? I was thinking Stahl…Decisions, decisions. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! (Insert usual disclaimer stuff here) Also, I'm taking suggestions for events! I have events planned, but there's a bunch of holes in the story! R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Warrior Realm**

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa complained as we walked the long, uneventful road towards Ferox. She was right though it was like those cold nights in NY. I thank my New York blood for keeping me warm. By the way never go to the city…it does a number on making you feel bad for pollution. *cough*

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick replied as Robin walked up behind Lissa and said, "Lissa, you can use my cloak if you like," Robin took off his cloak and handed it to Lissa. Lissa smiled and took from his outstretched hands. She suddenly frowned and said, "But won't you be cold?" Robin smiled back saying, "No, Vanessa and I lived in northern Ylisse when we were younger, so we're used to it, but thank you for being concerned," Lissa gave Robin a quick hug and hastily put on his cloak.

_Humph…He never did that for me! Awe…That's cute! Fangirl inside….back…down…_

Robin turned back my way triumphantly and I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I turned my head to my right and spotted the little man himself, Chrom. I walked over and smirked saying, "I suppose you want a cloak too?"

"I admit it is a little cold, but I don't think I'm in need of a cloak," Chrom replied.

"Suit yourself," I turned to face the sky, "It doesn't look like this snow storm is getting any better,"

I sighed as we walked past copses of trees. Every once and a while we would come by remains of Risen or the animals that faces their wrath or even areas damaged by brigands. Chrom released me from my thought when he said, "Bullion for your thoughts," I smirked and said, "You'd be paying too much," I sighed again and turned to face him, "What if they attack us? We can't kill them if we are seeking an alliance…They've been having border trouble recently…Maybe one of us can duel their commanding officer as a rite of passage….And if I'm correct their commanding officer is a knight so they should be weak to magic,"

"That leaves you or Miriel," Chrom replied.

"If she is a knight, she might have javelins. Miriel, because she's a mage, will have lower defense than you or me," I clarified. **(What? I can't use Miriel-language when I talk about her?)**

"I guess that leaves you, but I don't want-"

I cut in, saying, "This is war…it can't really be avoided,"

Chrom hung his head in defeat and silently agreed to let me duel. Okay that's three (?) for me, Chrom; zero. I looked up at the sky yet again and saw the three pegasi flying around. They're such mystical creatures. The closest I've ever gotten to riding one at home was horseback riding. I knew the basics of course, but flight is a bit different. That's including the fact that I have ridden a horse since…I was maybe eight. I was wrenched from my thoughts again when the blizzard died down and we were yards away from the border fortress.

I turned to Chrom, "Looks like we've made it to the Longfort," Chrom sighed and replied, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best," he turned to face the small army, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse," Frederick turned to Chrom with a frown and said, "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing," As soon as Frederick said that Raimi, head of the border patrol, said,

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouts up the wall to Raimi.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

Frederick spoke up, practically fuming, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest,"

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand? Now see here—"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Oh, no she didn't. Well, dear you are going to have one pissed Freddy Bear on your tail.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

I chose to speak up then to, hopefully, prevent this cut scene from happening, "Milady, perhaps—"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

**Cut scene: Lovebirds (insert myself)**

It's too late the lances were already heading towards Chrom…Where's Sumia?! Right…She didn't have to catch up to us because her pegasus was healed…I may as well…A smile made its way across my face.

"Chrom—Watch out!"

_Athena…Right now would be a great time to fly by!_

_**On my way, mistress.**_

Athena swooped in from the right and I jumped on. Chrom had just drawn his sword to defend himself. The lances had almost made him a living pincushion by the time I got him on Athena. Geez, Sumia…How'd you do this so fast in that cut scene. Yet this is a world where the Walking Dead cast can just say "Oh we're f'd, where evil dragons want to eat you for breakfast and all the rules in Frozen go out the window…Because in the game you can end up marrying someone (you just met) within about three days game time. (Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, etc.)

"So…is this the fourth time I've saved your hide in a span of…a week and a half?" I said.

Chrom opened his eyes and realized he was airborne and…almost fell off Athena. Thank Naga he grabbed onto my waist or I might have not caught if he fell…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, you are…" he replied.

"Muh?"

My attention snapped to the lancers with a new set of…Holy Naga…silver lances…. I did a quick loop around and landed in front of Raimi. Her lancers turned to us ready to strike when I said, "Halt! (Athena rears)I think a duel with the commanding officer to prove whether we are Ylissean or not will suffice,"

"And why should I abide by that?" Raimi inquired.

"In Ferox strength speaks louder than words, yes? If you don't except this duel….What will your fellow border guard members think of you?" I pressed.

"Very well, you have your duel,"

"Any restrictions?"

"No magic,"

I turned to Chrom with a worried look and whispered, "Shit…A rapier or armorslayer would be great right now…," Saphirion started vibrating at my side as it transformed into a blue and silver rapier, "Well, that's convenient…I thought it could only turn into standard weapons," I started to get off Athena when Chrom grabbed my arm and whispered, "I don't care how great you are with a weapon, any opponent with a weapon is dangerous…Just…stay safe and good luck," I looked around to see if any of the Shepherds could see us. Nope. All clear, "I'll be fine," I gave Chrom a peck on the cheek and jumped down to face Raimi before he could react.

I took my place across from Raimi and bowed, "I'm Vanessa, tactician of the Shepherds, Ylisse's elite army squadron," Raimi mirrored my actions the best she could in her armor, "I'm Raimi, head of the border guard," I drew Saphirion and pointed it in her direction, "Well, _Raimi_, En garde!"

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

I charged straight at Raimi, flipped over and was about to strike at her when she parried with her javelin. She retracted her arm and aimed a thrust at my abdomen. I dodged and planted a foot in her face. She recoiled, with a broken nose, and plunged her lance towards my arm. I sidestepped and the lance grazed my skin leaving a small cut. Raimi stepped farther away this time and yelled, _"Die where you stand!"_

My face paled as I realized that this may be what her critical hit quote would be if she were a playable character. My theory was supported as she charged forward at unimaginable speed, considering her armor, ready to plunge her javelin into my gut. I stood where I was, placed my blade back in the scabbard and closed my eyes, as if accepting defeat. I heard Chrom's cry and the clomping of hooves in the distance. _I'm sorry Chrom…if I fail. _Thankfully, I'm a believer in using aikido.

"_I _won't _give in!"_

As soon as Raimi neared me, my eyes snapped open. I drew my rapier, parried the blow and used her strength against her, making her fall back, in one fluid motion. I pointed Saphirion at her neck as she let out a sigh of defeat.

"All part of the plan," I said. Huh, I think I like that victory quote.

_**Vanessa, you've got a pretty upset Chrom on your tail…**_

_I had a feeling…that would be the case._

I stood in my spot brandish Saphirion as it returned to its original form. I heard the clomping of hooves again _3…2…1_ "Vanessa!" I heard Chrom call. Slowly turning to where his voice was coming from, I winced as I saw the rage in his eyes. Nervously, I rubbed the bottom of my nose, coming up with what to say. My thoughts were interrupted by Chrom beginning a…lecture? Well, never thought he was the type.

"You could've died out there! I told you not to do anything reckless!"

"Chrom, I'm trained for this! I will_ never_ accept an easy death! Sure, I closed my eyes and stood there doing nothing, _physically._ Truth is I was waiting for her to draw near, as you saw, so I could use her strength against her," My Severa-like nature started surfacing, as my eyebrow began twitching, "I _will not_ be treated as some damsel in distress!" As I balled my fists, I noticed a bit of hurt in his eyes and calmed myself, "Where I come from there has been many women's rights disputes in the past and some places women don't have any rights at all…It hurts to see how weak men think woman are…That they can't hold their own…That they are only used for repopulating the human race…" I patted Athena's head as she appeared at my side, "I know you don't think that considering where Sully stands…nor can any of the other Shepherds…Well…maybe Virion," I chuckled at the thought, "Although…I suppose it's in your nature to worry about your comrades' welfare,"

"What you say is true…though I did not know how society was where you lived…" Chrom eyes became distant as he ventured into his mind, "Where exactly did you live?" My blood ran cold as I realized that this question would have come sooner or later. _Naga…please give me the words of the truth of my true past._ As if answering my prayer words and memories filled my mind.

"Robin and I lived here in Ylisse until we were about three years of age. That's when Validar came for us…," I said dryly, "Mother, not Naga, and Father told me to run and hide as they marched to Plegia to free Robin, who had been captured," Tears welled in my eyes as I learned of the sorrow and fear I had felt then, "My mother didn't make it and took her place among the stars. Father, however, escaped with Robin, in his animal form, carrying him in his mouth like a mewling kit," I smirked as the memory was revealed to me.

"What's this animal form…pray tell," Chrom questioned.

"My father was a hybrid Laguz, half cat, half tiger, so he was nimble, fast and powerful and bigger than the average cat when in beast form. I'd say he was up to Athena's neck," I proudly explained.

"Hm…I thought the Laguz tribes were long gone…,"

"I am the last that I know of…" I took off my Naga's Tear necklace and clutched it in my hands, "Father rushed Robin and me to the Outrealm Gate to send us away…He was killed at the gate," Salty tears slowly trailed down my cheeks as I continued to explain my past, "What he didn't know was that he sent us to the future of Ylisse…where the past was all forgotten…New cultures formed…New religions rose up…Save for one link to the past…a game telling the history of Ylisse…someone had developed this magical item for a magical device of sorts and simulated your…lives…and perhaps…mine. I only know of what could happen for every history text has its…misinterpretations," I sighed as I came to my conclusion, "That means I'm as clueless as you are…I'll help where I'm able but it's dangerous to mess with the river of time,"

"This future…I'm assuming telling me would…ruin it? And this game…?" Chrom said slowly.

I nodded, "I can tell you that it's way more advanced and scarier than the world you live in now…so much poverty…crime…hate…death…backstabbing…Let's leave it at that,"

I was thankful when the Shepherds caught up to us soon after our conversation ended so I wouldn't have to do much explaining. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Frederick who had approached, "Well that's a wrap on that…" Yeah you know the rest of it. "So…let's go meet the khan!"


	5. Chapter 4 (Two Falchions)

**Sorry the last chapter was so short…I've been separating each chapter like the chapter in the game….So the last chapter and this one should be published at the same time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Falchions**

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"I bet you that the khan is training." I said slyly.

"How much you want to bet?"

"Hmm…Heh…If I win you owe me dessert at dinner,"

"And if I win you have to wear your original attire,"

He knows I hate wearing something that revealing…Well, I know I'm going to win! You just see Robin…I laughed manically in my head…dessert will be mine…and probably all the dignity I have.

"You're on!" I took his hand and shook it.

**General POV ~Should I keep it like this for the rest of the story? Or should I switch back and forth? ~**

Robin looked forward again, "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled view, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

Flavia was about to make her entrance when a girl with snow white hair interjected, "Robin, will you get it through your head already? A woman can be a just as strong leader as a man can! Heck I bet she's on the same level as the West Khan!"

"Of course I am! …Please do go on!" Came a strong, feminine voice, causing the group of Shepherds to turn around.

"Huh?" Gasped the white haired boy known as Robin.

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" The blunette prince inquired.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox," The dark-skinned, blonde replied.

"Hate to interrupt…but it's my guess that we interrupted your training with our arrival," Vanessa spoke up. It had come to her attention that if she lost this bet she would be eternally embarrassed. Her eyes lit up with relief as the East Khan said, "I was indeed. But the war with Plegia is far more important,"

The tactician turned to her twin and said, "Ha! I think I won that bet!" Her brother conceded with a sigh and started counting his blessings.

* * *

**Vanessa's POV ~Meh third person is overrated~**

I scratched my head sheepishly and said, "So about the border…."

Flavia replied with a frown and clenched her fist, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom blurted out. He came to his senses and said, "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

Flavia laughed and said, "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech," as I said, "Welcome to the dark side…we have cookies,"

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." Chrom replied.

"...Ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse," Flavia said sadly.

I chimed in saying, "If it's to my understanding…the West Khan is currently in power…But isn't the tournament coming up?"

Flavia nodded, "I didn't think Ylisseans would read up Feroxi traditions…But yes, the next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions," Flavia sized us up and continued, "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"And you need outsiders because there would be tons of dead khans and blood feuds otherwise?"

"Ha! You're a sharp one!"

I snickered as Chrom said, "Well, she is _my_ tactician after all,"

_His tactician? Yup guys I'm officially an object…Or, does he mean….?_

"Anyway, it is your choice to make," Flavia said, smirking at his possessiveness.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel,"

"Ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordswoman champions the West-Khan,"

"She shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity,"

"Well-spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

As she led us towards the arena I asked the question that has been bugging me since we arrived.

"Excuse me, Flavia, but how is the tournament set up? I hadn't read that far into it. Is it small army vs. small army or two sets of champions pitted against each other with a first round, second round, semi-final and final?" I asked.

"The first way, but to win you have to beat the other champion, which is as I've heard, Marth. As I said, she's quite the swordswoman,"

Satisfied, I cracked my back, neck and knuckles and turned to Chrom saying, "Shall we discuss our strategy when we get there?"

"Sure. I bet you already have a plan brewing,"

"It's only been about a week and you know me so well,"

Robin interrupted our conversation saying, "Why can't we just charge in without doing all this thinking stuff?"

"You're just saying that to be annoying…you're are smart enough to know why…" I replied.

"I bet I could devise a strategy…"

"ANYTHING you can do _I _can do better~"

"Ha!"

"I can do ANYTHING better than you~"

_I feel a song coming on…_

"No you can't~,"

"Yes I can~,"

"No you can't~"

"Yes I can~"

"No you can't~"

"Yes I can, yes I can~!"

"Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you~"

"You know what? Screw this! It's time to speak louder than words!"

"Gladly!"

I went to jump at Robin but Frederick stopped me mid-jump and put me down. When I went to run at him again Chrom went between Robin and me.

_Not in my house!_

"*Sigh* Robin just…Hey Lissa didn't you say before that you wanted to look around the market in town? Robin would _gladly_ take you…." I reached into my cloak and pulled out a spare fire tome, "It's dangerous to go alone with just Robin so…Take this!" I handed it to Lissa.

_That quote is checked off my list!_

I sighed again, "So about that strategy…"

"Why do you and Robin start fighting at the drop of a hat…?" Chrom asked slowly.

"Because one of the guards dropped their helmet on the way here," I said sarcastically, "*Sigh* Gods I sigh a lot…Trust me Robin and I are two peas in a pod…So we fight over every little thing, but it's to show we care about each other. You and Lissa are the same, aren't you?"

As we talked Flavia went back to the training grounds, Robin and Lissa left, Frederick…went to do what he does…probably collecting mushrooms…and the other Shepherds went to their assigned rooms.

"Yeah…I suppose…You know Emm isn't always as calm and collected as you all see her to be. She is actually quite the prankster. I guess that's where Lissa gets it from,"

I half listened as I stared out onto the circular arena. So this is Arena Ferox….I looked up towards the ceiling hoping it was open, but alas it was not. Can't use the storm cloud strategy. Maybe a magical barrier strategy? Now what type of magic should I use? Wind is the weakest…Thunder is the strongest. Fire would be the best course of action…I don't want to kill my future daughter if she charges with her colleagues at the beginning.

I turned to Chrom who was also lost in his own little world, gripping Falchion's hilt tightly. "Chrom?"

No response. "Chrom?!" No response. I walked forward and knocked lightly on his forehead saying, "Hello~? Is anyone home~? Don't tell me your mind and soul have been spirited away and all that's left is a Risen?"

Chrom jumped back from the impact, his cheeks red with…embarrassment. Probably thinking about what men think of when no one is paying attention….or something. "I see you're awake now," I said. Finally, the rest of what happened caught up to him and he said, "Gods those gauntlets are cold…"

I smirked, taking off my half gauntlets, which covered only the back half of my hand and wrist, and gloves, that go under my gauntlets, and put them in my cloak. I knocked lightly on his forehead again and said, sarcastically, "Is that better your Royal Highness?" I chuckled as I made my way to the center of the arena.

"So I was thinking something like this," I took out my Elfire tome, made a colossal orb of fire in my hand and threw it at the center of the arena. In my mind I willed a flickering barrier of flame to erupt from the ground creating another wall in the center. "We wait for their charge and when they draw close, one of our mages will create a wall of flame,"

"I don't think any of our mages will be able to do that. Miriel said herself that fire bending is impossible. That the shape of the flame can't be changed," Chrom said.

That piqued my interest. Fire bending? If there's lightning magic then maybe I can lightning bend? Alright I'm bringing back Azula and Zuko.

I switched my Elfire tome with my Elwind and created a small ball of wind in my hand.

"Let's see this bending in action!" I turned to Chrom, "Let's start with a simple air blast! Brace yourself!"

Alright looks like watching Avatar has paid off. Enlarging the sphere I moved both my hands in an outward motion towards Chrom.

"Rrrgh…That certainly burns…" Chrom choked out.

"That wasn't even my full strength. You're no getting soft now, are you?" I let out a sigh of resignation, "I suppose dinner will do you good. We should head back,"

Quickly, I put away my tome and dragged Chrom towards the dining hall. As we entered we saw the Shepherds at long wooden table. Think Harry Potter-style. On the far right was another wooden table with food lined up on it. Seeing my usual gang of friends and family I skipped over, with Chrom in tow, and slammed my hands on the table saying, "I've done it! I've figured out how to bend fire, thunder and wind to my will! Now if only water could be mastered…"

"That's quite the achievement, dare I say," Said the familiar voice of Miriel from behind me, "Would you care to demonstrate?"

_Gods…Is she stalking me….? Someone call the Po… _

"I admit I haven't completely mastered it. I can only do minor things so far. I'm quite tired now, but I'll be happy to show you in tomorrow's battle,"

"As will I," With that the mage walked back to where she was sitting near Vaike.

I turned back to everyone and said, "I see you've gotten your food already, so what's on the menu?"

Robin, who was sitting next to Lissa and Frederick, spoke up, "Well, there's fish," I cringed, "bear meat, some turkey legs, some roasted pig," Sumia, who was on the other side of Frederick and across from Sully and Virion, started speaking, "Also there's a variety of alcoholic beverages," I cringed again.

"Everything sounds delicious, well maybe except for the fish. Also I don't do alcohol. I like to be in control one hundred percent of the time," I replied, "So what about you Chrom?"

"Bear meat sounds great (I mutter, "Of course,")" He said, "I've had my fair share of banquets with alcohol and they never ended well, so I've steered clear of it,"

"Sober!" I exclaimed randomly, "*cough* It's sort of an inside joke between Robin and me," As I said that Robin cracked up laughing, "Lissa," I turned to the blonde princess, "I trust you will keep Robin sober," I chuckled and waltzed over to the food, my mouth watering.

I picked up a plate and took a gander at the food. I've never been much of a bacon person, mostly because it usually was burned when my family made it, but that roasted pig is calling my name. I placed a piece of it on my plate and went to grab a turkey leg when I saw only one piece of bear meat left. My eyes locked with Chrom's and both our arms shot forward towards the platter. We both stopped abruptly as I said, "We've let the holy bear meat come between us…Have we stooped so low?"

"If this has come between us…" Chrom started.

"Hold! I can fix this!" I interrupted, drawing Saphirion, "I can't do duplication, but I can do this," Slowly I turned my blade around and held it like a knife. Bringing it down, slowly, I made a clean cut down the middle of the meat. "May we show unity as we eat this holy meat!" Chrom grabbed one of the pieces of bear and took a bite out of it as I took a bite out of my piece. "Unity!" I exclaimed, loud enough for only us to hear. We exploded into laughter as we made our way back to the table and Shepherds look at us incredulously. By mostly I mean Miriel.

I took my seat on Sully's left and across from Robin as Chrom sat on my right. As I ate I asked Robin, "So how was your trip to the market," Robin blushed a bit, causing me to smirk, "We can finish this conversation later then," I turned to Sumia and said, "So what about you?"

The pink Pegasus Knight, launched into her story as soon as I had asked, "Well, I helped Frederick here with his daily chores. Although, I think I made it a lot harder than it had to be because of my clumsiness," She frowned at her last statement. Frederick joined, trying to assuage her worries, "Milady, you were great help. The least good you did was even asking,"

"Thanks Frederick. Do you mind if I help tomorrow, then?" Sumia eyes brightened as she spoke. Frederick's mouth curved upwards, slightly, mind you, as he responded with a, "Sumia, it would be a pleasure,"

_Hmm…Their supports are on the way…Tomorrow should be their B Support._

An idea struck my mind as I put down what I was eating and took out my 'book of knowledge' aka aqua tome aka 3DS. I opened my book and went to the newfound 'Support' page. Just as I predicted. Apparently while at the market Robin and Lissa had their C Support, also Miriel and Vaike, Sumia and Frederick and Chrom and I did as well.

Looking up from my book and putting it away, I turned to Sully, "So what've you been up to Sully?" The red haired Cavalier beamed as she said, "Training, what else?"

"Oh I thought you'd be knocking some sense into our archer from Rosanne,"

Chrom turned to me questioningly as he overheard this, "Virion is from where?"

"*ahem* Rosanne. It is located on the continent of Valm. Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed sooner. His accent was proof. And from his attire, I'd guess he was a noblemen from House Virion," I took a breath and sighed, "But I don't know his reason of coming here…I think its best we wait until he comes to us, Chrom,"

I stood up after finishing my dinner and stretched. With a concealed yawn I turned to everyone, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to call it a night,"

Chrom stood up as well and said, "We've got a long day tomorrow. I'd suggest you all go to sleep soon,"

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Oh come on, I just had to quote Effie!

I followed Chrom down the hall to our rooms which were 'coincidently' across from each other. I had the feeling that someone was shipping us from the shadows. If not then it's a coincidence. I started to go through the door of my room when I turned to Chrom, "Rest well. As you said, we have a big day tomorrow. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall,"

"Same here," I heard Chrom say as I shut the door behind me. I walked over to the wide bed reserved for visiting generals, apparently I'm considered that, and flopped down realizing that it wasn't a coincidence really. I had recalled Flavia saying that we would be in the 'visiting general' area. That's probably how we found our rooms…I think-how do I say this without it sounding very wrong?-I'm starting to act like Chrom? Yeah that sounds clean enough. You can probably guess what I was going to originally say.

I sat there in the darkness waiting for sleep to claim me. It never came. Minutes turned into hours as I laid there. My mind wandered and soon I became even more restless than I had been before. Slowly and quietly, I made my way to the door of my room. As quiet as I could I turned the door knob. After I had opened the door I turned and closed it, sure not to make a noise.

"Can't sleep?"

I jumped, turning around. I recognized Chrom's figure in the darkness and let out a sigh of relief.

"That makes two of us," I replied.

"What ails you?" Chrom asked.

I smirked, "Your life in one hand and the entire army in my other? No, that's not what ails me. I'm suffering from insomnia? Not that either," I looked around, "I need to…get rid of some energy…you see I'm mostly a night owl. Although, not many people are up to sparring this late at night,"

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge,"

"I won't hold back. If I had gotten even a tiny scratch on you the other day, Frederick would've had my head. On a stake. In a giant bonfire. And he would be like….He would have a….Oh, um, smile yeah. And hold his arms up praising the sight…Like," I quietly demonstrated what I meant, "I only know this because I had one of those 'Sully's cooking dreams'. You were there. Just staring, with the most panicked look on your face. Robin was having a dance party with a zebra…,"

"Okay…"

"This sort of comes with my restlessness," I walked towards the training grounds, only stopping when I didn't hear Chrom behind me, "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Chrom**

I followed Vanessa down the hall after a moment's hesitation. She had removed her armor and had only her cloak, blue tunic, beige pants and boots on. Her white hair was in pigtails like when I had first met her.

When we reached the end of the Feroxi garrison we turned right and headed out to the training grounds. We had found an open space and had stood across from each other when Vanessa asked,

"Sword or lance?"

"Sword," I replied.

"Hmm, predictable," The amused light in her eyes was replaced by determination as she charged at me. I barely had time to react and draw Falchion to block the blow that came soon after. She continued to push Saphirion against Falchion, causing sparks to fly. Due to her build, I quickly overpowered her as she jumped back with a flip and landed gracefully a few paces back.

I smile crossed my face as I said, "You like to get straight to the point don't you?"

"I can be rather impatient at times," she replied, "And stop with the puns,"

I charged back at her and her blade quickly met mine blow for blow as I sent a volley of blows her way. I started overpowering her so she did the 'logical' thing and brought her foot to the flat of the swords and kicked them away…somehow.

* * *

**Vanessa "Freaky Friday"**

I was exhausted, so I decided to end the spar quickly by kicking both swords away.

"I'm…done…" I gasped out.

We both walked up to a sword that we thought was our own and sheathed them. I led Chrom back and bid him good night again as I entered my room. Well it must be Friday morning because things after that got freaky. I fell into a dream and next thing I knew I had awoken in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. Except…I wasn't in my room. I was in _Chrom's_. I looked around, seeing as I was the only one in there I looked down and realized that I wasn't me anymore. As in not _Vanessa_ anymore. I had turned into _Chrom_. Geez, did we share a fortune cookie fortune or something? This is just like Freaky Friday…

I must remain calm. Stay calm because I'm a tactician. What, I've seen that as well! *cough* Right our…dignity…no… Ah! Identities are at stake here!

I literally jumped off the top layer of the bed and…landed face first on the floor. Gods…Chrom's mass is a lot different than mine. It's like having a small ball and chain chained to your leg. I made my way to the door for the second time that night and opened it. As I opened it I was met with 'Vanessa' opening the door to 'her' room. Our gazes met and we simultaneously said;

"Chrom/Vanessa what's going on?!"

'Vanessa' asked, "What if the Shepherds…" in my—'Vanessa's' voice.

"We're going to be fine," I heard Chom's —my voice say.

"What if we never switch back…?"

_I suppose that wouldn't be entirely bad…_

"Chrom, it's not the end of the world!" I whispered harshly, "We'll figure this out. Plus it'll give us chance to experience the world in the other's shoes. The tournament is at noon which is in about eight or nine hours. We have three options. 1) We could figure it out now. 2) We could get some rest and figure it out when everyone else is awake. And 3) we can shrug it off and wait 'til after the tournament. Personally, I don't like option three,"

I chuckled as a thought edged its way into mind. I saw 'Vanessa' shoot me a confused look.

"I was just thinking how odd it must be for you to hear a lecture from me from you own mouth,"

"Heh…I suppose. I never was the tactical type," I chuckled again as he pondered the options.

"If we go with option two, I promise not to laugh like a giddy schoolgirl in front of anyone. I can't ruin your public image, can I?"

"*cough* Umm…honestly, I prefer option one," He replied.

"I suppose your word is law," I closed my eyes and contemplated the situation, "What events led up to us waking up like this. I doubt it was dinner. There was the spar,"

"You knocked both our swords away…"

"And we just grabbed any sword and went to bed,"

"That means…"

I smirked, "I believe this is my field of knowledge," I drew the sword from Chrom's belt, which was not Falchion, but indeed Saphirion, "This is about to get scientific…Actually more like super natural…" I crossed my arms. Oh gods…The game doesn't lie…when it depicts how strong Chrom is. I must've been pretty red in the face and was glad that it was so dark, "It seems that Saphirion and Falchion have a spiritual tie to their…wielders. So when we accidently switched swords our souls switched bodies,"

I continued, "And that's just a hypothesis. If the sword truly is a being with life, then it must have certain standards and preordained spiritual ties to their future wielders,"

When I finished speaking, I plastered Chrom's signature comical grin on his face. That was a complete guess really. But I had read enough fanfics, watched enough movies and TV to know how this stuff usually turns out.

"So you're saying that we should switch swords and hope for the best?"

I nodded and handed him Saphirion as he handed me Falchion. I placed it in his belt and said, "Just don't break it, okay? You seem to have a knack for that,"

"I really should be saying that to you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

Before he could answer my question, I couldn't resist the urge to ruffle my white-haired self's hair any longer. I quickly turned and opened the door, giving Chrom a quick peace sign. From behind the door I called, "'Night!"

I flopped down on a bed for the third time that night, waiting for sleep to claim me. Third time's the charm, eh?

* * *

**Chrom**

_Why are women so cryptic? I suppose it takes one to know one…_I thought as I looked down at Vanessa's body. _It certainly is odd seeing myself be so childish._ I chuckled at the thought. _I guess Lissa had to get her childishness from somewhere._

I entered the room quietly and sprawled across the bed waiting for the inky darkness of sleep to overcome me.

**~ Few hours later ~**

When I came to, light was filtering through the window of _my_ room. It seems as if I had returned to my own body. Surprisingly, I felt pretty well rested considering the events of last night. Slowly, I made my way to the door and tried to tame the disheveled mass of hair on my head. When I was satisfied enough I left the room and rapped three times on Vanessa's door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I heard her voice come from behind the door.

Feet shuffled across the floor as she opened the door and stepped out of her room.

"So I was going to head—"

She was wearing a dark blue skin tight shirt with an attached skirt. **(A/N Think along the lines of the female avatar in Samurai Warriors Chronicles)** The shirt had the emblem of House Ylisse in the top right corner. Around her waist was a white belt that had another strap crossing diagonally from the left side to her right shoulder. Her shoulders were donned with two silver shoulder plates carved with the crest of House Ylisse as well. On her feet were blue and silver knee-high boots. Her long, snow-white hair was in a high ponytail reaching her shoulder blades. Her hands had silver and blue cuffed gloves.

* * *

**Vanessa**

A smirk slowly came to my face.

"Hmm…Enjoying the view?" I said slyly.

As I said that his eyes met mine and he set his jaw, "W-What's with the new attire?"

I sighed, "Seventy-five percent of the reason I'm wearing it is because of Sumia. That girl sure knows how to use black mail. Twenty-five percent of the reason I'm wearing this is because it enhances my speed and attack power due to how light it is and how much more force I can put into it than a suit of armor,"

"And what's this black mail?" It was his turn to be sly.

An extreme wave of heat came to my face as I stuttered out, "N-None of y-your concern!" I accidently let how I feel about a certain someone slip and she threatened to tell if I didn't wear one of her outfits. I honestly wonder why she wanted me to in the first place. It certainly got his attention though…Oh, Sumia you're a devious one, aren't you.

I brushed a rebel lock of my wavy, white hair behind my ear as I reached to knock Chrom on the head. It wasn't that far of a reach because we were about the same height, Frederick, being the tallest in our group, maybe had five or six inches on us. After I heard him yelp, I held up my pointer finger and said, "Maybe I'll tell you one day. But now, to breakfast!"

"Yeah…about that. We have last minute training before breakfast," He deadpanned as I planted my face into the cobblestone wall and groaned. After I finished mumbling unintelligible curses into the wall I turned back to Chrom and followed him to the training grounds at snail-pace.

As we reached the training area that we had visited last night, Frederick was setting people up to do training drills. I was about to follow suit when I spotted the familiar-not-so-familiar Lon'qu training on the other side of the grounds. I told Chrom that I would join him later and made my way across to Lon'qu, who was beating the crap out of training dummies. Yay.

"If I'm correct you're the old champion?" I said as I leaned against a training dummy. Lon'qu tensed up as he realized my presence. I walked closer to him and held my hand out, "I'm Vanessa, chief tactician of the Shepherds, Ylisse's elite army squadron," As I suspected he didn't shake it. My eyes narrowed as I pretended to come to my conclusion. "You have gynophobia, am I right? That must be why Marth beat you so easily,"

"…What do you want?" He said, indifferently, with a gruff voice.

"Gynophobia or not, I thought you looked a little lonely over here by yourself,"

"..."

"Silent, lone wolf type, eh?"

"…"

"I didn't catch your name. What would that be?"

"…Lon'qu,"

"Lon'qu? Are you from Chon'sin?"

He nodded.

"Well, see you some other time Mr. Lon'qu!" With that I walked back over to Chrom and the others.

* * *

**Lon'qu**

_More like caligynephobia…_

* * *

**Chrom**

Frederick had paired up the Shepherds and sent them to do various training exercises when Vanessa returned from her little 'adventure'. Frederick paired me up with her to work on our teamwork, even though we worked well together already. Frederick put us up against Stahl and Sully.

Vanessa snorted, "We have to _work _on our _teamwork_?" She sighed and whispered, "I say we blow this pop stand and hightail it to breakfast," Frederick glared at us from the sidelines, causing us to shudder, "You know what? I think we should fall back and save our hide before Freddy pierces it with his glare," We turned to Frederick with barely suppressed chuckles.

* * *

**Vanessa ~Time Skip~**

"*pant, pant, pant* Screw you Frederick…" I choked out after training. I'm starving…He simply just stood there with an amused look on his face. Chrom, who was supporting me with his shoulder, had to hold me back as I tried to charge Frederick, "Let me at him, let me at him!" I said as I struggled against his grip. "Okay…I-I'm fine…" Chrom slowly loosened his grip. Big mistake. As soon as he did I charged straight at Frederick drawing Saphirion. "Agggh!" Frederick simply stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out to trip me. And of course I face planted.

"*sweat drop* Er…Are you alright, Vanessa?" Chrom asked.

"Donph worphy, I'm finph," I said, face still in the ground, "Yeaphs oph livnph whif Robiph haf trainphed meph forph thish,"

"…What did you say?"

I picked my face off of the ground with a bit of dirt on my cheeks, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Years of living with Robin have trained me for this," I planted my face back in the ground, "I thinph I'm gonaph rest herph forph aph phile,"

"Uh huh…"

Chrom walked around me until he was in front of me and extended his hand, "Give me your hand," I gladly took his hand and became face to face with him yet again. I stepped back and chuckled lightly.

"Like when you found Robin and me in that field," I smiled, "It's only been a week, but it feels like so long ago. Yet another common sentence between us,"

"Heh…I suppose so,"

An embarrassing growl escaped my stomach causing me to rub my head sheepishly, "About breakfast…"

Chrom nodded and I started to follow, but not before turning to face Frederick and glaring.

_This isn't over yet Frederick…I might just send you into a swarm of Risen alone, all of them with hammers, without a healer…There's about a forty-five-percent chance he would survive._

**~After Breakfast~ Tournament Time!**

Since only six people could enter the tournament on each side, I chose Sumia, Frederick, Lissa, Robin, Chrom and myself to fight. Each side had fifteen minutes to warm, so I had chosen to work on my martial arts, Robin being the one defending.

"Hyah!" I threw a kick towards his face which he caught with his right hand, "Hyagh!" Wrenching my foot out of his grip, I aimed a punch at his shoulder. I jumped back quickly before he could catch my fist, "Ragh!" Jumping forward again, I aimed a roundhouse kick at his abdomen, which he blocked with his arm, "Alright, I think that's enough practice. Thanks Robin," I ruffled his hair and walked back over to where Chrom was practicing with Frederick.

"I've scanned the arena. They have two mages, four fighters, two knights and two myrmidons" I reported. I hadn't recalled the two extra myrmidons from the game…Maybe they aren't generic myrmidons?

"Good. And I assume you have the rest of the plan set?" Chrom asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Sumia and Frederick will get the mages and knights. Lissa and Robin will handle the fighters. Lissa still has that thunder tome I gave her. We'll take the myrmidons and Marth. Any objections?"

"It seems like a solid plan,"

After Chrom spoke, the khans announced the start of the tournament. Immediately the enemy troops charged forward while Marth stayed back with the two myrmidons. I signaled for the selected Shepherds to fall back a few paces as I set up the boundary. As they approached, I brought out my fire tome and subtly made an orb of fire in my hand. When it became big enough, I threw it at the ground and envisioned it as a wall of fire, which it did become. The enemy troops hit the wall and were considerably injured.

* * *

**Lucina "Marth" **

It seems Mother hasn't lost her wit. Well I suppose she couldn't have since we are in the past. As mother commanded her forces I let mine charge, excluding the twins. I won't have my brother and sister charging into danger. My sister, Caelyn, had her dark blue hair in a braid, similar to Mother, trailing halfway down her back and was garbed in a female myrmidon outfit with white pants, made out of canvas, and knee-high silver and blue boots. My brother, Mark, had his dark blue hair roughly cut like Father and had a similar attire to Caelyn but the male version. Though they dressed as myrmidons they both aspired to become a great tactician like Mother.

"Caelyn, Mark, when Mother approaches you fight her. I'll handle father," I said.

"Seems just like you," Caelyn started cheerfully.

"To trail after Father," Mark finished.

"Say the ones who used to trail after Mother all day," I said back.

The pattering of feet caught my attention and I turned to see Father and Mother side by side ready to take us on. Mother's eyes softened and she told Father to take me on as she turned to take on the twins. As she started to engage in her battle I turned to Father, who had already drawn Falchion, and drew Falchion, from my time, from its scabbard and pointed it daringly at him.

**~Cut Scene~ Two Falchions**

"Where did you get that?" Father asked, "There's no way…"

With that Father jumped into the air, doing a forward somersault and bringing his sword down on my Falchion. Sparks flew as I parried the volley of swings he sent my way soon after. The force of the swings were slowly pushing me back.

"Tell me—"

I cut him off by sending a volley of swings his way.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He continued.

We leaped at each other, our swords skimming. I landed a few feet behind Father and turned, jumping and copying his somersault move. Father easily dodged by jumping back.

"My father!" I replied.

He stepped back brandishing Falchion and bringing it to his side.

"Who is your father?" Father asked.

"You'll find out one day. He's closer than you think,"

* * *

**Vanessa **

**Minutes Earlier ~Twin Fight~**

I approached the twins warily. Hmph. How many children will I have to...A girl and a boy?

"*Sigh* Alright, are you Chrom's kids too? I swear…"

"I'm Caelyn!" The girl replied.

"And I'm Mark," The boy said.

"Definitely names I chose…" I resigned, "Tell me…How many years apart are you and Lucina?"

"That would be two," Caelyn said cheerfully.

I relaxed a bit, "Do you have any more siblings? I want to be mentally prepared..."

"We have an older brother," Mark said monotonously, "He's two years older than us and one month younger than Lucina,"

"One month?!"

"They were twins born on separate days," Caelyn clarified

"To be honest I never thought of having children. I thought I would never meet someone like your father," I said, "I never thought I would have a legacy,"

I sighed and drew Saphirion, making it into two curved twin blades. It seemed fitting for a moment, "It seems as if twins run in the family," I brandished both blades, "It's your choice to fight or not. But remember; I don't hold back!"

"It's twin time!" They said in unison as they charged towards me. A lance and a sword. A lance isn't what you'd expect from a myrmidon. I guess that's just their attire and not their skill. They closed in on me as I butterfly kicked their weapons away. Gods…they're as easy to beat as Morgan. Well, I suppose they are my Morgans.

"You certainly didn't inherit your humor and liveliness from your father," I smiled at the family resemblance, "It looks like your father and sister are finishing up," I led the twins over to Lucina and Chrom, "Oi, Chrom, I think she's had enough. We've got an alliance to win. These two," I gestured toward the twins, "are already beaten," I turned back to them, "Although we could use some more allies for the Ylissean cause," I rested, now normal, Saphirion on my shoulder and smiled at them, "If you agree Chrom and if they are willing,"

"Of course I agree," He closed his eyes and nodded. When he snapped them back open he turned to Lucina, "I would like you to join us. If you want that is. I'd like to know more about that father of yours,"

"About my father…It should be obvious…" Lucina shook her head, "I'll gladly join your cause,"

"And where Lucina goes, I'm sure to follow!" Caelyn said, "I'm Caelyn, the legacy of the White Pegasus!" She let out a whistle and a white pegasus, not Athena, appeared at her side.

"And I'm her brother, Mark," Mark said, "legacy of the Silver Blade!" He let out a whistle and a silver wyvern appeared at his side.

"Quite the interesting names," I said, "Please stop by my room later, you two. Marth as well. I'd like to 'discuss your abilities,'"

**~Time Skip~ Flavia's After Party**

After we won the tournament Flavia granted our alliance and the West Khan, Basilio, gave us a swordsman, which was Lon'qu. It was held in the mess hall. There was bear meat, chicken and a few dishes that I didn't recognize. Since the kids were officially a part of the Shepherds they participated in the festivities.

After Chrom, Robin and I got our fill of bear meat we struck conversations up with some of the Shepherds. While I was listening to the conversation Chrom and Robin were having, jumping in when needed, I started humming subconsciously.

Lissa, being the cute, little devil she is, said, very loudly might I add, "Hey Vanessa can you sing a song!"

"*Sigh* Lissa, I'm not some traveling bard," I whined.

"But you can sing better than one!"

"That's something I hadn't heard you do in a long time!" Robin joined in with a smirk.

"Not you too, Robin," I glared at Chrom, daring him to say anything. Hearing no response I gave a sigh of recognition, I got up and went to the center of the room. All the Shepherds heard our conversation. There's no backing out of this one.

"Of all the battlefields I've traversed; love is certainly the…hardest to fit a strategy into," I said before I began my song. Most of you may recognize it, but if you don't, it's the Ouran High School Host Club theme song. Now that I think of it "Battlefield" would be a better fitting song…I don't know that one by heart so yeah…Or if you think about all the people you could marry in the game…

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love!_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though._

_So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy!_

_Inside my dreams, you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me._

_Lady, maybe, or host? I find I really don't mind_

_If I had to choose a rose, in this garden of romance,_

_Maybe we could take this chance...maybe you're my love,_

_And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine,_

_And with one kiss we could stop time, and I'd fall in love with you._

_Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today._

_Just you and me in a beautiful spring...and we'll always fall in love, again._

_(Hey! Hey!)_

_Maybe you're my love!_

"Oh gods…I'm glad I sang that song out. It's been stuck in my head all day!" I replied earning a few chuckles from the Shepherds. Slyly I turned towards Robin, a plan edging its way into my mind. Robin shrunk away from my gaze and I continued to say, "Hey Robin…Why don't you join me for a duet?" Lissa aided my scheme by dragging Robin to my side and patting him on the head, the best that she could due to her size. I leaned over to Robin and whispered to him to sing the song we did in chorus for tenth grade.

"Just leave out the last 'sweet' part. No need to embarrass ourselves," I whispered.

_**Robin **_

_Vanessa_

Robin nodded and we began;

_ANYTHING you can do, *I* can do better_

_**HA!**_

_I can do ANYTHING better than you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can, Yes I can!_

_**Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you**_

_No you're not_

_**Yes I am**_

_No you're not_

_**Yes I am**_

_No you're not_

_**Yes I am Yes I am!**_

_**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge **_(Makes finger gun)

_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow _(Pretends to draw a bow)

_**I can live on bread and cheese**_

_And only on that?_

_**Yep**_

_So can a rat… _(Robin sighs)

_**Any note you can sing I can sing higher**_

_I can sing any note higher than you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can! _(Really high)

_**How DO you sing that high?**_

_I'm a GIRL_

_**Anything you can say I can say softer**_

_I can say anything softer than you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_*whisper*__**No you can't**_

_*whisper* Yes I can _

_*switch to yell* __**YES I CAN!**_

_**I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker**_

_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker_

_**I can open any safe**_

_Without being caught?_

_**You bet**_

_That's what I thought, you crook _(Robin winces)

_**Any note you can hold I can hold longer**_

_I can hold any note longer than you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't**_

_Yes I can Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can_

_**Yes you can**_

_**Where do you keep all that air?**_

_Ugh…_

_**Oh**_

_**Anything you can say I can say faster**_

_I can say anything faster than you_

_**Noyoucan't**_

_YesIcan_

_*becomes too fast to hear*_

_**I can jump a hurdle**_

_I can wear a girdle_

_**I can knit a sweater**_

_I can fill it better_

_**I can do most anything**_

_Can you bake a pie?_

_**No**_

_Neither can I_

"See it wasn't that bad Robin!" I said, "Plus it's fitting revenge,"

"…Ugh…" Robin groaned.

I walked back over to Lucina and the twins, "Come, let's go to my room to 'discuss how you will contribute to the army,'" They nodded and followed me to my room. We entered and I took a seat on the bed. They stood uncomfortably at the door, "Geez, I'm not going to bite. Lighten up and come over here. Oh and close the door," Caelyn sat on my right with Mark on her right and Lucina sat on my left, "Alright who inherits Saphirion? I know Lucina has inherited Falchion. And what's with the wyvern and pegasus?"

Caelyn spoke up, "We both did. It split into two swords when your final breath left your body…On for me and one for Mark. As for the pegasus…Her name is Sheila. Auntie Sumia bred her pegasus and we constantly made visits so I grew close to the little one,"

Mark spoke regarding his wyvern, "She isn't a wyvern. She's is a dragon named Saphira. You can up with her name," I almost snorted. Ah that was a good book…He looked away blinking back tears, "I know we aren't your children exactly, but," His voice wavered, "I've missed you so much!"

I slid off the bed and turned to him, "Shhh…I have a feeling you don't like to be comforted like a child. But it's going to be alright…when this is all over, _all_ of it. I want you all to stay. Just know in advance, you aren't burdens. You're fine examples for your younger selves that will be born in a few years from now,"

There was a knock at the door.

"Dry your tears, child," I whispered.

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing it was Chrom, I opened it fully. From the serious look on his face I could tell he was contemplating something.

"Oh good evening Chrom! What brings you here at this hour?"

"I couldn't help but overhear…_Younger selves_? Them being your _children_?"

"I can't tell. It's not my information to give. I just found out myself. I'll tell you one thing though, I don't know who their father is, and they wouldn't relay that information to me. I have a theory though but I can't voice it until I know for certain that it is true," I closed my eyes. I had lied to him…Master liar at your service, "I'm sorry,"

"Then why can Marth wield Falchion?"

"It must be because Naga's blessed the exalted bloodline and her blood _is_ Naga's blood,"

"That makes sense…considering I can wield Saphirion,"

"Well…'Night, Blue!" I went back into the room and got the kids, pushing them out and into the hallway.

**~Time Skip~ Back in Ylisse ~Next Morning~**

We had just arrived and reported to Emmeryn the events that went by when Phila came charging in.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" The falcon knight exclaimed.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emm asked.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter,"

"B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa cried.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult,'" Phila replied.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom replied.

Fun filled fact. Dastard is an actual word. It means scoundrel. I looked it up. See Fire Emblem wasn't trying to keep bad words out by making new words.

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us," Emm replied.

"If I may…Lady Emmeryn, I suggest you offer parley. It's not the best course of action, but it stands by your principles,"

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" Chrom said angrily.

"Well that's part 'B' of the plan. If he wants something to destroy Ylisse the best course of action would be…I regret to say this but…war," I crossed my arms, "I don't like the idea of war as much as the next person, but if it is the whole country weighed against the Ylissean army then war would save the most lives. And if he wants revenge on Ylisse because of…," They don't need to know more, they already know what I mean, "he'll want to use Ylisse's sacred treasure, the Fire Emblem. My guess is that he'll use Maribelle as a bargaining chip,"

"There is much truth to your words Vanessa…but if we give him the war he wants," Emm started, "then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will _only _offer parley with King Gangrel,"

"It is true that history could repeat itself…but only if we don't correct our mistakes," I resigned with a sigh, "I know I can't sway your decision for you stand by your own principles. I may be stubborn but you possess more stubbornness than I do," I held my fist, clenched, in front of me and said, "I would like to accompany you,"

"I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions," Chrom said.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa's eyes were filled with a determined fire.

"You can count me in milady," Robin said bowing.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine," Emm said, bowing her head a bit.

* * *

**Finally it's up! Oh geez there's a lot of loose ends (maybe) that I'll tie up later in the story. Anyway thanks for reading! Also if anyone makes any artwork for the story I'd love to see it!**


	6. Chapter 5 (The Exalt and the King)

**Sorry the last chapter had a lack of humor! Anyway usual disclaimer stuff. Also I would like to apologize for some misspellings including using "alright" instead of the grammatically correct words "all right". I had to look that up…Apparently that's correct…Well you learn something new every day! Lastly, Chrom and Vanessa are up to getting to their A Support, Robin and Lissa are up to getting to their A Support, Freddy and Sumia just got their B Support and Vaike and Miriel are on their C Support.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King**

**Vanessa**

Damn, can it get any windier out here? At least there isn't any sand or dirt in my shoes. Stupid Border Pass. Stupid heat. Stupid New York blood. Why…didn't I just ride Athena? Oh right because Chrom requested that I stay near him and Emm to offer advice. Damn lucky kids…I can see Caelyn, Lucina and Mark just laughing up there. Where's that wind tome when I need it? Oh, squeal, here it is! Ahhh…relief…

You know what's a freaking fitting song for this exact moment? Freaking 'Eye of the Tiger". Yeah let's sing it…Aughh I think the heats getting to my brain. Although great idea heated-crazy-driven brain. I was on the like third (?) verse of the music when I started singing it out loud, under my breath.

"_It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight,"_

A gust of wind swept over my head. I looked up and saw Aversa's pegasus. Fuck you Aversa!

"_Rising up to the challenge of our rival,"_

I swear I'm going to roast that thing alive!

_**If you are done threatening to destroy one of my kind, mistress…Why don't you pay attention?**_

Finished with my mental tangent, I looked ahead to see King Gangrel in all his 'radiance'. Yeah eat my-

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us," Emm replied, _calmly_.

"The truth? I can give you the truth," The black witch herself said. Aversa. I don't care how sad your story is, fuck you Aversa.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa," Woo hoo, I'm psychic…

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat," The curly top knockoff replied. Wait is that…Gangrel wouldn't dare!? You've got to be shitting me! Matthew! He looks the same, just with white hair…Little family history lesson. In the future he's Robin's brother, hence my cousin (I think I used that word wrong. Oh well). Here he looks like a mini Robin so…he's our brother?

"Gangrel you-

_Bastard_

Chrom turned to me in surprise after I growled. Sure he's the most obnoxious, annoying, un-manliest, devious, bit-I'll end there. But no one hurts my family! I am tired, sweaty, dirty and at the end of my patience. I will end you!

"Vanessa, are you all right?" Chrom whispered to me as Emm continued her conversation with Gangrel.

"He's my little brother…" I looked towards the small boy with white hair. He wore Morgan-esque robes.

Our conversation was interrupted by Gangrel stating, "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have their heads this instant and be home in time for supper,"

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom and I said in unison except I used a much ruder word(s) than 'devil'. Let your imagination run wild, folks.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt," He's gaze flicked to me. I was wearing the same thing I wore yesterday, "Who's this silver-haired maiden?" It's really, really, really light blonde, Gangrel get your facts straight! "Perhaps I could offer you a trade; two for two. Your lady friend over there and the Fire Emblem in exchange for Mari Contrary and the shrimp? It's the only way you'll get them both in one piece,"

Oh so he wants a piece of this? I'll gladly fight you and shove my lance up-Ok, calm down. End that train of thought. Ugh…Sanity is returning. "Last time I checked, Mad Hatter, I'm a person not some bargaining chip. I know Maribelle agrees," My fury intensified, "mhm mh mhmh! Mhm gif moofer fpher!" A hand clasped over my mouth. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Robin's white hair. Thanks wittle bwo. I conceded with a sigh. A war starts anyway…but I don't want to be the cause of it. Robin brought his hand away, "The Emblem's power won't grant the wish you want anyway! An end for Ylisse? You know why? 'Cuz you won't get it!"

_I just saved you a pointless wall of text. You're welcome. Well not _pointless_….._

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

Three brigands ran for to attack us. One took a one way ticket to hell from my lance and the other is still dying slowly by Chrom's blade.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom growled.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

I whispered to Chrom, "The war…that part of the river of time hasn't changed. I'm afraid my rage got the best of me…I assure you it will end soon…I'm sorry…" I slowly looked up from the bloody mess and turned away…Killer's remorse they call it… "It's playing out as it must though. We mustn't let the ripple effect take place. It can cause drastic changes to the future," I let out a sigh, "There is one thing I'll try to stop though…if it actually happens,"

"And what would that be?" He whispered back.

"You'll know when the time comes,"

I heard a gasp from Aversa as Ricken freed Maribelle and Matt. I turned triumphantly to Chrom and said, "Plan Shorty success!"

* * *

**~Hours ago~ I have my cloak on during the flashback, but not at the border pass.**

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border," Chrom asked.

Suddenly Ricken materialized next to me saying, "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission," Chrom replied.

"Aww Chrom…Let the kid come. He's, what? Two years younger than you? He's just a late bloomer. Plus I've got a plan. And I need a smaller person for it," I said. He's a cute kid, I have to restrain myself from taking off his mage hat and tousling his hair.

"And what would that plan be?"

I took out a book on the geography of the area from my magical tactician-not-tactician-cloak.

"*Ahem* Allow me!" I pointed to the low dips and rocky areas, "He'd want to show off Maribelle being held hostage so she'll be high up. If we want to get to her, a smaller, stealthier person could do it. Also Plegia puts pride in their flying units," Chrom nodded, "such as wyverns, so magic and Ricken's Elwind tome would do nicely,"

_Technically, I could use Kellam, the ninja master! But I want Ricken to prove himself._

"I…Ugh…Fine. Ricken can come," Chrom resigned, "But don't do anything stupid,"

I high-fived Ricken, "All right! I'll prove to you that I'm not a little kid," Ricken said.

* * *

**~Present Time~**

"It just got Ricked!" (As in Ricken plus wicked equals Ricked. That was actually a typo at first.)

I told him to say that. Looks like I've got a new friend! I have a feeling that I'll Mary Sue eventually…To much happiness…

"Nice one Ricken!" I yelled across the field. I turned back towards Chrom, "I _told_ you so,"

"You can be so childish sometimes…" Chrom said with a sigh.

"What can I say? It all comes with the package," I jabbed a thumb at my chest, "Plus everyone has their moments,"

A wyvern screeched in the distance…Right, war, Matt. I get so off topic sometimes. An arrow flew past my face, gaining my attention.

"Er…We should probably go now…Er," I collected myself, strategy ready, "Shepherds assemble!" What? I couldn't resist, "Robin, go with Freddy, Lissa and Sumia to save Maribelle and…the boy. Stahl, Sully, Virion, Lon'qu, Vaike and Miriel, take the western path. Oh right and Kellam go with them," The said Shepherds went off to carry out their orders, "That just leaves us…Falchion should be the bane of those wyverns in the distance, considering it was created to slay a dragon and…You get the idea. Aerial combat with wind tomes would also be effective. Athena could ferry us over there…" I scanned his face looking for some sort of approval, "Is that agreeable?"

"…Er…Yeah. I agree," Chrom said uncertainly.

"What ails you?" I let out a whistle to call Athena, "You can't hide anything from me,"

"Heh. I suppose," He started as I mounted Athena(Er… that is climb onto her back), "I was thinking about what Gangrel," I helped him onto Athena's back, "would do to you if…"

"No need to go on. I understand," Yeah, you be speechless. Now I'm thinking about it. *shudder* There goes my mental stability.

Athena breached the clouds as the sky became a variety of bright pastel colors. I wish I could just sit down and paint it. I guess I could pick up a canvas and some paint when we get back to Ylisstol.

Soon we reached the wyvern riders and I let Chrom off by an outcrop. After he was safely on the ground I jumped down and decapitated the nearest wyvern rider with my lance. Hm. Those entrances.

"Didn't break a sweat," I said flipping my ponytail. I heard scaly wings sailing through the air towards Chrom, "Enemy to the rear!" Chrom turned and finished off the wyvern rider with a stab impaling both rider and wyvern, "Now that's strategy!"

"Watch out!" Chrom exclaimed as a wyvern rider came up behind me. I dodged before I could sustain a life-taking wound. But still sustained a painful blow to the arm. Thanks Navi.

"Raghhh!" I jumped at the said wyvern rider, "Go to hell!" and impaled him through the chest. As he fell to the ground I flashed a grin, "A masterpiece," Whelp, now I'm a sadist. "That's the last time they mess with Vanessa fucking Promitto!" Yeah stand there in awe! "Anyone want a piece of this?!"

"Eh…Now I know I should try not to make you mad," Chrom said quietly.

"Heh…Duly noted?" I said timidly.

Lightning crackled throughout the sky. A dark aura washed over the battlefield. A dark figure riding a black pegasus cackled. It's Aversa's Night! Get it? No…? It's night and…screw it. I hope she doesn't have Goetia. We aren't supposed to fight her until Chapter 22: An Ill Presage. No regrets here. I want to give that bitch a taste of her own medicine. Or 'vulnerary' as they put it here.

An orb of dark magic sailed across the battlefield towards Chrom. Before it could hit him I blocked it, by crossing the two blades of Saphirion's twin blade form, causing it to eventually disperse. One for me; zero for Aversa.

"Hurt him and you die!" I jumped onto Athena's back and flew to where the spell came from. Saphirion changed back into its lance form as I found the witch above the clouds.

"Well, well if it isn't Naga's little puppet?" Aversa said slyly.

"Put a cork in it, you knockoff of a city in Italy!" I snarled. What? I am defensive of my roots.

"Still as…overprotective as ever,"

"What do you know, witch?!"

"It seems as if you've forgotten me…"

"I haven't, but I wish I did!"

"Hm, so you're still trailing after that lordling," She smirked, "Hoping he'll-"

"Azarath, Metrium, ZINTHOS!" I blasted her with a gust of Elwind. Teen Titans Go! I can be such a nerd sometimes…

"…?!" Aversa shook it off, "Little brats just love messing with my hair today!"

"…Well that's out of character…" I blinked three times, "All right, I'm still sane,"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Aversa giggled evilly, "All good things must end!"

A dark orb of Goetia fired across the sky towards me. Athena nimbly dodged it as she flew towards Aversa. I aimed a slash at her pegasus yelling, "Stabby McStab stab!" In the process of trying to dodge Aversa impaled herself with my lance. Well, that happened. "Getting senile, Grandma?"

"Naga scum! Feel my wrath!" I smoothly dodged again. I guess it's true that Aversa has a lower speed stat than the rest of the Pegasus Knights.

"-EYYYYYY!"

"Huh?!" I gave her a shit-eating grin, "Sorry Gram, I gotta run! Don't fall down the Wellspring of Truth while I'm gone. You should totally check that place out though…It's in Valm. Anyway, smell ya later,"

Feeling successful I flew down towards the voice that had called me. Meh, it's just Robin and Lissa…Athena touched down on the…soil I guess…with _thwump _and continued to bury her face into Robin's shoulder. Nice move Athena, nice move.

"KYAAA!"

Did I mention Robin has a slight fear of pegasi. It's actually a pretty odd story…Yeah…just think; ponies, rainbows and unicorns…Oh and weird flying puff balls.

"That was quite the scream Robin," Lissa giggled at his side. Robin proceeded to sink to the ground and curl into a ball. Hm, the reactions you can only get in video games…Er I mean…Ylisse or whatever. Yeah, it's Ylisse. There's actually quite the difference. The continent is Ylisse and Ylisstol is the capital of the _Halidom_ of Ylisse. So I guess Ylisse isn't a country? Chrom would explain it better…probably.

He continued to mutter, "Make it stop…ponies…rainbows…singing…twilight…RD…"

"So care to explain why this happened, Vanessa?" Lissa asked.

"I would, but you would probably be mentally scarred," I replied. It's his brother's fault.

"…Huh,"

Right, Matt…, "Lissa where is Matt?"

"Who?" Rrrighhht…

"The boy with white hair who looks like a miniature Robin,"

"Oh him…One word….Frederick,"

"Damn!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~ Frederick be damned!**

"Vanessa? You're back?" Chrom shook his head, "You shouldn't be flying off alone like that into danger!" Wow that was quite a tone change. Chrom was in convoy with Matt and Freddy.

"No promise that I won't. I seek adventure," I flashed another shit-eating grin, "But never mind that. Could I have a moment alone with him? This is on the personal side," Chrom nodded and left while Frederick reluctantly got up and left as well.

"What are you doing here, Matthew?"

"…Who?" He asked.

I brought my face close to his and he made the connection. "Our old life in the future was mostly a lie," I leaned back, "We are related, yes, but now I have the horrible burden of being your sister," I looked away, "I go by Vanessa here and _our _brother goes by Robin," I looked back with tears, "We have gained lost memories since we joined with Chrom and the Shepherds," A tear slid down my cheek, "I thought you were DEAD!" It's a rare occasion that anyone sees me cry. I'm usually great at keeping my emotions in check, but I guess a form of overprotectiveness and _caring_ came out?

"So only our hair color and physical strength has changed…"

Oh he really wants to get bitch slapped, doesn't he? "…That's all you can say?! I actually let you in once and you ask about what we are?! Are you as cold hearted as I always made you to be?!" 3…2…1…Bitch slap, "Fine! Be that way! I knew you never cared for us!" And yet…, "I can't believe I actually thought you were human…" I muttered quietly, "Demon-spawn!"

I stormed out of the convoy, past a confused and oblivious Chrom, ever-wary Frederick, traumatized Robin and prankster Lissa. What do I care anymore? I accidently make the war I'm trying to prevent start over him! Actually I never tried to prevent the war! I just played along…Tears still slid down my cheeks during my angry rant.

It's times like this that you feel lonely. Singing at the sunset…Like Therru…from Tales from Earthsea. That was a pretty song. I think it went like this;

_Far, far above the clouds, soaring with the wind_

_A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest_

_I walk with you along an empty winding road_

_We're far from the ones we love, never can return_

_Never can we see again, the countries of our birth_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone?_

_Far, far above the clouds, against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings and fly into the light_

_Open this lonely heart to one who understands_

_When will I ever find a way to speak me heart?_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home?_

_Sadness and loneliness a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone?_

Yeah that sounds just about right. A breeze drifted by throwing my white/blonde/silver hair back. Yeah I don't care what color at this point. All means the same thing. Hm. Cliché romance novel seen coming up in three…two…one.

"You know that falcon doesn't have to be alone," Came the voice of the one and only blunette, Chrom.

"Yes, but sometimes it's hard to speak your heart," My voice still shaking from crying, "And sometimes the one you reach out to isn't mutual," I snarled.

"It was your brother, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Considering how I acted as I left the convoy and made my way to this hill, I'd confirm your theory," Oh, sarcasm, I missed you. I kicked the dirt and said dryly, "Well, not every family is as orderly as your family is…"

I heard his wince.

"I'm sorry," I started, "You came only to comfort me, at least I think you did, and I'm just speaking venom," I let out a sigh, "And I thought Robin was the ass of the family," I turned to Chrom. I wiped away the tears with my arm, "*Sniff* See all better now. You didn't see anything," I walked past him, slowly this time, "Naga bless you, Chrom. Thanks for hearing me out," I spoke again, farther away, muttering under my breath, "I probably wouldn't make it without you…love…" When Chrom thought I was out of ear shot he spoke again.

"There's something about her that's…different…and special. I just don't know why I can never be apart from her…and when I see her down I must come to her rescue. In more ways than one…It's probably just the instincts of a leader kicking in. Yeah…definitely,"

_That, Blue, is _definitely _the answer. Oh and the B support wasn't as bad as I thought._

* * *

**~ Flashback ~ B Support Chrom ~Bath Blunders~**

_Hm a nice bath would sound nice right about now._ While we set up camp on the way back from Ferox I made my way over to the women's bathing tent. Ok large towel, check, rock, check, change of clothes, check. All good. Quickly I stripped down and deposited myself in the small tub of warm water. Not as…relaxing as one at home, but relaxing nonetheless.

"Hey, Vanessa? ...Vanessa! Are you in here?! Vanessa! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" Chrom yelled.

All right. Remain calm. Slowly reach for towel. Good got towel. _Thunk._ There goes the rock. That definitely got his attention. Oh look here he comes.

"Gods…why is it so steamy in here?" I hear him mutter.

Okay he's turning…facing the opposite direction. All right! Operation escape is a go! Grab rock and jump and run. Oh shit. He heard me. And now he's slowly turning. Rock plus neck equals K.O. And now he's slumped on the floor. Mission success?

Before he could regain consciousness I quickly put on the clothes that I was found in on. After doing so I knelt down next to him and prodded him awake. He sat up slowly.

"…Vanessa? Did you…?" He rubbed the back of his neck where the rock hit.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's not every day that the prince of Ylisse blunders into a women's bathing tent," I said calmly.

I giggled at his expression. It was the one that he had in the actual support in the game. With the blush and the embarrassed look. He raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"I-I'm sorry," I started through my fit of giggles, "Y-you…just…have...th-the…cutest…exp-ression…when y-you're em-embarrassed,"

"Oh really?"

I still shook with mirth as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So anyway, what a-about our n-next move?"

Chrom pulled a map out of one of his pockets, "Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on the route back to Ylisstol,"

"What are the options?"

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills," He pointed to it on the map, "Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain," He traced the path around the hills, "I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference,"

"Hmm… I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes," Nailed it! Thank you game!

"Right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice. And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye,"

"Good-bye,"

"Thanks for stopping me before I…" He started, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Stop worrying about what didn't happen!" I said thinking about what could've happened. Yeah I can be such a hypocrite. Blushing a bit, "Just be glad I was here to keep you in line,"

I walked out of the tent feeling successful. My dignity is safe.

**~ Flashback End~**

* * *

I chuckled at the memory.

"Well you seem to be in high spirits again," Came a voice.

"Done curling up in a ball and panicking?" I asked Robin.

"Your horse is out to kill me,"

"She's a _pegasus,_ you dolt!"

"Pegasus, smegasus, I honestly don't care,"

"What's is your true reason of seeking me out?!"

"It's to my understanding that Matt doesn't care about either of our fates,"

"Different world, different life, different strength, different hair and I still don't care," I said dryly.

"Some people just never change,"

"I'm going to ask Frederick to teach him dome discipline,"

"I see your point. He deserves to suffer as much as we have with those fanatical fitness hours,"

I made my way to where Frederick was, which was in the convoy, and of course _he _just had to be there. I looked Freddy in the eye, not daring to sweep my gaze over the little twerp next to him.

"Frederick, have a request," I said coldly, crossing my arms.

"What is that, milady?" Milady? Really Freddy?

"One among us needs to be disciplined," I subtly nodded to _him_. I will not speak his name anymore.

"To what extent?"

When one must be trained brutally, Freddy is your guy, "Until he can barely lift a twig and gives everyone respect," My eyes narrowed, "Until even _breathing _is an effort,"

"Yes, milady,"

"Thanks, Freddy," Letting anger leave my face, I bowed slightly and quickly made my way out of the tent.

* * *

**~ Back at Ylisstol ~ Throne Room**

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly," Chrom said, head bowed.

"I'm at fault as well. My rage got the best of me. Please, punish me in any way you see fit," I bowed my head.

"It's all right, Chrom, Vanessa. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me," Emm said.

"B-but-

"Don't worry now, there are festivities we must get to. They may be our last,"

_Your last indeed. Not if I can help it!_

"Chrom you must get ready. We will be expecting guests in about three hours," Emm said. This is why I like Emmeryn so much. There's a war about to get down, let's throw a party.

Lissa skipped over to me and dragged me to the room I was staying in. "Ehh, Lissa? Where are we going?"

"To get ready of course! You have to look presentable to the nobles if you are going to sing!"

When we entered the room Lissa dragged over to a chair and plopped me down. I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this very much…Oh here comes the petticoat and corset. I took off my shirt, pants and boots with just leaving my undergarments. Lissa brought the corset over my head and- HOLY SHIT THAT'S TIGHT!

"Gods…so that's what a corset feels like,"

"Meh…You get used to it after a while," Lissa said, sympathetically.

Lissa handed me the petticoat and I hastily put it on. After that Lissa helped me get into the dress. The dress, as stated before, was light blue and sleeveless, only being held up by a neckband. I brushed my wavy, white hair out leaving half in the front and half in the back. One my feet were boots similar to Aversa's but instead of black they were blue

"There all done. You're free,"

"Thanks, Lissa, but won't you need help?" I asked.

"The servants will take care of that. I wanted to help you out because we're friends!" Lissa smiled widely.

"And I couldn't have a better friend. Thanks for everything you've done, no matter how small,"

"You're very welcome," Lissa grew larger, if even possible.

I made my way out of the room and to the ballroom. It's actually pretty average sized and looks almost exactly like the one in Frozen except everything purple was blue. There was also a stage-like area to the right of the throne. Looks like Cordelia already set up…I look down at the dress…It's not that fancy…But I feel fancy…That brings a song to mind.

"You clean up well, Sis," Robin said from behind me.

"What are you trying to say?" I reply, slowly turning.

Next to Robin was Lissa who had her arm linked to his.

"*cough* Anyway, since there's dancing and stuff…could you help me Robin?"

"…"

"Do you want to dance with me? ~" I sang.

Robin's gaze kept flicking back and forth between me and Lissa.

"Why won't anyone dance with me? ~" I giggled this time, "Okay, seriously can you help me out Robin?"

"We're in the same boat. I can't dance either," Robin said.

"Well, that's a problem, Robin. The male usually leads," Lissa said beside him.

Lissa was wearing a dress similar to her usual dress, but without the hoop. The dress was a solid yellow-green, the outer corset was brown, she didn't have her half gloves on and her sleeves were only elbow length.

Robin was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Around his neck was a loose ribbon bowtie.

"Whelp…I blame global warming," I said.

"Yeah it's always global warming," Robin replied.

"Er…What's is global warming?" Lissa asked.

"Just…the climate becoming warmer. Nothing to worry about…ha…ha," I quickly said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When you don't know who to blame, blame global warming," Robin said.

"Eh…Ok," Lissa started, "Anyway, this is a serious problem! Looks like we need to do a crash course on dancing! *Sigh* Where's Chrom when you need him?!"

"Well, I guess my timing was perfect," said Chrom's voice.

Chrom was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"Chrom you help out Vanessa and I'll help out Robin," Lissa said. Called it.

"All right, first things first is how you position yourself," I nodded and allowed Chrom to put his right arm around my waist, "Your left hand goes on my right shoulder," I placed my left hand on his shoulder, "Good, now place your right hand in my left," I clasped Chrom's left hand with my right, "Back straight," I straightened my spine, "Relax, you're a bit tense," I loosened my muscles, "Ok, now follow my lead and don't look down,"

"Hm, that would be quite the turn of events," I said as I followed his lead. Left…Right…Left…Right…Back…Forwards…Turn and…I stepped on his foot, "Er…sorry!"

"There isn't success without failure," He smiled, "Its fine. Who do you think taught Lissa how to dance?" He winced at the memory.

"Heh…Heh,"

Left…Right…Left…Right…Back…Forwards…Turn and…success!

"Did it!" I said happily.

"I'm afraid that's only the beginning," Chrom twirled me outwards and pulled me back.

"A little warning next time?" I asked, my vision dizzy. He just chuckled.

"Oh! I've got an errand to run! I'll be right back!" I apologized and ran to the blacksmith in town. I wasn't halfway there when I was stopped by Sumia.

"Where are you running off to?" Sumia was still wearing her armor. Thank you, Naga!

"Sumia, I need to ask you a favor!" I said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know that blacksmith next to the flower shop you showed me last week?" She nodded, "Could you pick up a shield I commissioned? I hate to be a burden, but I promised Lissa I wouldn't do anything too hectic with this dress on,"

"I'd be happy to help! Especially if it's for Chrom!"

"Thanks. By Naga, you're a lifesaver Sumia!" I hugged her. When I released I handed her a slip of parchment, "Here the proof of purchase,"

"All right, I'll put it in a box and give it to you after your performance!" Sumia ran, miraculously not tripping, and waved as she headed in the direction of the blacksmith.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ Performance**

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! This is it y'all! Prepare to be amazed nobles! All right, here come the sweaty palms. Whelp her goes nothing, I turned to Cordelia and signaled that I was ready. We only got to practice a few times together, but each practice was very successful.

Cordelia started the intro of the song the best she could without all those extra sounds that modern music has. Sigh. Try and guess y'all! I clasped my hands in front of my chest. Sort of like Emm does before…Right. Song.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Cordelia changed the cheefulish melody into a slightly darker one as we came to the other half of the 'medley.'

_It's time to move out of the darkness_

_Use what you feel inside_

_Your faith alone will guide you_

_Feel the turning tide_

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul_

_Don't be scared, keep believing_

_I know you know, deep inside_

_That your time has come_

_Once in every lifetime_

_If you do believe_

_Man can move a mountain_

_Change the course of history_

_How far we've come_

_So far from home_

_Trust in your path, you've been chosen_

_Become your destiny_

_Lead and they will follow you_

_Your truth will set you free_

_It's in your heart, it's in your soul_

_Don't be scared, keep believing_

_I know you know, deep inside_

_That your time has come_

_Once in every lifetime_

_If you do believe_

_Man can move a mountain_

_Change the course of history_

_How far we've come_

_So far from home_

Cordelia went off into her one little solo here. She is quite the…harpist? Harper? Whatever.

_Once in every lifetime_

_If you do believe_

_Man can move a mountain_

_Change the course of history_

_How far we've come_

_So far from home_

Well, I belted it out and I don't care! Thank you all for watching. Even you Little Mac! Oh high Charlie how's it going. Good, fine. I'm nervous. Bow. Bow. I said body bow! Damn it! Oh thanks for finally bowing! And turn. And walk. Run! Run! Oh so now you listen? When I tell you to exert yourself?! I'm turning into quite the Olivia, aren't I?

**(A/N: Oh if you couldn't tell that was the Eragon credit songs. Yeah I watched the movie while I got the idea. The first song is 'Keep Holding On,' by Avril Lavigne and the second was 'Once in Every Lifetime,' by JEM)**

As I was escaping the madness Sumia ran up to me and handed me the box. She was in a pink Cinderella type dress. Not much time to describe! To outdoors! *pant, pant* Fresh air! Oh hey Chrom…Relaxing moment ruined…That means…Oh ssshhhoooootttt! The assassination! Well, better be nice and give him the gift! Oh wow he changes clothes quick! He's wearing his armor…fighty stuffs!

"Hey, what's the man of the hour doing out here all alone?" I ask nonchalantly, "I'm guessing you don't like a lot of attention,"

"Vanessa?"

"That's me! Although, seriously, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Just…Dueling with some unpleasant thoughts,"

"Let me guess about the march to Ferox tomorrow, the past feuds with Plegia and not everything Gangrel said was a lie?"

"You're as sharp as ever, but now that you know why I'm out…Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?"

"Weeeeeellllllll….I…had a hunch that you might need something like this in the near future," I shoved the box into his arms blushing, "Considering how Gangrel will do anything for the Fire Emblem,"

The assassins will be here in about an hour. We'd better wrap this up! Er…I think that was an unintentional pun?

Chrom opened the box and saw the Fire Emblem replica.

"It's basically a shield and I suppose a trick to have up our sleeves," I rubbed the bottom of my nose with my right pointer finger nervously, "Plus, I won't always be there to save your hide! Because…we all die someday…It could be today…tomorrow…overmorrow…Heck it could be right now! Gods…I'm a real nervous wreck…Um, I'll be right back!" I jumped and made a mad sprint to the room I was staying in.

Once in the safety of its confines I belly flopped onto the bed and talked into the sheets, "I know I care a lot for him. At first I was just attracted by his looks…but now…I think I'm attracted to everything about him. I think I'm in love…" I kept mentally bashing myself, "I don't even know what love is. He probably doesn't feel the same anyway. Supports don't mean anything! They don't prove how another person feels about you. All right, Vanessa, you're going to get up and be dignified. And not give anything about how other people feel for you! Ha…ha…If he were standing here right now, I would probably cry,"

There I go rambling. Right. Screw dresses. I locked the door and gently took off the dress, corset and petticoat. Quickly, I slipped on my armor, gauntlets, under skirts (Think Sumia's armor but blue and with black leggings) and tactician cloak, like a cape. I feel like looking like a badass okay? I put my hair in a braid and fastened my sword in its scabbard. Slipping on my boots I marched out.

I made my way back to the, eh, gardens. As I came into his view, Chrom said, "Thanks. Really. That's probably one of the most heartfelt gifts I've ever received," He sized me up, "Well that's quite the change of attire,"

"You're welcome," I gave him a shit-eating grin, "Well, dresses make me feel a bit insecure. Armor is where it's at,"

"You don't look like you'd be able to dance well in armor,"

"You'd be surprised by what I can achieve, if I put my heart into it. Challenge accepted,"

"Then may I have this dance?" Chrom reached out his hand.

"'Course, Blue," I took his hand and we both positioned ourselves.

Right…Left…Right…Left…Back…Forward….And turn…Other way…Back again…Left…Right…Twirl…Dip…Oh you're being daring, son!...Please don't dip again…Right…Left…Back…Lucina…Right…Forward…Wait, Lucina?! Awe! But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, Lucinahhhh!

"Good evening to you," Lucina said.

"Marth, what are you doing here? Come to join our, 'Screw Nobles,' mini party?" I asked, while Chrom snickered.

"Your secret is safe with me," She said knowingly. Her expression became stoic again, "I come here only to warn you,"

"Warn us?" Chrom asked.

"The Exalt's life is in danger,"

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours,"

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight,"

"I believe her. You know she could have performed the rite to bring her to the past with the Fire Emblem," I said cockily, "I have been brushing up on some ancient texts. It's possible. She does have that blue hair that most of your family has. You must have been missing one gemstone…."

"But-," Chrom started.

* * *

**Cut scene "Foreseer,"**

"Allow me to prove it," She started. She drew her Falchion, "I'm about to save your life….From him," The assassin, realizing his cover was blown launched himself from the bushes towards Lucina. Said princess threw her sword up and jumped to catch it. As the assassin moved under her she came down and cut him down.

"I trust that proof will suffice?" Lucina asked.

"…Yeah," Chrom replied.

The bushes rustled as another assassin charged Lucina. As she tried to move out of the way, but she tripped on the sword the first assassin dropped.

"NO!" I ran forward and pushed Lucina into Chrom. Reaching the assassin, I kicked him in the chest because I had no time to draw my blade. The assassin fell backwards and smashed his head on the trunk of the tree in the corner. Quickly, I drew my sword and ended his life with a pinpoint strike. "He's Plegian,"

There was a rumbling in the distance. Shattering glass pierced the air. There was a scream.

"Emmeryn!" Chrom exclaimed, fearfully.


	7. Chapter 6 (Foreseer)

**Oh gods-Er God that last chapter was…something. I admit it wasn't one of my favorites to write. I guess it was sort of a rage vent? *Cough* Anyway! We have an assassination to prevent!**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing out the error in my spelling! I guess since I uploaded it…Meh that's no excuse!**

**thedarkness15: Updates should be a bit more frequent! Glad you enjoyed!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Foreseer**

It's come. Validar has arrived. I turned to face the people who stood around me. I nodded to them and we ran into the palace. There's no preventing this. We must take up our steel. Emmeryn is in danger.

"I bet you that scoundrel Validar is behind this!" I said.

"Mo-Vanessa you are correct," Lucina said, "The very same…"

"He will pay," I growled. What can I say? This lets out a feral, catty side of me. Saphirion buzzed with heat, "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Just my mind playing tricks on me,"

* * *

**Chrom Ylisse**

My heart pounded in my chest. I must get to Emmeryn. _How is Vanessa remaining so calm?_ I gazed over at my tactician. Her eyes were focused as she ran forward. We were running down the corridors of the palace towards Emm's room. Those assassins _won't_ get away with this. Soon we rounded the bend and found the rest of the Shepherds. Vanessa gave them all orders straight away.

"All right, chumps! Spread out and guard Emm! Split into two groups! Everyone Frederick and to the east take the eastern wing!" She paused and smiled wide, "Everyone else come with Chrom and me to take the western wing! Marth, Caelyn and Mark, guard Emm," She raised her right arm straight up with the back of her hand facing the group. She clenched her fist and extended her pointer finger and thumb. "And remember, just because you can't see us doesn't mean we aren't looking your way," She turned to me to give the signal.

"Now, we fight for the safety of the Exalt!" I gave the signal and everyone, and by everyone I mean Sully and Vaike, let out cheers before they charged into the fray.

"We will rid this place of these assassins," Her eyes shown with wisdom unlikely for her age, "I know you know that already, Blue. I just thought you needed a little reassurance," Her smile widened and she drew her blade, "It's time to find out if fairies really do have tails," Her sword slowly transformed into a blue and silver whip, "Let's kick some Plegian ass,"

We ran down the west wing and were met with a ginger thief. Immediately I had him in a headlock with Falchion at his throat. His own weapon was on trajectory with my throat. Vanessa cracked her whip and flung it at the thief's iron sword, pulling it out of his grip. I tightened my grip on the thief and blood trickled from his neck where Falchion was being held. The thief slowly looked up at the one who disarmed him.

"Vanessa?" The thief said.

Vanessa froze up as she recognized the thief. Were they possibly…? Her eyes glowed in a divine light as she scanned the thief. She coiled her whip and crouched in front of us. She gave me a look telling me to let go of my 'hostage'.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone," The thief coughed out.

"Gaius…? What are you doing here with these assassins?!" She paused for a moment, "Wait don't answer that. It was rhetorical,"

"You know him?" I asked.

"Mhm, last time I saw him, I was his lawyer for the first time he broke into the royal treasury. Truth is they would have gone after Maribelle if he didn't send that letter," She laughed softly, "To think he started his career as a boy stealing from my grandmother's candy store,"

"You grew up together?"

"You could say that, Blue," Gaius replied for her.

"Gods…With Vanessa its fine, but you too?"

"What can I say? I came up with the nickname and it stuck," Vanessa replied, "Gaius, will you fight on our side?"

"If it weren't for you, your grandma and the authority would have skinned me by now," Gaius popped a…bear pop? ...Into his mouth, "Of course, Bubbles, but would you mind sweetening the deal?"

"We don't have candy on us at the moment…Unless you have one of Lissa's bags of candy, Chrom,"

"How'd…? Yeah, I think I do," I reached into my pockets and pulled out the candy. Goodbye heavenly sweets…I reluctantly handed Gaius the bag, "Here,"

"Awe, Chrom, I didn't know you had a sweet tooth. I didn't miss how reluctant you were to give those away," Vanessa sang.

_Gods…She can see right through me._

"No-I…Er…I…Um…"

She let out a snort, "C'mon, everyone has their inner fatty. Chocolate, plain chocolate bars, aren't my favorite, but anything from cookies to vanilla ice cream is probably the bane of all my training," She shoved her hands into the pockets in her skirt, she had a variation of one of Sumia's old outfits on, and walked down the hall, scouring for assassins, "But I suppose you don't want to broadcast that you have a sweet tooth, like Gaius here," Gaius and I shared a look before following after her.

"Man-spawn, hold up!" Before she could move any closer I already had Falchion aimed at her head.

* * *

**Vanessa Promitto**

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't run you through," Chrom growled. Gaius had run ahead to scout the area.

"Peace, Chrom. The taguel don't waste their time with assassins," I said from the shadows. Chrom brought back his sword.

"So you know of us, man-spawn. Who are you?" I stepped out of the shadows.

"Vanessa?" Panne asked.

"Panne?" Memories flashed before my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Henry found me and informed me of the attack," Panne shifted her weight, "After you had gone to Ylisstol to pursue your dream as an artist and didn't send word, we thought the worst," She shifted her weight again, "Henry joined the Plegians so he could inform us if they had captured you,"

"Gods…You sure are popular today," Chrom said tiredly.

"I was the village role model," I said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I trained every kid in that village," Geez, talk about AU TP Link.

"This is a fascinating conversation, but we should really be finding the guy behind this," Gaius said coming up behind us.

"Gaius?" Panne's eyes widened.

"Long time no see, Whiskers,"

"What did I say about calling me Whiskers?!"

They continued to bicker back and forth as we walked down the endless corridors. In the distance there was a shriek from a woman…er…girl. As we reached the end we saw that Validar had Lissa captive within a bubble of dark magic that was slowly closing in on her. Robin was holding himself up with his sword, yelling profanities at said dark mage. Or was he a sorcerer?

"Hey, Darth Vader! Meet my blade!" Robin, certainly not lacking my family's 'sense of humor', charged at Validar, who easily dodged and kicked him away. There was a sickening crunch as he fell to the floor.

* * *

**Chrom Ylisse**

The air grew cold as Robin's body fell to the ground. I slowly backed away from the woman next to me. She was about to dish out some serious pain…I heard a scream. Lissa! I ran toward the bubble of dark magic and attempted to break it, but to no avail.

"VALIDAR! MEET YOUR MAKER! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AGONIZING DEATH!" I knew all too well whose voice that was. Soon Vanessa was charging at Validar, her sword glowing a raging red. She slashed it across his chest, making him lose his concentration on the orb. The bubble released my sister and she fell into my arms limply.

More assassins ran in to attack her from the nearby trees. They were quickly dispatched with the red sword. The glow intensified tenfold as her rage increased. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky as it began to rain.

Blade met magic as she jumped at Validar. She brutally kicked him…in…the…um…groin. That's the word. He fell back and landed hard on the ground. Gods, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that kick.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! AND BY FAMILY THAT MEANS LISSA, CHROM AND THE SHEPHERDS AS WELL!" She snorted, "See you in hell," She pushed her sword through Validar's chest. She wrenched the sword from his chest and slowly walked over to Robin.

* * *

**Vanessa Promitto**

_He isn't going to stay dead long…_I pulled my sword from his chest, walked over to where Robin's body lay and knelt next to him. I put an ear to his chest. His heart thumped slowly and his breaths were shallow and quick. I need a healer. Those Plegians will pay! I will slaugh-Ugh, my head. Why's my sword glowing? Red? Please don't tell me it feeds on rage…I swear if this ends up like in 'The Legend of the Seeker…'

_Why do I want to slaughter Plegians? They were under a tyrants rule…Still they aren't _all_ bad…_

My body got up automatically and walked over to Chrom. _What?! What's going on? I'm not in control!_ My mental protests weren't doing anything. I heard myself say, "Those Plegians will die! How dare they come and try to bring Robin back to be…" I stumbled.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?! This is out of character…" Chrom held me up and I stepped back.

* * *

**Chrom Ylisse**

Her eyes didn't radiate the warm light and wisdom as they did before. Something was wrong.

She laughed dryly, "Nothing's wrong," She shook her head, "Unless those Plegians' heads aren't on pikes,"

"…What-Who are you?!" This isn't her. She's not the same. This rage…It's not normal.

"What do you mean? You know who I am!" Her eyes were an icy blue caused by this newfound rage. The look in them made me shudder. I looked to the sword in her hand. Her rage started when she picked it up…It must be fueled by anger and when that anger becomes rage…the wielder loses control!

_If she's not in control, she won't give me her sword if I ask her for it. I must settle this with force._

"Er…Never mind. Robin needs our help now, but Lissa is unconscious and I can't get her to awaken," I lied.

"Let me try," She knelt down next to Lissa and tried to jerk her awake with her left hand.

Seizing the chance I kicked her sword out of her hand and she slumped over. Slowly she leaned back up and blinked, "Thanks Chrom. I'm going to pick it up again and sheathe it. If I lose control, you know what to do. This was caused by rage," She picked up her sword and slowly sheathed it, "AH! That's a relief. I was afraid I would have to go all Richard Cypher,"

"…What?"

* * *

**Vanessa Promitto**

I started panting subconsciously, "It's a book reference," Thankfully he didn't ask any questions. My heart started pounding louder and I began to sweat, "W-What…?" Oh, I think I'm going to pass out again. Yup. I slumped forward into Chrom's chest.

I awoke in my room in the garrison (I may have referred to it as the palace in the past. Oops). Gods, I hope Chrom didn't have to lug me here. Sully, Sumia and Cordelia were absent from the room. Must be training. I really need to fall back into the swing of things!

I was still in my armor so I took it off and opened one of the drawers of my nightstand and pulled out pants similar to the ones Lissa wears under her dress. I pulled a blue tank over my head and finished my outfit by putting on my blue and silver boots and cloak. As I turned to leave I noticed a note on my nightstand. The words scrawled on it said;

_There's a meeting for the War Council today at noon and your presence is necessary. If you feel out of it I suggest you don't come. Who wants to sit through a boring meeting anyway? _

_-Chrom_

"Hm. I'm glad I'm not royalty! But if it's to support Chrom, I must," Stretching, I ran out of the room, through the courtyard, into the palace, down a corridor and past some giggling maids. I wonder what they gossip about.

"So she's the tactician of the Shepherds," I heard one whisper.

"They say Prince Chrom spends a lot of time with her," Another one whispered.

"She sang at his birthday celebration," Another one whispered to maid number one.

"Do you think they have a thing?" Maid number two whispered.

"I hear she singlehandedly controls the entire army. She would definitely be able to keep up with him," Maid number three whispered.

"You know she's actually really pretty," Maid number one.

"And has the ability to take charge," Maid number two.

"She would make a perfect queen…" Maid number three.

"We're rooting for you!" Maid number one yelled down the hall.

I mentally sweat dropped. They're jumping the gun quite a bit. I mean it would be nice but…Oh there it is! I opened the door and was met with a bunch of boring nobles. Damn, I should have worn something nicer. Wait, why am I trying to impress these nobles? And…I've grabbed their attention…Oh hey Chrom! Halp…make the staring stahp.

He nodded in understanding and gestured to a seat next to his. I walked over with my head raised high. I'll show these no-I said stop staring! Move faster, faster. Pull out chair. Sit. Push in chair.

We were seated in a box-shaped room with a circular table in the middle. I turned to face the rest of the nobles and set my jaw. I muttered;

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, it actually started a few minutes ago,"

If this is anything likes those student council meetings at home, I might just kill myself. What am I kidding? Of course it's ten times worse.

"And who exactly are these people?" I muttered. Emm was on Chrom's left and I was on his right. Talk about right hand woman!

"In clockwise order from Emm; Lady Chamlin, Lord Beurus, Lord Drieh, Lady Camilia, Lord Groh, Lord Pyre and Lady Fiora,"

"Gotcha," I noticed Frederick and Phila next to Lady Fiora.

Lord Beurus began to speak, "I say we march to Plegia and rid it of its king,"

Emm spoke, "But that would mean more bloodshed,"

Chrom spoke, "Emm, if we don't land the first strike, they'll come back and try to take your life again,"

Well I feel out of the loop. Hm. Here's my two cents. I shook my head. I've got to set an example for these nobles, "Our main priority is keeping the Exalt safe," I placed my hands on the table and turned to Emm, "Lady Emmeryn, I suggest you evacuate to Ferox. The Plegians don't stand a chance against the Feroxi if they were to find out your whereabouts,"

"I agree, you would be safer in Ferox," Chrom agreed.

"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders," Emm protested, "Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them,"

"Your Grace," Frederick suggested, "perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer,"

"Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way," Chrom replied.

"...Hmm. Very well," Emm said in defeat.

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border,"

"…Godspeed," I muttered under my breath.

**~Time Skip~**

"Gods…I'd rather suffer through one of Freddy's training regimens any day," I sat on a bench overlooking the training area. Chrom was practicing on a training dummy.

"Well, at least you got Emm to relocate," Chrom said in between swings.

"Humph. That was just my two cents," I flipped through one of the books Sumia had lent me, "I wasn't expecting to be listened to honestly. Those nobles didn't seem to like me very much,"

Chrom stopped mid swing and said, "You're extremely likable," He finished the swing, "You're smart, funny, pretty, strong, caring and defiant,"

My eyes widened, "Are my ears playing tricks on me, or did you just say what I think you said,"

"I said you're smart, pretty…" And he broke the dummy.

Wow, that's killing my self-esteem. The dummy breaking I mean, "*Snort*. That sort of throws the meaning of one of our first conversations down the gutter," I closed my book, "And you broke another dummy. Gods…" *Ahem*, "Allow me," I had been studying reassembly magic and transformation magic lately. I muttered the incantation and the dummy reassembled itself, "There, good as new,"

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Thanks…"

"Anything for you," I was going to say 'anything for my best friend' but I don't want to friend zone him. Robin is supposedly his best friend in the…er…'book'…anyway. Oh Gods! Robin! I jolted up, "C-Chrom where's Robin?"

"In the infirmary in the garrison,"

I started running in the direction of the garrison, "All right, little brother, I'ma comin' Gods…why am I so dizzy?! Oh, I think I'm going to…" faint.

* * *

**Chrom Ylisse**

I heard someone crumple to the ground and turned to see Vanessa unconscious.

"Did you faint again? I have a feeling that you like being carried to your room," I shook my head, "No, it must just be the after effects of using the sword in that state," I scooped her up and carried her into the garrison.

Making my way to the women's dorms, I knocked on the door and heard Sumia's call from the other side saying to wait. I heard Sumia's feet shuffle across the wood floor as she made her way to the door. The wooden door creaked as she opened it. She gasped when she saw Vanessa unconscious in my arms, "She fainted,"

"Oh, um, come on in, Captain," Sumia stepped out of the doorway so I could carry Vanessa in. After placing her on her bed I turned to Sumia.

"So, Sumia, how've you been?"

"Oh, eh, well. Nothing much has changed. We're still fighting for our country and our lives," She replied sadly. I suppose the war has taken a toll on her.

"It's gotten rid of your usual cheerfulness,"

"You and Vanessa are the only ones that have noticed. I suppose that's what I get for only being known for my clumsiness,"

I heard Vanessa mutter unconsciously, "…You fool…we need you…you aren't just another person to us…"

"Did she just lecture me while she's unconscious?" Sumia asked, bewildered.

"Well, you've heard judgment from the strongest and smartest woman I know," I said.

"Gods…this…prince is…so oblivious…" Vanessa muttered again, "Can't see…what's…right in front…of…him,"

"Eh…well, looks like I'm not the only one being lectured," Sumia giggled softly.

"Heh…I suppose,"

After that we were met with an awkward silence. Minutes felt like hours.

* * *

**Vanessa Promitto**

Ugh…Stupid sword. Oh look light. I think I'm waking up! And nope...I just hear a conversation.

"….only being known for my clumsiness," Must be Sumia.

"…You fool…we need you…you aren't just another person to us…" I muttered in my dream.

"…lecture me…" Sumia again.

"…judgment from the strongest and smartest woman I know…" Wow, I'm flattered Chrom, but please don't say that around Sumia.

"Gods…this…prince is…so oblivious…" I muttered, "Can't see…what's…right in front…of…him,"

"…only one being lectured," Sumia giggled.

"Heh…I suppose," Chrom replied.

And awkward silence.

"Oh, you want a lecture?" I leaned up, finally awake.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said for like the thousandth time in the past month.

"Yeah and I'm all fired up for the march to Ferox!"

"About that…"

"Huh, what do you mean?" I caught on, "Sumia, can we have a moment alone?" The brunette nodded and exited the room and went down the hall.

"I mean if you keep fainting like this…You could get seriously injured!" Chrom said fearfully.

"I also don't have to abide by that," I turned my head away.

"You could-"

"The Shepherds need their tactician!"

"Robin co-"

"So now I'm being replaced?!"

"I don't want to lose you!" Chrom said, finally overpowering me.

Tears welled in my eyes. He really cares…huh. Or is just that he doesn't want to lose his Master Tactician…Either way *bitch-slap*. I don't normally slap people, it's always a punch, but I didn't to ruin his face. I got up and said, "If you need me, I'll be in the library," curtly, but my voice wavered. I slammed the door as I exited and stormed, with dignity, down the hall, through the courtyard, into the palace and into the library.

The library was set up with a sitting area with tables in the center and rows of books going outward like drawn rays on a sun. That's really the only way I can think of describing it. I found myself walking down the row with books on the history of Ylisse, Altea, Elibe and Renais.

"Altea vs. Gra, Grima's Slumber, The Shield of Seals, Lehran's Medallion, History of the Emblem, Book of Naga…Marth and Caeda…Medeus Falls to Anri…Fabled Pegasus Knights, Fabled Knights…The Five Stones of the Fire Emblem…The Sacred Stones…"

"Find anything interesting Vanessa?" A soft voice said behind me.

"Em-Er…Lady Emmeryn?"

"Please, no formalities are necessary," Emm said smiling.

"Well, I was looking for a book on Falchion," I sighed, "I must know what's wrong with my sword and if they truly are similar…"

"What has been the matter?"

"I read this book when I was younger and the main character had a sword called 'The Sword of Truth.' In the book the sword was fueled by anger and when that anger became rage the wielder wanted more bloodshed as long as the sword was in their hand," My hand gripped the hilt of my sword nervously, "I believe that's what happened to me last night,"

"And how did this person in the book solve the problem?"

"They figured out exactly what they were angry at and diminished that anger. That rage faded with Validar's death," I gripped the hilt tighter, "What I don't know is why I fainted afterwards. Was it simply using too much energy? Or was it an after effect of my rage," My shoulders slumped, "Either way, Chrom doesn't want me to go with him on the march," I shook my head, "I know he's either genuinely worried or is…worried for the army, when he says I should stay back here,"

"I believe you should follow your heart. I know that's a phrase commonly affiliated with love, but just do what you feel is right. I'm not saying you should be reckless though,"

"I understand clearly, Emm," I turned to the smaller woman, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Vanessa. I'll be here if you ever need me," Emm opened her arms for a hug and I accepted the embrace.

I stepped out of the embrace and stretched, "Well, I've got a point to get across," I ran out of the library and called, "See ya later, Emm,"

"She is a strong one," Emm smiled, "She has my blessing,"

**~ Time Skip ~**

I made my way to the training yard to find Chrom and give him a piece of my mind. Well, maybe not. More like force him to let me come. If I do end up locked in a room I will actually probably laugh until I start tearing up from that laughter and then cry. Alone. In the corner.

Oh look Freddy is starting one of his training hours of doom. I'm up for it. If only I could use requip magic…Does that even exist here? I've been making a lot of Fairy Tail references lately. It's fun to make them and no one else gets them. *Sigh* to the garrison! Get Pegasus Knight-ish armor on and go, go, go!

"Frederick, I am ready for the living hell!" I walked up to the knight and saluted.

"Ah, milady. Just the one I hoped to see," Freddy replied. Ha. Freddy. That brings back memories of a show almost everyone use to watch. Or used? Meh. Don't care.

"What for?" If this is about me not go-

"I want you to help me train these new recruits,"

"I'd love to help train the newbies!" Ah, bringing back the karate days, "So what are they currently working on?"

"They are going to watch us spar and point out the strengths and weaknesses that we have," This is the day I beat Frederick! Wait…

"Or were you just waiting for any old person to come along ask?"

"You caught me, Vanessa," Frederick smiled…evilly?

"All right then! You're on!" I took my place opposite of Frederick on the space, "Any weapon?"

"Any weapons,"

_Lance it is._

A lance extended from my sword's scabbard. Ok…I can't…*stifled laughter* Well that happened. Yay crude humor! I heard gasps of surprise from the recruits. Deal with it. Meh. It's sort of like requip magic. Eight-foot lance coming your way Freddy!

And he blocked with his lance. *more stifled laughter* Okay now I'm just being really immature. *cough*. That's exactly what I expected. Backflip. Stab. Dodge. Jump. Kick. Blocked. Butterfly kick. And he's disarmed! Oh look there goes my lance. Now it's a game of whoever gets to their lance first. I ran towards Freddy and vaulted over him, picked up his lance and ran to mine. Speed has beaten the tank!

"…"

"…"

"…That's a first," I remarked.

Frederick turned to the new recruits, "Now, what were the weaknesses and strengths?"

A petite female lancer with brown hair spoke up, "Um…Ms. Vanessa…Used her light weight and a combination of speed; by doing quick strikes, timed kicks and then disarmed you and ran to your weapon after you disarmed her and after that ran to her weapon,"

_That's quite the hard-to-comprehend sentence there, dear. Glad you're impressed though._

"That's quite the analysis, rookie," I smiled down at the girl, "I'm taller than most people so small people are the bane of my existence. I see you're a lancer. If you hone your speed you'll achieve great things due to your small size,"

The other recruit, an average sized boy with blonde hair, spoke up, "Although if it were a match of strength Sir Frederick would have beaten you Lady Vanessa,"

"Hm? What's with the formalities, you two? I'm just the tactician of the Shepherds,"

"But that's the highest honor for someone of our bearing! You have a whole army to lead,"

"I suppose, but the Shepherds are just an elite squadron. It hardly sets us apart," I replied stubbornly.

"People say you took on a whole army of Risen by yourself, put the Khan's right hand woman into the infirmary, mastered aerial battle in a day, have a perfect memory, smarter than the elders on the council and put all bards to shame with your voice,"

"*sweat drop*. That's stretching it quite a bit, kid," I said sheepishly, "*ahem* It's true one blow from Freddy…Er…That is Frederick, would knock me flat," I sniffed the air, it must be the half Laguz side, but I sense the prince himself somewhere near, "Eh…Gotta run, I sense Chrom is looking for me," I turned to the rookies, "I hope to see you in the Shepherds in a few years,"

I made my way over to an area with a few targets and decided to work on my lance/spear/javelin throwing skills.

"All right! Ready! Aim! Fire!" I chucked Saphirion across the field and at the target, "Aaaannnddddd. It hits!"

I went to run and pull the lance out of the target but I pulled a Sumia and tripped hitting my neck, and necklace, on the shaft and fell choking. Yay, long sentences.

* * *

**Chrom Ylisse**

"I'm a fool…" I let out a sigh of resignation. I had made my way to the library, only to find that Vanessa wasn't there anymore, "Maybe she's in the training yard?"

I had wandered the area for about an hour before I heard a commotion. I ran over and saw Vanessa crouched on the ground, choking.

"A-Are you all right?" I asked.

"Ye…ah just…trip…ped and l-landed ne…ck first on the sha…ft of the l-lance," She choked out, clutching her necklace.

"Your necklace?"

"You're worried about some necklace when I'm on the ground choking?!"

"N-No it…changed color. It's gold instead of blue,"

**(A/N I know in the game that Naga's Tear is gold, but blue just seemed like a better color for it. Blue is human form and gold is welllllll….You'll see!)**

"Huh…must've been when it got hit…" Light instantly shot out of her mouth and eyes as she crumpled onto her stomach, "HYAAGHH!" She cried in pain as I watched helplessly. A bright light flashed as her figure shrank and changed. You could hear the bones rearranging.

* * *

**Vanessa Promitto (I admit the part ^ when Chrom went looking for her could be more…descriptive.)**

**~Me no more~**

Gods, I feel like I dove head first into the Twilight Realm with the Triforce of Courage. Link, you have my sympathy or empathy…confusing words be confusing. I think its sympathy…

"Ok, what's that buzzing noise?" I attempted to say but all that came out was a mew, "Oh, Holy Naga, I'm a cat!" Panic. Panic. Is your enemy. I'm…going to enjoy this. Doing what cats do. My lazy side finally surfaces in front of the Shepherds.

"A cat. A silver/blue cat with the Brand of the Exalt on…er…her forehead," Oh Chrom in about five minutes your weakness to fluffy kitties will surface, "A smirking cat. Can cats even smirk?" Well, this one can, ma brotha.

_Oh! I has idea!_

I used my new claws to write in the dirt, "I don't know about you, but this is awesome. What can I say? I'll probably end up as a crazy cat lady. Its fine you can surrender to the fluffiness,"

"…Surrender to the fluffiness?"

I covered the old message and wrote, "Killing my self-esteem here! Anyway, we should probably figure this problem out. If Robin finds out he'll never live this down. I'll be a cat for a while," I sighed the best I could. Geez, my sighs are giving Cordelia a run for her money, "It's a risk worth taking though. Er…To the barracks?"

Chrom nodded, picking up my lance as I slowly clambered to my feet. I found as I stood on my own two…Er…that is four legs, that I was knee-high next to Chrom. Heh. I'm a giant fewocious kitteh. *cough* Ferocious kitty. I tripped. Ah! Ferocious kitty down, I repeat…Avenge me my fellow kit-Okay, now it's going too far. Chrom, help please? I wonder, can I shrink my size to be portable? Oh, that's convenient. I'm normal-sized now.

"You can control how big you are?" Chrom asked, noticing my change in size.

I stumbled again. Come on, man! Take a freaking hint! I stumbled again and somersaulted into a training dummy.

Chrom chuckled, "All right, fine. I get the hint. Allow me," Yes! He picked me up. Okay, seems like he has zero experience with cats. He picked me up the wrong way. If I didn't have a mind of my own…Er that's indelicately put. If I was a wild cat. Yeah. I would eat his hand off, "Just to say…I don't have much experience with cats," I visibly rolled my eyes and jumped onto his shoulder plate. Er…oops. Didn't sheathe my claws. That beautiful metal creation may have a few scratches.

Hm? I sniffed the air. What's that delicious smell? Warrior Cats go! (I don't own the Warriors series! All rights go to the people who are Erin Hunter.) I think it might be mouse. It's tempting to go after that mouse. No, stay on track. I let out a grunt as I forced myself to focus on reaching the barracks.

**~ Slight Time Skip ~**

I was glad to be back in the barracks because some Shepherds were giving Chrom odd looks. I wonder why? Probably because the cat, me, was on his shoulder!

"Milord, why is there a cat on your shoulder?" Frederick, the resident prince stalker, asked.

"Frederick, you won't believe this but this is…Vanessa," Chrom said as I nodded furiously.

"Wait what?" Sully yelled from the other side of the room. And soon the room was filled with Shepherds.

Donnel, who we recruited on the way back from Ferox, spoke up, "Those eyes are definitely familiar. It's gots to be Lady Vanessa,"

_That's one supporter. Where's Panne when you need her._

"It's definitely her, man-spawn," My fluffy buddy spoke up.

_Speak of the devil._

"Oh, thank you, fluffy buddy! I think everyone thought Chrom was crazy," I mewed.

"I'm not your 'fluffy buddy,' Vanessa," Panne replied.

"How in hell is this possible," Sully inquired loudly.

"She's half Laguz," Panne explained, "The Laguz need stones in order to transform, much like the taguel. I'd wager the stone on that necklace around her neck is the stone of mention,"

"Well, that's a relief," Vaike said, "We all thought Chrom had gone crazy,"

"No offense, My Lordliness, but we all thought you fell off your rocker," Donnel said quietly.

"Enough with the titles, Donny!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Er…right, sorry,"

"But can't you speak in your beast form?" I said as I pawed at the table I stood on.

"Have you tried speaking? Because maybe if you stopped speaking cat language it'd work," Panne pointed out.

"…"

"You were speaking fluent cat because it was mere instinct. If you focused on your words it might work,"

I pawed at the ground again, focusing.

"As Henry would say, 'what's the matter? Cat got your tongue,'" Panne snickered.

"Ha, ha real funny, Panne!" I heard a raspier version of my voice, "We already have one Henry. We don't need another,"

"Who's this Henry?" Sully asked, "Oh, hey you spoke!"

"Just putting it out there, I don't like fish. Even though I can turn into a cat, doesn't mean I like it," I replied, glaring at the Shepherds. I turned back to Panne and said in cat, "So…when I change back will I have to worry about clothes or not?" Panne shook her head. I spoke in human again, "Anyway! Stone. Human. How?"

"Just think about it,"

"Really?! It was that simple?! I could have changed back an hour ago!" I growled in frustration, literally. I leaped off the table and onto the floor, "You may want to step back and Panne, I swear if you are lying to me about…that detail, I will…"

I muttered very not nice things under my breath, before focusing on being human again. Lights flew out of my eyes and mouth as I transform into a human again. I looked down and saw my armored body, "Geez, being a cat can really give you a crick in the back," I thought for a moment, "This opens up so many tactical possibilities!"

I turned to Chrom and said, "So about that march…" I fixed an icy glare and all the Shepherds left, not wanting to bear the brunt of my anger, "I know you don't want to lose anyone, but if I stay behind you just might,"

"But…"

"This is war,"

"…"

"I want to be there for you," I quickly added, "…and Lissa and Emm,"

"And if you get killed?"

"I won't, I promise," I took a breath, "I swear to not leave your side on the way to the palace and Ferox,"

"I'll just have to hold you to that promise,"

A smile came to my face as I wrapped him in a bear hug. 'Cause I can! "Thanks, I was afraid I would have to sneak out of the garrison and fly after you," I quickly let go and ran in the direction of my room, "Toodles!"

* * *

**~ Three Months later ~**

If you're wondering why the Exalt hasn't been moved to the eastern palace it's because she fought with the council to get more time with her people. They decided on giving her three months. Crazy, right? I guess Gangrel was hoping to flush us out. Anyway, as you're reading this, I was on my way to the infirmary.

_Robin…Robin…Where art thou, Robin? Ah, Robin! Hey Robby ol' pal. Brother of mine. Oh, hey Maribelle! _

"Good evening, Maribelle!" Maribelle turned from watching over my brother.

"Good evening, darling," Maribelle replied. The game did her no justice. She's actually really nice.

"How's my brother?"

"He's doing well. Since there were just a few dislocations and minor fractures," She looked down at her healing staff, "Nothing my trusty staff couldn't fix. He's still in a coma unfortunately,"

"That's a Mend staff, right?" She nodded, "That explains why it could heal bone,"

"Yes," Maribelle turned to me, "I couldn't help but notice how well-mannered you are, Vanessa,"

"It's really something I grew up with," I shrugged, "Of course I don't know about court stuff. All I know is the please-thank you, hello-goodbye, don't slouch, hold the door for someone and be respectful stuff,"

"Hm…I bet I could make you into a fine noblewoman," Maribelle bragged.

"That won't be necessary, Maribelle," I sighed. Every time I say her name in my head it's with a southern belle accent, "You have more important things to do then teach me proper etiquette. Like screening which men get close to Lissa,"

"Hm, so you've noticed,"

"She's like a little sister to me," I beamed, "Even in the four months that I've known her, I feel that way,"

"About your brother…" Maribelle smiled, genuinely, "I approve,"

"Hm?"

"I trust him with Lissa,"

"Ah…I had been suspecting that their relationship was that deep," I smirked, "Hm, I wonder…how Lissa has been faring these past months? I hadn't seen much of her,"

"If she isn't in the infirmary worrying about Robin, she's training to become a Falcon Knight, so he doesn't have to protect her all the time,"

My eyes widened, "I'm trained to be a both a Falcon Knight and Dark Flier! Why didn't she just come to me?" I jumped up, "Sorry, Maribelle, but I've gotta run! Er…got to. I may take you up on that offer someday though," I sighed, "Anyway, I've got to help Lissa, it's my duty after all,"

Maribelle chuckled, uncharacteristically, or was it in character? Damn you game! And said, "Farewell!"

**~ Pegasus Knight Training Grounds ~**

"Lissa~," I sang, "If you wanted to become a Falcon Knight, you could've asked some of the Shepherds for help~,"

"Vanessa?!" Lissa jumped as she turned away from her gray pegasus.

"So this is where you've been off to for the past three months," I sighed.

_Athena, if you will?_

_**On my way.**_

Athena landed behind me with a _thump_. She clopped forward and nuzzled my cheek. She wore light blue horse armor that matched my armor. I had it forged a few weeks ago for the upcoming war. Since I provided the metal (from using the metal from the weapons the Risen had) the price dropped quite a bit and it was easily affordable.

"Y-Yeah,"

"Has Commander Phila been helping you?"

"N-No, I've been training myself,"

I let out a sigh, "I know you want to be able to stand on your two feet, but you could've asked for help," I grasped my sword's hilt, "Show me what you've got so far," I drew my blade, turned it into a lance and placed the butt of the lance on the ground as I watched.

Lissa wore ornate bronze, Falcon Knight, armor with a green tunic underneath. She held a bronze lance in her hand as she showed me several maneuvers that were...decent. I tsked and walked over to the princess.

"More like this, Lissa," I held my lance in two hands and struck a training dummy...that appeared out of nowhere. Hm. Kellam, "Thanks, Kellam,"

"You're welcome!" The resident ninja, in giant silver and orange armor, replied.

"Oh, I see," Lissa copied my move to the best of her ability.

"Now test it on me," I held my lance in a defensive position. Lissa copied the move with much more force this time, though it didn't move me at all, "You learn quickly, Lis,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have all the normal maneuvers down, they just need a bit more strength behind them," I explained, "We can work on more complicated maneuvers tomorrow,"

"I can't wait! Just you see Robin! I'll be the one protecting _you_ next time!" Her happy expression faded after she spoke, "I-is he awake yet?"

"No, Sleepyhead has never slept this long before," A smile stretched across my face, "I wonder...Will the old Wet Willie work?" I turned to Lissa, "Want to test that theory?"

Lissa nodded in agreement and we made our way to the infirmary.

* * *

**Bonus: Cataclysmic Future**

**Third Person Point of View ~The Lair of Grima~**

The small band of heroes made their way to The Dragon's Table, ready to destroy Validar once and for all. Ready to see Grima's chances of rising crumble. As they stepped into the open where Validar stood, a purple wave of dark magic blocked their escape route. The odds were in their favor. It was three against one.

A blue haired man, known as Prince Chrom, stood next to his wife and closest friend. He was dressed in his normal blue leather outfit, but with the addition of silver armor on his torso and poleyns, fan-plates, greaves and sabatons that covered the lower part of his legs and feet. His white and blue cape, connected to a single pauldron, was somehow billowing behind him. The woman next to him still swore to that day that he had a hidden reserve of wind magic for that. The woman, Vanessa, wore similar silver armor which covered her torso and lower body completely with the exception of her gauntlets. They covered only the top half of her hands. On her back, connected by two pauldrons, was a cape similar to her spouse's. She held the hilt of her sword in her belt. Chrom's closest friend, Vanessa's twin, Robin, wore golden armor under a dark purple and gold cloak that had purple markings on the back. Both twins had snow-white hair.

"This is it our final battle. It appears that we face a _terrible_ future if we fail," The Queen of Ylisse said defiantly.

"But we won't fail. Naga is on our side," The Exalt started, "We were born for this. We shall meet our destiny head on and change it,"

"I couldn't have said it better," She turned to her brother, "Are you ready, Robin?"

"Promise me...Promise me that if I am at his mercy...that you will strike me down," Robin said, firmly.

"I can't promise you that! You're one of us," Chrom said, angrily, "I won't-,"

"Then I will. If you can't handle it Chrom," Tears welled in his wife's eyes.

"Vanessa..." He calmed down.

"We promised Lucina, Draco, Caelyn and Mark that we would return to home them. To the palace. They need us and Caelyn and Mark are only five. If he tries to hurt either of us...I will end his life,"

"It seems that Erza has surfaced..." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Hmph, let's send this bastard to Hell," She signaled for them to move. They nodded in agreement and followed after her.

She continued, "Chrom move in and strike, Robin hit him with your strongest thunder element spell," Chrom ran in to strike Validar who blocked with dark magic. Robin seized the chance and struck him with Thoron while he was distracted. Validar was pushed back. Vanessa ran in and struck him in the chest with her now-lance-sword. Validar fell to the floor pathetically. Vanessa knew this wasn't it though, she just happened to stumble into the tragic future. She envied her past self who would save the world and slay Grima. They moved back a few paces. Chrom turned to his family members with an exhausted smile on his face.

"This isn't over..." Validar stood, firing Grima's Truth at the trio, "Damn you BOTH,"

"Chrom! Watch out!" Vanessa pushed her spouse out of the way, "Robin-What are you-" Robin pushed his sister into Chrom and took the blow for them. They both ran over to their fallen comrade. Vanessa threw off her gauntlets and knelt near her brother, who was being held up by Chrom, "By Naga, are you all right?"

"That's the end of him," Chrom said, "Thanks to you we carried the day,"

"We can rest easy now," Vanessa agreed, "At long last..."

Robin's head started pounding and red filled his vision. He was losing his control. Soon...soon he would end up killing Chrom.

"...What's wrong?" Chrom asked. Vanessa met his eyes and tears slid down her face. A dagger of lightning stuck out of her abdomen. She had taken the blow for him. Before he could comprehend what had happened one was in his as well.

"This isn't your fault, Robin..." She muttered, "At least...I...die in the arms of the one I...love..."

"And I...as well," Chrom replied, turning to Robin he continued his last words, "Promise me...you'll escape from this place..."

"Please...go," Vanessa finished before they both slumped into each other's arms as they embraced death.

_Naga...I sure hope we don't become Risen and...fight the children. It seems the past will need a savior...Please guide Lucina, Draco, Cae..._Her thoughts ended there as she awoke in the afterlife. Her shame haunting her.


	8. Chapter 7 (Incursion) & Chapter 8 (Gr)

**All right! Right after an update to my computer Word and all the programs with it, completely vanished off my computer. I tried to do a system restore but to no avail. I blame global warming honestly. *cough* Anyway, I apologize if there's an abundance of mistakes because of this since I'm now using WordPad. **

**Chapter 7: Incursion**

"*Yawn* Good morning, guys...Zzzz...Ah! So today we head to the eastern palace, right?" I stretched.

"Yeah! And I'm going to pummel any Plegian that gets in our way!" The red-headed cavalier shouted.

"Zzzz...Sully can you be a bit more quiet..." Sumia said sleepily.

"A-TEN-HUT!" Cordelia bellowed.

Sumia and I instantly jumped up and saluted the Pegasus Knight, "Ma'am!" We said in unison. Now that we were wide awake we started to get our armor on.

"Hm. What to wear, what to wear...?" I guess I'll just leave my hair down. I dug through the drawer until I came upon a pair of black leggings and a blue tunic. I pulled them on along with my breastplate and upper torso armor. Then pulled on my gloves and half-gauntlets. Lastly, I slipped on my boots and belt. I finished my outfit by putting my cloak on cape style. Strapping my blade into my belt, I walked out the door followed by Sumia and Sully.

We made our way to the barracks to meet the rest of the Shepherds. When we entered, the room was filled with the Shepherds that would go on the mission. Lissa sat talking to Robin who had finally awoken after three months. Vaike was explaining to Miriel what a friend was. Sumia went over and struck up a conversation with Frederick. Sully praised Virion for his actions during a Risen attack. Panne sat with Gaius, arguing about something. It seems they've all found someone. Well, I don't feel a little lonely. Stahl is sitting alone...Oh wait he's with Kellam.

"Hmm..." I fiddled with my belt, "Uhh...Yup, I'm bored,"

Shuffling feet caught my attention and I turned to see Chrom had arrived at the barracks. He moved to the center of the room and said, "Shepherds! Today we march to the eastern palace to ensure Emmeryn's safety," The Shepherds cheered, "Then we will head to Ferox for reinforcements!" After announcing that the Shepherds grabbed their stuff and headed outside to begin the march. I stopped Chrom before we could leave.

"Those who guide us sometimes stray from their path in the midst of chaos," I knew he wouldn't know what I meant and said, "So...Beautiful day, isn't it,"

"...Eh...Yeah it's a sort of...peace...in this war," He replied still trying to get what I had said before that.

"C'mon, we've got an army to lead and an Exalt to escort," I skipped out of the room like a giddy schoolgirl, "Ahem! Hurry up! You don't want to kill my mood, do you?"

"R-right,"

* * *

"So who's that with Emm, Chrom?" I asked the resident blunette. We were traveling up a mountain path near the eastern coast of Ylisse. A Duh. EASTERN palace.

"That would be Hierarch Traditore. He guided Emm in the early years of her rule," Traditore? Really? I barely concealed a laugh. That means traitor in Italian. If that were a coincidence...Ha.

"I don't trust him. He carries a scent of anxiety and fear," He tilted his head when I said 'scent', "I'm half Laguz!"

"...I can't believe that,"

"I thought you would say as much. It's too late anyway. If he is a traitor, we have already sprung the trap," I rubbed the bottom of my nose with my right hand and moved my left hand to the hilt of my sword; nervously, "As I said before. Those who guide us sometimes stray from their path in the midst of chaos,"

"So that's what you meant..." He quickly changed the topic. Eh, I need to teach him how to be subtle with that..., "What...do we all smell like?"

"It's not odor-wise, mind you. It's natural scent," I pointed to where Stahl was, "Stahl smells of baked bread and apothecary herbs. Gaius smells like candy and sugar. Duh. Lissa...hm...elderberry tea...and...perfume?" I giggled quietly before continuing. Avert your gazes, soldiers! Annoying army escort and Pegasus Knights...Unfortunately it wasn't just the Shepherds, "Sully...fire and blood...Interesting combo...Sumia; pies and flowers. Frederick...mushrooms and steel," Dat mushroom collection. I continued naming all the Shepherds, "And Kellam...! No scent...Gods he does lack presence,"

"...?"

"And you..."

"..." He averted his gaze.

"Stardust...steel...light...Wow, that's a great combo...and...uncertainty," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Want to talk about it?" Dr. V...Initiate!

"..."

I deflated a bit,"I'll take that as-," Plegians! My head snapped towards the south.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, "A-are you bristling?"

"LAGUZ!" I cleared my throat. Wow, my hair was bristling, "Plegian scent on the wind!" I turned to the Shepherds marching behind us, "Shepherds! To arms! Plegians approach!" They stood confused before seeing the wyvern riders and hastened their movements. I turned to Chrom with a serious smirk, "I told you so...But it's too late for that anyway," I turned to Emm, "Commander Phila, please take Lady Emmeryn to the rear of the column," Another scent reached my nose. Cordelia. She went out with the Pegasus Knights...to patrol the border, if memory serves, "Someone's approaching...from the skies," I muttered.

"Milord?" Phila asked.

Chrom nodded, "We'll fend of the blackguards," He turned to me, "Ready to hold to that promise?"

_I was hoping you had forgotten...I wanted to guard Emm..._

"I tend to not break them often," I replied, *mental snort* I do word them accordingly though. *mental maniacal laughter*

"I sure hope..."

I scanned the area. Most of the enemy troops were wyvern riders.

_Athena?_

**_Ready to kick ass._**

_So you're that kind of...Wait until we become buddy-buddy and then you break out the curses._

**_I'm a person._**

_Like trapped in a pegasus's body?_

**_Something like that...Truth is...I'm-_**

_Some daughter of some goddess of all horses? And you were the first pegasus...meant to be a goddess of all horses? Then in some way or another you did something that led to you becoming just any old pegasus for the rest of your life? So now you guide heroes for eternity? That's just-_

**_A very accurate guess._**

_Well, all hail that mighty goddess...Athena...I suppose owls and pegasi aren't that far off..._

**_You speak of a goddess from your...eh...time?_**

_Actually, it was her father and uncle that made Pegasus. The uncle made the horses from sea foam-_

**_I get the idea._**

Athena landed as Chrom snapped me out of my mental conversation.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I was just having a conversation with Athena," I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyway, how do you feel about fighting on hor-pegasus back? There's a surplus of wyvern riders,"

"If it levels the playing field,"

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes," My 3DS book-thing vibrated in my cloak. I pulled it out and flipped through the pages until I came to the new page. It read 'Vanessa, Robin, Chrom and Lucina confirmed for Smash. Smash begins one year AD. Five years from now.' (I know Chrom is only part of Robin's final smash...but...I can't help but realize how pathetic he sounded at the end of the trailer. This will make sense for my next project, which is an indirect sequel of this! In this the time we live in is a timeline that splits off of Lucina's doomed timeline. The split point is when Vanessa awakens with Robin. She isn't sent to the future in the one that she is in Ylisse. She was sent to the future in a different timeline (our timeline) and was sent to Lucina's doomed timeline, to the split point. A timeline where Vanessa isn't her mother because she never met Chrom.) OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, ROBIN! I'll...tell him after...

Frowning, I climbed onto Athena's back and helped Chrom on. Hah! Screw you, Sumia!...Actually, she's one of my best friends...Still! Flicking the reins, and pulling them up, I directed Athena into the air. And soon we were surrounded by wyvern riders...Yay!

* * *

"Chrom!"

"On my mark!" (I couldn't resist! SSB4!)

We had stocked up on javelins from the convoy and were putting them to the test. Yay, wasting! Chrom had proven to have freaking sniper rifle accuracy. Gods, and I thought I was good. Of course, I had archery, softball and volleyball (different category...sort of?) behind my arm, but I have been bested...I hate to admit.

On Chrom's mark, we started chucking them at the wyvern riders. Most of them hit their targets and the wyvern riders dropped like flies.

"Oh, yeah! Teamwork!" I cheered. I raised my hand for a victory high five, "Don't leave me hanging!" He returned the high five. Now I don't look like a fool!

"Well fought," He replied.

Cordelia's scent strengthened as I heard her cry from behind us, "*Huff, huff...* No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

"Delia! Are you all right?" I asked, flying over.

"N-no...But I must fight on!"

"A-all right. If you insist," I scanned the field, "Will you follow my command?"

"As it must be,"

"Stahl looks like he's in some deep shit," I pointed in his direction, "Can you aid him?"

"To the best of my ability, Vanessa," She flew off in the direction of where Stahl was.

* * *

"...They're gone," Chrom sighed in relief.

Cordelia flew back over to us with hardly concealed sorrow, "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

Phila demanded, "Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us!" Cordelia started tearing up, "The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..."

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive,"

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better,"

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength," Phila tried to comfort her and was failing.

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?" Cordelia began to sob, "They were my...my family... *sob* Gods... Oh, gods..."

"Cordelia..." I muttered.

"Damn those monsters," Chrom growled.

"I must return to the capital," Emmeryn stated.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise-" Phila pleaded.

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light," She clasped her hands together, "The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die," She turned to her brother and pulled a shield out of her robe, "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you,"

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom gaped.

"Take it to Ferox-to safety," Emm demanded.

"And leave you? No, Emm,"

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me,"

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I'm only giving what I can,"

"Emm, please! Thi-,"

"Chrom, she'll be fine," I placed a hand on his shoulder. Someone has to be the cold voice of reason. I turned to Emm, "I would like to accompany you,"

"But Va-" Chrom started. I walked next to Emm and faced Chrom, Lissa and Robin.

I cut him off and said, "I promised I would stay close on the way to the eastern palace and Ferox. This is neither," I put my foot down, "If I'm held back, I will find a way,"

"I see there's no use trying to stop you," Emm said softly.

I nodded, "Frederick, watch his hide for me, m'kay?" I looked to Robin, "You have my blessing, Robin," Robin's face became red. Mission accomplished.

"Why are you speaking as if you aren't coming back?!" Chrom yelled.

"May we embrace in Ylisstol," I said cheerfully.

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom," Phila said.

"But-" Cordelia shook her head, "May my knight-sisters give me strength,"

"You...You can't go, Emm! I-it isn't safe to go! Listen to Chrom!" Lissa yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Dry your tears, kid," I gestured to myself, "This dragon isn't so easily slain. I'll keep your sister safe," People are going to think I'm a cocky bastard if I keep this up...I lowered my hand and rubbed my neck sheepishly, "...And of course the Pegasus Knights will do a better job," I sighed, "I hate to ruin this heartfelt departure...but...it's best we hurry back to Ylisstol before things get any worse,"

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom pleaded.

"Chrom..." I growled. Ohhh, that shattered his first wall of defense. Ha! It's all how you say his name! Or how I for that matter, "The people are top priority...if they panic and kill themselves or Plegians invade...and slaughter them...I will not forgive myself,"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!"

"I wouldn't hope to die any other way," I said monotonously. I turned away, cloak flowing behind we like a cape, "I'll never turn my back on innocents...Do whatever you want to me! I will stand my ground!"

"..."

Emm spoke, "... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come," *mental sigh* Game of fricken Thrones.

"...This is a terrible plan," Chrom said.

"Well, suck it up, Blue. 'Cause it's happening," I muttered only for me to hear...I hope.

Emmeryn continued, "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa,"

"Take care. I'll be waiting for an invitation to join the fight once again," I turned to the Shepherds again, "Peace out, girl scouts," I made the universal peace sign and climbed onto Athena, who appeared by my side, "Ready, when you are, milady,"

Emm nodded and I followed the rest of the Pegasus Knights that were supporting her. Before I got too far away I heard Chrom yell, "Wait! Ah!" I turned Athena midair.

"Blue?"

"Take this!" He threw a round object towards me, which I caught epically (not) with one hand, "It'll keep you safe when I cannot!" Hm...a circlet. Ah! That's how Lucina gets this! It's Lucina's headband/circlet thing. Let's call it a circlet, "Consider it a late birthday present," I placed it on my head. Heh. Now I look like a white haired Lucina.

"I'm glad you understand," I flashed him my usual smile, "I hate to talk to you like I did," My smiled widened, if possible, "Thanks," Before he could utter another word I saluted him and caught up to Emmeryn.

* * *

"Emm! The palace has been breached!" I grabbed her arm, "You must escape! Come on!"

"But the pe-" She started.

"Emmeryn, I am not asking! I promised Chrom! And I don't break my promises!" I pulled her out of the palace and onto Athena's back.

"As...you...wish," Emm said.

"Phila! Are the Pegasus Knights all right?" Phila was flying nearby.

"They've been taken captive with their pegasi," Phila replied.

"Those bastards!" An arrow whizzed past my ear.

"Agh! We must reach Ferox!"

Wyvern riders approached from behind us and started chucking hand axes.

"We're surrounded!"

"What do you propose?!" Phila asked.

"We fight back, of course!" I threw a javelin at the nearest wyvern rider and he fell from the sky.

"Hah!? Watch out, Vanessa!"

"Wha-?" I was cut off by a hand axe hitting Athena's wing and knocking her out of the sky, "Your Grace!" I pulled her into the front seat, "Allow me...to break your fall," Gods, have I stooped so low? I promised Chrom...Looks like I'm falling from cloud nine, eh?

"Vanessa...You mustn't! For..." I crashed to the ground, knocked unconscious.

My subconscious sighed.

_How pathetic._

* * *

**Back in Ferox**

"B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Vanessa, Phila and the others will protect her!" Lissa assured herself, "And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

"That's right, Lis! If anyone can keep the exalt safe, it's my sister," Robin smiled.

"What about you Chrom? We'll make it, right?" Lissa asked.

"..."

"Chrom? Say something! Say," She imitated Chrom's voice,"'Yes, of course we will!'"

"Snap out of it, Chrom!" Robin demanded. He punched Chrom's shoulder.

"OW!" He rubbed the spot, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Gods, Chrom...That shouldn't have hurt that much," Robin said surprised.

"The family resemblance is astounding..."

"You would've been in some deep shit if she were here,"

"..."

"And she wouldn't want you to give up! So get off your ass and climb out of that hole of shame!"

"You're right. Crude. But right,"

"Hah, at least she isn't some dainty flower," Flavia walked in behind them, "You need some more like her about. Don't let her slip between your fingers," Flavia laughed loudly...for some reason, "Come, we have troops to ready for battle,"

"Right," Chrom agreed and followed her to the war room with Lissa and Robin in tow.

* * *

**In the War Room**

While they were discussing troops and divisions, Khan Basilio barged into the room with a spy on his tail.

"Chrom! Gods, where have you been?!" Basilio yelled, "The Plegians have captured your tactician and the exalt," He smashed a chair with his bare fist, "Ylisstol has fallen,"

"Those bastards!" Chrom growled.

Robin held Lissa who sank to the ground, "Lissa? It'll be all right," He hugged her from behind, "I'll..." He locked eyes with Chrom, "show them the rage of a dragon,"

"Milord, Lady Emmeryn is to be publicly executed within the moon," The spy knelt before Chrom.

"The bastard isn't even trying to be subtle anymore!" Flavia raged.

"I bet he wants the Emblem," Robin muttered, "He'll use it as a bargaining chip,"

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—," Basilio guessed.

"Shepherds, march to Plegia," Chrom and Robin said in unison.

"*Ahem* Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?" Basilio continued.

"We can't just...He's going to murder them!" Chrom protested.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act," Flavia explained, "We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"A great time to send off the tactician..." Robin muttered disdainfully, "We may be related but...I'm only half as...tactical...as my sister,"

"And you're all we've got," Chrom said, slapping his closest friend's back, "It doesn't have to be complex,"

"I'll think of something, Chrom. I swear to Naga," Robin promised.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's and your sister's lives in one hand, and all of ours in the other." Flavia warned.

"If it's for Lady Emmeryn and my sister. I'll do anything to ensure their safety,"

"Ha! You've balls, at least!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words... He's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march," Basilio laughed, "Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!"

* * *

"Huh?" I saw a green robed figure laying limp in the corner of a stone cell, "Emm!" I quickly crawled over to the exalt, "Please tell me you're all right,"

"Vanessa...?" Emm groaned and leaned up slowly, "How'd you survive that fall?" She spotted the circlet I was wearing, "I...see,"

"Chrom was right...He gave it to me before we left," I pulled it out of my messed hair and held it, "He said it would keep me safe when he cannot," I shook my head, "Although...I don't understand why he would give me such a treasure,"

"That's...the Circlet of Naga...Most commonly known as...the Queen's Crown," I was taken aback by the meaning of the item that was given to me.

"The _Queen's Crown_?!" I dropped it in surprise and it clattered to the floor.

She spoke with an 'oops' expression, "I don't think Chrom wanted me to tell you...I think he wanted to buy himself some time," Emm picked it up and put it in my upturned hands with a smile.

"Does...that..." She closed my fingers over it.

"Yes,"

I placed it on my head once again, "How long have I been out?"

"A week,"

"And it takes three to travel through the desert," I stood up and looked through a conveniently placed barred window, "He will come for us...I know it...I feel it,"

* * *

**In Plegia**

"...Been traveling the desert for a thousand days..." Robin muttered, recalling a certain song, "Don't know if it's a mirage, but I always see your face..." It had been two weeks of travel (and fighting) through the scorching desert and Robin had had enough. He wiped sweat from his brow and turned his head to face one of the newest members of the Shepherds that had joined them in the desert. Nowi, a manakete, had green hair tied up in a ponytail. Though having been thousands of years old, because she's a manakete, she had the physique of a ten-year-old...and wore less clothing than...? (I'm really bad at these) A candy bar? (Just look up Nowi). Wore much less clothing.

"Hey Robin? What're you mumblin' about?" Nowi chirped.

Robin sighed. He wished Nowi would just go play with Ricken or something. Maybe pester Gregor about his age. Speaking of Gregor, he had just walked up to Robin.

"It's Robin's sister," Gregor said, "is it not?"

"Hit the nail on the head," Robin replied sadly, "It's been two weeks and no sign of the castle,"

"Gregor knows how Robin feels,"

"Oh, I'm sure you do Gregor,"

"Hm, Gregor does recall Robin from somewhere..."

"You do?"

"Yes...What is your sister's name?"

"Vane-"

"Gregor know it all along!" And that's how Robin's circulation got cut off. The End.

Memories flashed before Robin's eyes, much like they had to Vanessa.

"U-uncle Gregor?" Robin and Vanessa weren't related to him by blood. He was more of an honorary uncle.

"Oh! Friendship!" Nowi cheered next to Robin.

* * *

"It's been two weeks," I scratched another line into the wall with a stone, "They will come for us any day now,"

The Plegians have been bringing us meals and we struck up a conversation with a few who were against Gangrel, but had to because he would slaughter their families. *cough* That sounds familiar. About a certain time *cough*. The Plegians didn't even take my sword from me. Probably because they don't have the 'requirements' to lift it. My armor, however, was hung up on the wall on the other side of the room. The cell was a simple cell much like the one in Twilight Princess. Outside the cell and to the right was a passage leading up to the surface and to the left was one that led to more cells under the ground.

I spoke again, "I think I know our purpose here," I shook my head, "No, your purpose here,"

Emm let out a sigh, "If it is for peace,"

"You are to be used as a bargaining chip for the Emblem,"

"And what are your, Phila and the Pegasus Knights' fate?"

"We are to most likely be killed or held for ransom," I said bluntly, "Yours is practically a King's ransom aka the Emblem,"

"I...see," Emm trailed off and went into her head for a bit. She spoke again, "You know...you didn't have to be so harsh on him before we left,"

"I have a slight stubbornness streak," I sighed, "Sugar coating it won't do any good either," I rubbed the bottom of my nose nervously, "I'm going to put it straight. I was like that to him because I care," I closed my eyes, "It's hard for me to show my true colors sometimes and express what I feel. When I was younger I got yelled at for the tone I usually took with most people. They didn't get that it was my natural voice so I didn't open up anymore," I opened them again, "Robin and my childhood friends understood that. Robin had no choice but to accept my fighter nature, Panne didn't understand it and Gaius was my sort of a...partner in...quote on quote...crime," Emm was absorbing every word with interest, "And now I'm rambling...I'm sorry,"

"Chrom was like that for a time...More like a week after our mother's death,"

"But he had the younger Shepherds, you and Lissa to pull him through,"

"I suppose..."

"And if worse comes to worst...He'll need us,"

"Worst is..."

"Won't happen,"

"..."

"Although this is reality...Hate to be the realist but...either Chrom will hand over the Emblem or you'll die,"

"Heh. The cold voice of reason,"

"The only voice he apparently listens to with his stubbornness,"

Emm and I shared a laugh.

"Although he sometimes isn't the sharpest tool in the armory," Emm replied, "When he was younger he tried to make a cake for Lissa's birthday and Sully helped," I paled, "They spilled all the flour and baking powder and were stuck cleaning the kitchens for a week,"

"No one got food poisoning?" *pewwwww* Mind blown, "I need to watch him int the kitchen more..."

"And once he actually burned water,"

"You mean the water evaporated?"

"Well the water burned the pot..."

"Close enough, close enough,"

* * *

**Back in the desert camp**

Robin snored peacefully in his tent. Finally, they were at the homestretch . They would reach the castle tomorrow at noon. But he wasn't dreaming about what tactics to use. He dreamed about a life with a certain princess. He'd have a son and a daughter. That was certain. Due to the times he had played through the game he had known what to expect. What he didn't know was how to tell her and...give his life to her. He would give anything for his sister's advice right now.

What he didn't know was that Lissa was in his room at that moment ready to find out what he was dreaming about. Lissa crept over slowly and pinched his nose, causing his mouth to open and words to come out.

"Lissa..." She heard her name thinking she was caught and began to formulate an excuse. When she realized he was still asleep, she listened closely, "I...need...you by my side always..."

Lissa slowly released his nose and ran out of his tent as quickly and quietly as possible. Once in the night air, she made a sprint to her tent. In the safe confines she crawled into her bedroll thinking of the gold she had dug up as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Earlier that day: Sully and Virion**

"Hey, Virion!" Sully called.

"Eh...Yes, dearest Sully?" Virion asked. Being a flirt he addressed every woman in that matter.

"I'm going to say it and I'm only going to say it once,"

"What? That you've fallen hopelessly in love with your pursuer?"

"...Yup,"

"Just as I thought of-Wait what?"

Sully snorted, "At a loss for words?

"I was...going to ask for your hand after the war..."

"It seems were on the page, Virion. You. Me. After war. Shop."

"Y-yes, milady,"

"Cut the crap. It's Sully. Don't be getting shy on me now!"

* * *

**Earlier that day in Cordelia's tent: Cordelia and Stahl**

"Phew..." Cordelia sighed. They had just finished a duet on the harp. Stahl had been taking lessons from her recently, but not for help though. He wanted to get to know her better and see if how he felt was real. And of course if she felt the same.

"That was wonderful,"

"But that means out practices will come to an end..."

"Oh? So you enjoy plain ol' Stahl's company?"

"It definitely brightens my day tenfold. Thank you, Stahl. For understanding I'm not some legendary paragon but a person,"

"Really?" He clutched the the box that was in his pocket, "I thought Chrom was the only one who could make you feel like a person,"

"You knew?"

"Everyone, but Chrom himself,"

"Well, he's been replaced in my heart," Cordelia smiled genuinely, "Someone's gotten his heart already. But I don't care,"

"Someone's gotten mine as well,"

"Really? What's this person like?"

"Hm, she's beautiful of course. Has a strong spirit. She would lay her life down any instant for her friends. Also, she's very graceful," Stahl smiled, "Tell me about the one who's replaced Chrom?"

"He's the most amazing chef and has an amazing taste for music. He's above average and has the right sense of justice. And he tried to use harp lessons as an excuse to get close to a certain someone,"

Stahl blushed sheepishly, "You saw right through, didn't you?

"I keep track of the inventory in my head and I realize that one item is missing from the convoy and is in your pocket," Cordelia said slyly.

"Then may I ask if you will accept this item?" He brought out a golden ring with a red sapphire in the middle of a white flower on top.

"You didn't have to ask," Cordelia blushed lightly, "The answer is yes,"

* * *

**Earlier that day: Sumia and Frederick (Most of it is from the S Support Conversation)**

"Frederick! I've been meaning to thank you! You're the one who polished my armor to such a lovely sheen, right?" Sumia asked cheerfully.

"I...wasn't sure you noticed," Frederick replied.

"Of course I noticed! My plate and weapons have never looked so good... Why, I glittered like a lighthouse on my ride today! ...I actually felt pretty,"

"You are always beautiful to me, Sumia. In truth, I've eyes for no one else,"

Sumia laughed, "Hee hee! Not even Chrom?" Seeing his stoic expression she stopped laughing, "Y-you mean it?"

"'Tis no laughing matter, milady! I serve Chrom because I have sworn to do so. He is my lord and master. But when in your presence, I cannot tear my eyes from you. I am captivated! True, at first it was because I feared you might blunder into a nearby tree... But soon I found myself gazing at you whenever the opportunity permitted."

"Oh...I never thought anyone could..." Sumia said sadly.

"Please, milady. Would you do me the honor of accepting this gift?"

Sumia's eyes lit up, "...This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, Frederick. Does it mean what I think it means?"

"My heart is yours, milady. Now and forever, if you would only but claim it,"

"But why? I'm so inept at everything! Weeding, fire starting, wagon repair..."

"None of that matters, so long as you are by my side!"

"I just can't imagine... Gods, this ring is so shiny. You must have polished it for days. Frederick, this is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me..."

"You deserve it and more. Were that I could, I would present you with the moon herself,"

"I don't want the moon, Frederick. I just want you! So yes! Yes and yes and yes again! You've made me the happiest woman alive!" And now Freddy needs to take a trip to the ER for low blood pressure.

* * *

**Earlier that day: Vaike and Miriel  
**

"Miriel?" Vaike called from the outside of her tent.

"Ah! Come on in!"

Vaike entered the tent and stood...well not surprised...This is Miriel we're talking about...The mage was surrounded by books on...Wait, romance?

"Wow, Miriel...A-are you all right? Do you have a fever or something? It's not everyday that someone sees you with a bunch of books of that type,"

"I think I may have a malady..."

"And romance novels can solve this malady, how?"

"I'm not certain but I feel a tightness in my chest. It doesn't last long. Right now it's happening,"

"Oh...I don't think its fatal," Vaike rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Um... Actually, what you're feelin' is a lot more serious..."

"Blast! Then do you know what it is? Is there a cure?" Miriel panicked, "I...don't-What could it be? It..." She shrugged.

"Now you're tongue-tied. This could only mean one thing,"

"It may be the reason why I'm asking you of all people for help..."

"*ahem* Prooobably could have phrased that better. ...But never mind. I think what you're feelin' ...is love! You've fallen in love with me!"

"What?! Gracious... How...fascinating. I'd intended to research friendship, but now I can observe love in it's natural state. I must not let this opportunity pass! You will help me in my research, yes?"

"Er, look, Miriel. If I'm bein' honest here, I have feelings for you, too. Real feelings... So yeah, I'm on board for your research, but not just that... I want to make you my wife! Let's get hitched!"

"Hitched? You mean the sacrament of marriage? A connubial relationship?"

"Yes..."

"I suppose that would be an enthralling, zesty experience," She pushed up her glasses, "I accept,"

"Let's blow this place and go find a ring!"

"Ah, the ring. Is it a talisman that evokes the bonds of love? Or merely a symbol of the husband's right to his wife's person and property?"

"...It's just a bloomin' ring! It means I promise to be your husband and honor you and blah blah blah. It just makes it all official-like."

"I think a sealed and witnessed contract would be more appropriate..."

"Hah! It's just that you gotta do, all right? If ya get married, you gotta have a ring!"

"Fascinating,"

* * *

**Earlier that day: Gaius and Panne  
**

"Whiskers!" Gaius had just finished making a ring. It was covered with taguel ornamentation. When Panne didn't respond he called again, "I know you hear everything Panne...So that really isn't an excuse,"

"*Sigh* Will you stop calling me Whiskers. Maybe I'll respond if you don't,"

"I was wondering-"

"I won't be your 'Panne knight' and help you climb that cliff again,"

"That's not what I needed you for Panne,"

"Need someone to bail you out of another 'candy from a baby' crime?" Panne smirked, "Because I think Vanessa is more adept to that,"

"No..."

"Did Henry give you bloody candy again?"

"..."

"Or did the blonde girl hit you with her parasol,"

"..."

"Is there a pack of old employers wanting you dead?"

"We all know that's Uncle Gregor..." (Honorary uncle. That includes Henry, Panne, Robin and Vanessa)

"Did Nowi steal from your candy tree?"

"No! I want to spend more time together!"

"Oh?"

"Panne, you're a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I'm going to steal your heart on a daily basis," Gaius hesitated, "That is...if you'll accept this ring,"

"You have captured the style of taguel ornamentation perfectly..."

"Thanks to your tutelage,"

"I will wear it..." Panne smiled, "You...you can call me Whiskers all you like,"

"You will? Truly?! Oh, Panne, this is the sweetest day of my life!"

"Coming from you, Gaius, that is high praise indeed,"

* * *

**Earlier that day: Ricken and Maribelle  
**

Ricken was strolling through the camp with a proposal on his mind. Since he had helped rescue Maribelle, she had been inviting him to tea everyday. While enjoying the tea they would talk about what was going on. Lately, he would go to Maribelle if he had gotten any wounds, instead of the other healers, but he didn't know why. Well. Now he knows.

"Ricken?!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" Ricken waved, "Ready for our afternoon tea?"

"Well, yes. I'd like to discuss something with you over said tea," Maribelle said nervously.

Maribelle set the table in her tent and poured the tea. Ricken pulled off his large mage hat and hung on the chair he was sitting in.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Ricken took a sip of his tea.

"I...have a proposal,"

Ricken put down the tea his was sipping, "P-proposal?"

"Y-you see, I would like to help with the restoration of your family's fortune,"

"That's really kind, but not necessary. It's not like we eat crumbs off the floor. And while your coin might repair the house, our name would still be sullied. We have to do this ourselves."

"That...wasn't the actual point of what I said..." Maribelle looked down.

"Then...Oh! I...ah...have a proposal of my own..." As Ricken said this she looked up again.

"Oh?"

"I...I've...I want you to...have this," He pulled his signet ring out of his mage cloak.

"B-but this is your signet ring...It bears your house crest and is meant for your future wife!"

"A-and I...I hope that would be you,"

"Ah! Moldy caviar! Forgive me for being so daft!" Maribelle sighed, "It seems we were proposing the same thing,"

"You WANT to get married? I thought...you said I was too young,"

"You said that your family's name could only be restored from within," Maribelle smiled.

"I don't give a whit for my name, Maribelle! I'll only marry you if...if you love me."

"I was embarrassed...to admit...but I decided to cover it up..."

"You made up the thing about my family name because you were embarrassed?"

"Do you think I would marry a man I didn't love? Perish the thought!"

_She thinks I'm a man! _Ricken thought happily.

"I've been in love with since the moment we met! Maribelle, I'll make you happy as you have made me. I promise you," Ricken pushed out of his chair and cut off Maribelle's circulation with a bear hug.

"Hm...From the moment we met? Really?"

"I almost lost myself when you had been captured. Chrom almost stopped me, but then Vanessa came up with a plan on the spot and convinced him,"

"You have become a man with strength equal to the passion of his convictions," Maribelle hugged him back, "I would love to share tea with you for the rest of my days,"

Ricken pulled away and placed his signet ring on his new fiance's hand, "Then prepare our kettle of life, my love!"

* * *

**Earlier that day: Gregor and Nowi (Okay...I know they met like...2 weeks ago...but...1, 2, 3! Fire Emblem Logic!)**

"Bond-building training is complete! Now we are like unbeatable team!" Gregor cheered.

"So now we can relax and have some fun, right?" Nowi asked.

"Ah. You are remembering that?"

"Don't tell me you're going to back out! You promised!"

"Gregor remembers. Is man of his word, yes?"

"Good! Then let's go play!"

"Before the romping and the frolicking, Gregor has gift to bestow..." Gregor showed her a ring. (Ha! Only in Fire Emblem folks. Late fifties man marries 1000 year old girl that looks 10.)

"Oh, what a beautiful ring!"

"Ring is symbol of solemn vow. Gregor is wishing to spend life with Nowi. Er, will you...accept?"

"You mean we can play and hang out every day from now on? Gimme!"

"No, no. Not play. Gregor is mangling language once more. Ring is sacred vow, yes? Is meaning that we—"

"Oh, silly Gregor. Of course I know what it means. I'm 1,000 years old, remember? You love me and want to get married, right? So just come out and say it."

"But...is difficult. Gregor is...very shy man."

"So are you sure you love me? Because, if you don't—"

"No, no! Gregor's heart is true! He seeks solemn bond as man and wife! Okay, then! Gregor proves this to you! *cough* *ahem* ...Gregor love you, Nowi."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it? And I accept! But you have to promise to live as long as you can, okay?"

"Ho ho! Gregor will be doing his best!"

* * *

**In the cell**

I was sitting...in the cell bored to freaking death. If I'm correct tomorrow is the execution. I looked over to Emm sadly. I should've stayed with the Shepherds so I would have a chance to save her.

"What's on your mind, Vanessa?" Emm asked.

"Regret..." I sighed, "The regret of not being able to help anyone,"

Emm's response was interrupted by a guard taking up shift outside the cell. He smelled...familiar.

"Excuse me," I started, "but have we met before?"

He shuddered when he heard my voice, "Quite possibly, miss. I get that a lot," He sounded a bit like Chrom. I wonder why...

"Didn't your mother teach you to look at someone when they speak to you?"

The boy winced, "I'm afraid I have a few bad habits..." He turned to see me out of the corner of his eye.

"*snort* You know...For someone so ill-mannered...You sound a lot like Prince Chrom,"

"I get it from my mother..."

"Hah! I'm pretty sure your mother knows when to use her manners and when they aren't needed,"

Emm sat in the corner of the room apparently amused by our mother-son-like banter.

"I didn't know much of my mother before she died,"

"Tell me...was she killed by her closet friend? Your father as well?"

"Yes but dragons aren't so easily slain. They were dark times, those," His voice cracked.

"So..." I decided to steer away from the topic, "What are you doing running with the Plegian army?"

"I was hoping to stop this war from within,"

"Hm...may I ask your name?"

"Draco,"

"Well, nice to meet you, Draco," I smiled, "I'm Vanessa, but you may call me whatever you want,"

I saw dark blue and gold fabric sticking out from under the tons of armor he wore. My theory has been proven.

"..."

"Hate to ruin your undercover operation but the cloak is a dead give away," I smirked as he winced again, "Can't part with the cloak can you? I've already met your brother and sisters," I walked up to the bars, "In fact...they've joined the Shepherds,"

"Caelyn, Mark and Lucina...are...alive?!"

"Yes, and I have a plan to blow this joint,"

"And that would be?"

I whispered the plan into his ear. He gasped at one of the things I told him, due to the language, but other than that he agreed.

"You always liked big entrances," He changed his voice to a whisper, "Mother,

* * *

**Bonus: Event Responses**

**Event Tile**

"Ohh, buried treasure?" (item)

"I've got some new pranks! Get ready, Lissa!" (exp)

"I hope Chrom's ready for another duel!"(exp)

"Saphirion is transforming..." (weapon exp)

_**Relationship Event Tile**_

**Asking**

"Alright, spill the beans. What has you so upbeat?" (happy)

"You know, a dream is a wish your heart makes. What's yours?" (dreams)

"What's your favorite pass time?" (free time)

"Let's tag team in the next battle" (team up)

**Replying**

"I dream of marrying for love. True love is usually closer than you think." (dreams) **Before Marriage**

"I dream of a world of peace for my children and grandchildren and so on." (dreams) **After Marriage**

"Gladly. I'll set up a strategy for when we do and come to your tent later." (team up)

"I usually go for a nice ride on Athena or go outside and draw. It can really calm the nerves." (free time)

"*humming* Huh? Oh, I was just composing a new song for one of my many instruments." (happy)

**Asking - Married**

"Chrom, you better stay safe. I won't be there all the time to save your hide." (promise)

"You seem...different, Chrom. You look even more handsome as always!*mutters* and haven't broken anything in a week…*normal* Aliens!" (compliment)

"I love you, Chrom. I'm lucky to have you by my side." (love)

"*hugs* Aha! Got it! So what's this that was in your pocket?" (gift)

**Replying - Married**

"Swear on Naga that you'll do the same. I want our children to have both of their parents." (promise)

"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite dashing yourself!" (compliment)

"*blushes*…Only you can make me blush…I love you, too." (love)

"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it's a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift)

**Asking - Child**

"Lucina/Caelyn/Mark/Draco, let's train together. I want to see how you handle a mount!" (train)

"Are you all right, Lucina/Caelyn/Mark/Draco? Was it another cockroach?" (concern)

"Lucina/Caelyn/Mark/Draco, is there anything you need? Don't hesitate to ask, we are all in the same boat." (gift)

"Lucina/Caelyn/Mark/Draco, if you need to talk out your sorrows of tomorrow, come see me." (story)

**Replying - Child**

"Sure, anytime you want. But don't think you're going to outwit your mother!" (train)

"You hit the nail on the head, Lucina/Caelyn/Mark/Draco. But don't worry, I've saved your father's hide more times than he can count." (concern)

"Thank you, that's sweet. How about some more ink for this drawing?" (gift)

"I'll tell you about that when we cross that river. I can tell you about my life beginning from when I met your father though." (story)

**Level Up**

"Level Up!"' (6+ stats up)

"You just try to surpass me!" (4-5 stats up)

"Just some light training." (2-3 stats up)

"It's what's at heart that counts." (0-1 stat up)

"I'm lagging behind..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped)

**Class Change**

"Time for an upgrade!"

**Armory**

"*sigh*….Shopping…" (buying)

"What's mine is yours." (selling)

"RADIANT DAWN!" (forging)

**Barracks**

"*hums song*" (alone)

"You better watch out!" (surge)

**Roster**

A woman from another world who has a great bond with the divine dragon, Naga and is Robin's older, as always stated, twin sister. Chrom realized her skills and tactical genius and enlisted her in the Shepherds, where she is well-liked. The prodigy of the group. Most likely to keep up morale. Most stubborn. Scariest when angry. Born on January 23.

_**Battle**_

**Dual Support**

"Stay strong!"

"Plan set."

"Analyze the enemy."

"Use the power inside!"

"Keep holding on!"

"After you?"

"Fight and defend!"

"Eyes forward."

"Challenger approaching!"

**Dual Strike**

"Can't forget about me!"

"Teamwork!"

"Wimp!"

"Meet my steel!"

"You're screwed!"

"Twin power!" (Robin only)

"Pegasus Knights unite!" (Sumia and Cordelia only)

**Dual Guard**

"Heads up!"

"Enemy to the rear!"

"Not letting you die yet, love!" (Chrom only :D)

**Critical**

"Time to tip the scales"

"Time to bring the thunder!" (In honor of SSB4)

"You're going to hear me roar!"

"I won't give in!"

"Stabby McStab stab!"

"Pick a card!"

"En garde!"

"Go to hell!"

"One way ticket to hell!"

"I'll fight and defend!"

"For Narnia!"

"Azarath, Metrium, ZINTHOS," (Magic only)

"I control my destiny!" (After Chrom finds out about Lucina)

**Defeated Enemy**

"All part of the plan."

"Didn't break a sweat."

"Hah!"

"A masterpiece."

"Victory is mine..."

**Partner Defeated Enemy**

"Nice one."

"Now that's strategy!"

"*high five*."

**Killed By Enemy**

"Man…down…"

**Death**

_**Before Marriage**_

Vanessa: "Chrom...I...I never…got…to tell…you how…I feel…"

Chrom: No! Not you, Vanessa! Open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES! I must tell…!"

_**After Marriage**_

Vanessa: "Chrom...I...I love…you…Raise Lucina…to become an amazing daughter….I feel…that…"

Chrom: "No, my love…Not after Emm! Don't waste your breathe…I can't lose you now, when I need you most! Just hold on….I'll get Lissa…"


	9. Chapter 9 (Emmeryn)

**I'd like to explain a bit about Cordelia since a few people were a bit confused with why she was in the garrison. It's not the garrison for the Shepherds, but for the whole army. Cordelia as in Chapter 7, joined the fight then. That doesn't mean she just came into existence at that point. And that is my horrible explanation.**

**Anyway! Disclaimer stuffs! On to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Emmeryn**

They stormed the cell the next morning and dragged Emmeryn out. Waking a sleeping me. Snapping out of my sleep, I clawed at the curs who woke me from my dream world and were dragging Emmeryn to her death. One of the Plegians kicked me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

"*pant, pant* Emm!" I laid on the ground clutching my chest, "You ruthless bastards! C-Chrom will stop you! Your Mad King will die!"

"It's going to be all right," Draco knelt next to me after the other guards had left. I looked at his face, realizing that he wore a dragon wing mask, and moved to sit properly.

"I'm not that old!" I said, "I was what? Twenty-seven when I died in your time?" From the pained expression I assumed I was right. Getting curious, I pulled the mask off his face, "You...have Chrom's face, you know,"

"Some people thought I was him for a while...so I started wearing this mask," He pulled off his helmet, revealing a head of rough cut white hair.

"My life is complete!" I exclaimed as I tackled him with a hug, "I'm not stuck with a bunch of blunettes now!" He returned the hug as I continued, "You're going to have to wear that mask for a bit longer," He leaned out of the hug as look of confusion washed across his features, "Gods, all of you are as dense as Chrom!"

"Yet you wear the Queen's crown?"

"And here's the tactical side!" I shrugged, "He gave it to me a month ago when I left to return to Ylisstol with your aunt," I tugged at my necklace, "He hasn't even confessed or asked for my hand yet,"

"It's just like him to stall,"

* * *

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse..." Gangrel stood in the courtyard of the castle, speaking to his subjects, "Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..."

Robin and the Shepherds were positioned amongst the rocks on a slope overlooking Plegia Castle. Flavia was stationed with a hand axe in hand ready to chuck it at the executioner. Virion was a few paces away, behind a small rock, with his bow aimed at the executioner so that if she missed he could let his arrow fly.

The executioner positioned, on a precipice, his axe behind her, ready to behead her on a moment's notice.

"Flavia!" Robin yelled.

"I've got him!" Flavia replied.

The East Khan's aim was true and executioner was struck in the chest and fell off the precipice to his inexorable death.

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin yelled leading the charge.

* * *

Chrom stood at the top of a rocky slope overlooking the sands surrounding Plegia Castle. Robin stood at his side brandishing a silver sword. His cloak billowing with Chrom's cape in the...not present wind. Nowi stood behind them observing the phenomenon, trying to understand how the cape and cloak were billowing in the not present wind. Ricken stood next to her with a wind tome, causing her to think that was the cause of said phenomenon.

Chrom clapped a hand onto Robin's shoulder in a brotherly manner, "Good luck, and let's put put these bastards in their place,"

"Same to you," Robin looked to his friend, "If we both make it out of this alive...I have a question to ask you...but only after we make it back,"

"Hm?"

"Oh! Look Plegian soldiers!" Robin, thankful for a distraction, ran off in their direction, ready to engage the enemy.

Chrom stood shocked at his friends actions. He was roused from his shock when Sully let out a war cry and charged the nearest unlucky Plegian. Scanning the area he saw a blonde blur surrounded by soldiers and decided to help them. As he neared the person he realized that that the person was a woman of the clergy, that lived in a monastery near the Plegian border, due to her robes. At least that's what he thought. The woman wielded an axe and was currently hacking away at an archer.

A myrmidon approached her from behind, ready to attack, but he didn't get the chance because he was run through by Chrom's sword. The woman turned the thank her savior. Seeing who it was she froze and bowed her head.

"Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

"You're part of the Ylissean clergy aren't you?"

"Yes, sire!"

"Normally, one wouldn't expect the woman of the cloth taking up arms,"

"...Man, sire. Man of the cloth,"

_Gods...don't let Vaike, Robin or Vanessa hear of this..._Chrom thought, _or I'll never hear the end of it._

"I-Forgive me, it's just that..."

"I'm a bit androgynous...Well, not a bit, but you get the idea, sire," The wo-No man shook his head, "It's good thing you realized this early...It could've become much more awkward...MUCH more,"

"Y-yeah, let's end this conversation here," Chrom looked out into the desert. Red shapes of wyverns formed in the distance, "I'd stay and help..."

"Libra," (Oh! Because Libra is a scale and he's a balance of both genders! Mind blown.)

"I'd stay and help a bit more Libra, but there's some wyvern riders I have to take care of,"

Libra nodded and went back to decapitating enemy soldiers brutally. After that sending them prayers, of course. As Chrom made his way over to the wyvern riders in the distance, cutting down enemies on the way, he thought he saw a flash of white, that was Robin, among the ocean of red clothed Plegian soldiers. Upon coming into their line of sight, the wyverns and riders charged at the prince. Falchion, being made to slay dragons and the like, easily parried blows from axes and cut through the rough, scaly skin of the overgrown lizards.

After finishing off the last of the wyvern riders Chrom saw a blast of fire magic shoot up into the sky, signaling that the other side of the battlefield was secure. Instantly, Chrom made his way to the Plegia Castle courtyard.

* * *

Among the whirling sands near the courtyard, Robin fought off dozens of mages and myrmidons that dared approach him. Of course, because they captured his sister, Robin found tons of pleasure in giving them a gory end. In the fray, he approached a familiar-not-so-familiar female dark mage, who wore some skimpy ass clothes. Upon seeing him, the dark mage ran over and practically tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Robin!" The unnamed mage...nuzzled him, "It's good to see you again!"

"Ehhh,"

"Aw...don't tell me you forgot ol' Tharja,"

Robin blinked a few times, mostly because landing on the ground filled his eyes with sand. Oh joy, "Th-Tharja?! S-sorry...I just got a bucket of sand dumped on my freaking face!"

"Would you like me to use a hex...?" Tharja giggled evilly.

"...Ugh...It's times like this when you wish Henry was here..." Robin muttered.

Tharja helped Robin back onto his feet just in time for him to stab a soldier that was coming up behind her. As he retreated back to his position in front of her, he noticed a glint of gold on her ring finger.

"Oh. Is that I ring I see, Tharja?" Tharja lifted up her left hand and examined the ring.

"Oh that's right...You've missed a lot since you were away for three years," A rare smile, one that wasn't meant for Robin, spread across her face, "Henry proposed to me,"

"I...fear for your kids," Robin thought of all the horrible hexes and curses Tharja could use. Even Henry with his fetish for killing and blood and the like, "I hope they don't become dark magic guinea pigs...Or help Henry hide bodies..." Robin slit the throat of another approaching Plegian.

Tharja sent a wave of dark magic at an approaching archer, sapping his life force completely, "Hm...I hadn't even thought of that, Robin,"

_What have I done? _Robin thought fearfully.

"I have a question though...Will you join the Shepherds? Currently, we don't have any dark mages of your...skill,"

"I may be married...but I'll still do anything you want me to," Tharja said suggestively. That sent shivers down Robin's spine.

"It looks like all the Plegians are dead," Robin quickly changed the subject, "I'm sending the signal," He brought out a Fire tome and shot a blast into the sky.

* * *

"Draco," I said, "It's time,"

Draco pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell I was currently in. Immediately after being released from the cell, I made a beeline to the the wall. I pulled on my gritty armor, (stupid sand! I'll have to polish and clean this later) guantlets. I made my way over to my future son and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. So...what's this about you an Lucina being twins born a month apart?" Draco quietly explained the process into my ear, "Wow, dear. That's graphic,"

"Ehh," He threw up his hands in an 'I don't know' matter.

* * *

Chrom made his way over to his honorary brother. Robin stood calmly next to a dark mage, whose outfit left very little to the imagination. The other Shepherds were gathered a few paces away listening to Sully's very graphic story about what happened during the fight. Emm stood atop a precipice, that was one of the ribs belonging to a colossal skeleton of Grima, looking down at Plegia Castle and the countryside beyond. Chrom, Lissa, Robin and Frederick entered the courtyard and soon after a group of Pegasus Knights appeared out of the blue, ready to save Emmeryn.

"Your Grace!" Phila lead the group.

"Phila! You're safe! But where's-" Emm started, but Phila cut her off.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they..." Gangrel screeched, "Those damn Ylisseans do NOT play fair!"

"Heh heh heh...Yes, well. Neither do I,"

Aversa, being the witch she is, summoned a mob of Risen archers, that surrounded the Ylisseans.

"Risen?!" Chrom yelled in surprise.

"That escalated quickly," Robin said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gangrel cackled, "Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!"

As Phila flew up to ensure the exalt's safety, an archer shot an arrow that went through her pegasus's wing and into her chest. Phila instantly fell to the ground lifeless and broken.

"Phila!" Emmeryn cried, her oldest friend now dead because of her stubbornness.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!" Gangrel cackled again.

The archers immediately took care of the rest of the Pegasus Knights, leaving Sumia and Cordelia as the last living, official Pegasus Knights.

"No no no..." Robin panicked and punched the ground.

"We've lost..." Chrom surrendered.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel's eyes widened with madness. Cuz it's possibles. Maybes?

* * *

"Ha! I don't think so!" My voice rang out as I made my entrance, riding Athena.

"Doot, doot, mutha fuckahs!" Draco yelled from the back seat. I made him say that. It just spices up the entrance! (Okay, that partially inspired by a Pokemon OR and AS meme)

"I got your invitation!" I continued, "Let's start the party!"

"Vanessa..." Emm gasped.

"I have no regrets," Robin muttered, "Killing those Plegians was guilty pleasure,"

"You're all right!" Chrom gasped in relief.

"But she won't be for long," Aversa smirked, "Archers! If any of these Ylissean whelps move, shoot the exalt and Naga's little girl!"

"Ehh! Damn, you!" I yelled, playing along until my plan could be set.

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom yelled at Gangrel.

Gangrel cackled...again,"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" This guy sure is boring.

"Damn you!"

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I..."

"Chrom! I swear! If you give him the Emblem she'll still die!" I encouraged him.

"You can't trust him!" Robin supported me.

Chrom said, both choices weighing against him, "Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"Don't give up! There's still hope!" I yelled, "There has to be a way,"

"If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!"

Gangrel started growing impatient, "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr—"

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo—" Chrom surrendered.

Emmeryn called from her perch, cutting off Chrom, "No, wait!"

"SILENCE," Gangrel screeched.

"Emm..." Chrom muttered.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emm asked, hope evident in her voice.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" Gangrel started sounding like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. That's just low, man.

Emm was silent as Chrom yelled, "ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together,"

"Chrom... Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..." Emm thanked her brother. One. Last. Time.

"Emm, what are you—" Chrom asked, fearfully.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

* * *

**Movie: Emmeryn**

Chrom, somehow, ran unscathed to the base of the precipice.

_No reaction_, Emm thought, _Was I wrong then?_

A falcon flew across the sky, just above where Emmeryn was standing.

_Chrom..._

The falcon let out a lonely cry.

_This is some torch I'm passing you._

Her life was nothing compared to the many people who died because of this war. One selfless sacrifice could end it all.

"So be it," She said softly as she made her way to the edge of her perch.

Down below, Chrom was only half way there when she stood, clasping her hands, at the edge. Slowly she leaned forward and...

_Chrom..._

The prince kept on running, letting out a cry as he saw Emmeryn drop.

_Lissa..._

Robin had placed Lissa behind a broken wall to keep her safe from the archers. The princess covered her eyes with her hands, letting out a wail, and sinking to her knees.

_And all my people..._

"Emm! No!" Vanessa was three quarters of the way there, "Draco! Now!"

_...Know that I loved you_

"Elwind!" Draco cried as he sent the spell under Emmeryn, lifting her up about twenty feet. Athena soared under Emmeryn, catching her successfully.

* * *

"Emm! Vanessa!" Chrom yelled as he noticed a volley of arrows heading our way.

I moved Athena's reigns to dodge the arrows, but one nicked my shoulder with enough force to knock me...and Emm out of the front seat, "Chrom!" I yelled knowing it was my end, "Live long...for...me...please!" I made sure I would hit the ground back-first, giving Emmeryn a chance to live, "Emm..." I muttered, "Allow me...to break...your fall,"

_This is it...sweet...wonderful death..._

I hit the ground. And...I'm not dead! What the heck! No fair! Stupid Circlet of Naga...Wait! What am I bitching about? This is great!

_I'm just going to lay here unmoving for the lols..._

"Mother!" Chr-Oh right Draco...He's a good kid. He knelt down next to Emm and me.

"Emm!" Aw, here comes good guy Chrom.

I laid there with Emm in a 'death hug', as I now call it, as someone checked our breathing. I loosened my grip on Emm and let her roll off me. Slowly, I leaned forward and was tackled with a hug, which I expected to be Draco, but nope! It was his future father!

"Chrom! GTF off!" I sighed as he released me, "I was hoping to get away from this living drama with death, but I guess you don't want me to die quite yet,"

"Boy!" I heard Basilio yell, "I have secured a safe route! We have to flee!"

"Can you move?" Chrom asked. I nodded, "Can you stand?" I stood up slowly. Athena, who landed near us, began to nuzzle my face, rather roughly.

"Athena can carry Emm while she's still unconscious," Draco spoke.

"I've had enough airtime for one day..." I muttered.

"I don't want you to leave my sight," Chrom said.

"*snort* Where would I go, Blue..."

"And I'll make sure you don't anyway, Bubbles," He turned and bent down, probably wanting me to ...Piggy back ride! Okay!

"I don't want to burden your back, Chrom," Ha! Kitty power time. Blah blah blah. (insert transformation sequence). I arched my back and jumped up onto the pauldron on his left shoulder, "There's your compromise,"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Renewal ****(I decided to make this one chapter...Yay double features!)**

We eventually made it to the mire near the edge of the desert. The Midmire, as the locals called it. Rain had begun to pour down when we approached the swampy wasteland. Dozens of Plegian soldiers were positioned among the muck.

"Chrom..." I rasped into his ear, still sitting in cat form on his shoulder, "I sent Athena ahead of us. If they believe Emm is dead, let them,"

"Why?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"I feel that some will lay down their weapons if they were touched by her 'sacrifice,'" I explained.

Robin trudged next to us with Lissa on his left side. Frederick rode his horse next to us. He had offered to give the royal siblings a lift, but they had refused. Cordelia and Sumia, two of my closest friends and the last two Pegasus Knights, flew above us. Cordelia, now a Falcon Knight, held a lance and staff and Sumia, now a Dark Flier, held a lance and tome. Sully rode her horse, with Virion in the back seat, behind us, while Stahl rode where he could watch over Cordelia. Vaike walked with Miriel next to Stahl. Nowi played with Gregor near them. So much for trying to make a quick escape. Tharja was...stalking Robin. Oh dear. Basilio and Flavia were somewhere to our right.

Soon we were intercepted by barbarians.

"Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!" Basilio yelled.

The general leading the units made his way over to our party. He had a bald head and a brown beard. He wore two animal skulls as shoulder guards. His outfit was finished with straps crossed across his bare chest and pants tucked into boots. That's as descriptive as it gets.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" Mustafa said.

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basilio spat back.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed,"

"Don't you speak her name!" Chrom played along. I had already informed Basilio and Robin.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can," Mustafa replied.

"No," I spoke up. I leaped off Chrom's shoulder and transformed, "General Mustafa,"

"You're alive..." Mustafa muttered. Mustafa had apparently raised Henry according to my new found memories. That means he must have known me.

"I...fight on the side of Ylisse. I know you don't want to fight this war, but you don't have a choice," Memories flashed across my vision, "Lay a hand on anyone and I'll...end you myself,"

"..."

"I propose a duel," I looked to Chrom for approval, "You'll represent your side, Mustafa," I scanned the mass of Shepherds, "And we will choose a representative from our side," I looked back at the general, "If we win, we go free. If you win, we'll go quietly. Do you accept?"

"If it spares the lives of my men,"

"Chrom, is this acceptable?"

"...If it gives us a chance to go without anymore fighting," Chrom replied.

I walked over to the circle of Shepherds that had formed, "Good, because I want to kick some Plegian ass,"

"...But what if...?"

"Mustafa and I go way back. He raised a good friend of mine. I doubt he has it in his heart to kill me as I don't have it in my heart to kill him,"

Robin walked up behind me, "I don't want you to take that risk!"

"And where has you not wanting me to do something gotten you over the years?!" I fixed a glare as I turned to face him, "The soldiers will catch up if we don't hurry," I rolled my shoulders, "I'll end it swiftly,"

* * *

I circled my opponent, waiting to hear even the slightest movement of his muscles. Mustafa wielded a giant axe that was almost as wide as I was tall. I had the advantage though because of the sword I had in my hand. Mustafa tensed a bit before he charged and feigned a horizontal slash. I rose my sword to parry and quickly changed it's position when he tried to strike my shoulder.

_Maybe if I can get behind him?_

With a grunt of effort, I pushed my sword up, hoping to unbalance him during our competition of strength. I jumped back and wait for him to try and land a heavy swing. He brought his axe low and attempted a diagonal slash at my feet. I rolled out of the way and brought myself up behind him and aiming a strike at his exposed back. He blocked my bringing his axe over his head, flat side facing me. Turning with unimaginable speed, he aimed a swing across my torso. I quickly dodged with a back handspring.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. _He's trying to test my patience, isn't he? _I leaned into an offensive stance._ Big mistake._ I ran at him, feigning a high swing. When he raised his axe to block, I kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly back into the muck. I walked forward and stuck my sword to his neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked monotonously.

"I...yield,"

I turned and walked back to the Shepherds, "All right! Get your asses in gear! We march home!"

* * *

"Khan Basilio!" A certain pink-haired dancer yelled.

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting," The West Khan replied.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst,"

"Chrom? Vanessa? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here,"

"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way,"

"Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole,"

All the Shepherds piled into the large covered wagon. Athena landed and we moved Emmeryn into the wagon near Lissa and Libra to check her health.

"Ready? Hold on tight!" Olivia called from the driver's place, flicking her reigns.

Lissa and Libra knelt next to the unconscious Emmeryn while Chrom, Robin, Frederick and I sat near them, waiting for news. Frederick, seizing the chance, conjured a...rolled piece of paper from a hidden pocket in his armor.

_Oh, it must just be a report._

"Milord, just in case this lowers the morale of the army," He unrolled the peace of paper and showed it to Chrom, Robin and me, "I have something that will hopefully raise it,"

_DAYYYUMMM_

Blood shot from my nose and my face heated up as I saw the image on the poster. I fell back as Robin tried to cover my eyes. I heard someone, most likely Chrom, take the paper and rip it.

"F-Frederick! We really need to...talk," Chrom said, probably beet red.

I leaned up slowly and ripped Robin's hand from my face, "Frederick...What. The. Hell,"

"Hm...It seemed like you enjoyed that, milady," Frederick smirked.

"N-no!...I had no intent to see such things!" I pulled a handkerchief from my cloak and dried my nose, "My nose was simply reacting to the dryness in the air,"

"Frederick, seriously!" Robin said still holding onto my shoulders, "Did you have to share that when she was here?!"

Chrom sat looking down in shame with his bangs shading his face.

"Robin, you dolt! You're hurting the poor man's feelings!" I said.

"Heh...Sorry, Chrom," Robin said sheepishly.

I leaned over and patted his back saying, "Don't worry, Chrom! Some woman was bound to see it one day!" I blushed slightly, "There's no need to feel shame..."

"..."

"...I made it worse...didn't I?"

"Hypocrite..." Robin muttered.

I sighed dramatically and laid down on the floor.

* * *

"Chrom!" Lissa called to her brother as she leaned over Emmeryn.

"Is she going to be okay?!" He looked, over Lissa, at their older sister.

"There's very little brain activity, sire," Libra said, "I'm afraid the head injury she sustained from the fall has left her comatose,"

"B-but...how? Vanessa completely broke the fall!"

"The force of Lady Vanessa hitting the ground was enough. If it was just the Exalt that had fallen, she would be dead," Libra explained, like it was obvious.

"Then...what will we do when we return to Ylisstol?!" Chrom asked.

I was listening to the conversation, laying quietly on the floor. The answer is obvious anyway. What do you do when your ruler can't rule? Get a new one! I sat up and said,

"Chrom, shouldn't it be obvious?" He let out a sigh, "You assume the title of Exalt and...the people would want you to...take a wife," This time I sighed, "Or you can forswear the title out of respect for Emm, but still lead Ylisse,"

"That's what haunts me the most..." Chrom replied.

"Hah! The mighty Chrom Ylisse! Afraid?!" I shook my head, "Blasphemy!"

"I just don't think I can live up to Emm's example,"

"I'll still be your tactician, even though we won't be at war then," I smiled, "Just swing by my room in the garrison anytime," I switched to a more serious expression, "But if you whisk me away to one of your war councils of doom..." I slowly traced a line across my neck.

"You'll...tickle my neck?"

"Gods!" My face made contact with the floor, "Idiots," I mumbled, flailing my arms dramatically, into my new acquaintance.

"How...can I go on...without Emm?" Chrom muttered.

* * *

**At Ferox**

"Ah! The cold climate I miss, oh so much!" I stepped out of the wagon and dove headfirst into the snow, "Hey, Robin!" Robin stepped out of the wagon and was hit with a snowball in the face.

"Oh that's how you want to play it?" He wiped his face and ran to a mountain of snow and hid behind it. Lissa eventually joined me and started chucking snowballs at Robin, "Traitor!" Robin yelled as he dove out of the way of a surprisingly fast and accurate snowball.

"Lonnnny'quuuuuuu~" The quiet swordsman had stepped out of the wagon and was standing with the rest of the Shepherds, unaware of our snowball fight. When he didn't respond, I threw a snowball at his back and then proceeded to hit the rest of the Shepherds present, "Hey! Come on! We all deserve a bit of fun, no?!"

"The Vaike won't be bested my some little girl!" Vaike grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it towards me, not at me.

"Vaike...You're kidding me, right?" I said, surprised.

"Allow me to join in this game of strength and wits," Miriel said. She created a snow ball and and chucked it at her fiancé.

Lissa snorted loudly and continued to double over laughing at Vaike's expense. When she recovered she continued to say, "Even Miriel can throw better than you!"

"Is there an underlying message there?" Miriel inquired.

Lissa just giggled in response.

Eventually all the Shepherds except Chrom, Libra, Tharja, Frederick and Olivia joined in. I could see why everyone else wouldn't, but what about Chrom? The five of them just stood watching from a distance, probably facepalming at our immaturity. That was until I unleashed a bunch of snow on them with a wind spell.

I stuck my tongue out playfully and ran to seek cover from the fanatic prince stalker and his stalkee... New word! I had shed my armor beforehand and put it in the convoy, so...Stealth-Mode initiate!

* * *

"Why'd I think this was a good idea!?" I screamed, melodramatically, at no one specifically as I was carried, like a potato sack, into the Feroxi seat of power...place. Of course it had to be by one of the only people I couldn't overpower, Frederick.

"Maybe you should grow up?" Frederick suggested coldly. The prince had already retreated to his assigned room to wallow in grief for his half-dead sister. Lissa and Robin...Awe, dat cute couple! (M)RobinXLissa! (Oh wait! Don't you hate when your parent has one sibling and they marry the sibling of the person your parent married? I'm sorry kids! (one aunt and uncle) I suppose all the Shepherds will be family...)

"I can't _believe_ you're questioning my maturity," I huffed angrily, "I was trying to give the Shepherds a break. They deserve it," I wanted to say 'if you stop stalking Chrom and Lissa for a moment you'd understand where I'm coming from,' but Freddy is still grieving with everyone else. They may very well never speak to Emm again. It's like she died, "You'd understand if you put _your _needs first for once,"

"I...see..."

"Hmph...Now will you put me down?"

He hesitated before placing me down conveniently next to the library.

"Thanks for..." Oh, there's everything wrong with what I'm about to say, "the ride, Freddy," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a mushroom (Bleghhh!). Handing it to Freddy Bear, I said, "I heard you collect mushrooms. I found it on the way back through the Midmire (like a mushroom would grow there! Hah! Cuz...Its a wasteland!)," I missed my gloves...This cold blob was making my skin crawl, "Take it if you want it. I honestly hate mushrooms," Frederick took it as I turned and walked into the library.

* * *

"Who knew Ferox had a library so vast?" I muttered to myself as I skimmed my finger across the books in the War and Tactics section.

I grabbed a few books from the section and walked over to a table where I had pieces of parchment.

_Why didn't I let Robin become__ the tactician?! _ I shuddered, _Eh...Never mind we'd be dead by now._

"Oh this is so boooriiiing~!" I sang quietly as I scribbled notes onto the parchment, "*Sigh* Screw this!" I hadn't gotten a chance to draw something since I arrived in Ylisse.

"Hm...Why not one of all the Shepherds...Yeah," Chrom in the center brandishing Falchion; Lissa on his right holding her staff; Robin next to Lissa; Me, holding a lance-form Saphirion, on Chrom's left; Frederick and Sumia on my left; Cordelia and Stahl on Robin's right; Nowi on Gregor's shoulders next to them; Tharja and Henry, who would join us later, were next to Freddy and Sumia; Virion and Sully were next to Gregor and Nowi; Panne and Gaius were next to Tharja and Henry; Miriel, holding a tome, and Vaike were next Virion and Sully; Maribelle was holding her parasol with Ricken next to Vaike and Miriel ; Donnel, Kellam and Lon'qu were the 'single ladies' and stood off to the right side, with room to draw their future wives. (It's a huge piece of parchment. They're drawn anime-style. Like how they look in-game)

"*snort* I didn't know match-maker was in my job description," I muttered to myself, "If only I had some copic markers or colored pencils..."

* * *

"THEY HAVE PICKLES?!" I shouted as Tharja relayed the information to me, "Lead the way, dear friend!" I was still in the library 'working on ways I could have saved Emm.' Not drawing. Nope!

_I'm just making a strategy 'just in case' we fight on the Border Wastes. Against Gangrel. I'll ripe his heart out like in 'Once Upon a Time' and crush it! _I smiled at the thought..._Ahh! I think I'm a sadist..._

"Tharja..." I turned to the Dark Mage as I started to walk to the mess hall, "I think I'm a sadist,"

"You're talking to the wrong person here," Tharja replied. Oh right...She's not exactly rainbows and sunshine, is she?

"So...How's it going with Henry?"

"Oh? Are you afraid you're missing out?"

"Tharja, for the fiftieth time! I. Don't. Swing. That. Way!"

"But its so fun to tease you about it," Tharja lowered her voice, "Although, no luck quite yet,"

"Wha- Oh I see..."

"What about you and a certain prince?"

"I bet everyone is anticipating it,"

"Anticipating? He hasn't made a move?" Tharja wiggled her eyebrows.

"Egads! Tharja! Don't talk about it in that sense!" I calmed and spoke again, "He's so oblivious that if a woman tried seduce him, he wouldn't notice. The poor man can't even say anything close to...that without becoming flustered,"

"Well maybe if..." she pointed-

"Aww, Hellllll to the no!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"So, who's up for 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?!'" I slurred. Robin sort of forced me to chug a bottle of wine...I lost a bet...I'm still sane...Don't worry!

All the slightly sane Shepherds turned at the mention of the legendary party game. I think it's legendary...Thank you, 1950's Cincinnati!

"Basically, you are stuck in a closet with someone for seven minutes. The people chosen are completely random. You can engage in whatever activity you want during those seven minutes. Just no...," I proceed to make a circle with my fingers and stick a finger through it, "That's nasty. Who wants to open a closet and see that?" I think Kellam raised his hand. He thought I was actually asking...

"No, Kellam, now get beck to your 'single ladies' group," Like hell I'd do that.

* * *

While they played, I quietly slipped away, with a pickle reserve and plate of food. I am not having a make out session with Donny, Kellam or, I think he agrees, Lon'qu. Sorry, my heart beats for another, bitches. Er...Stupid wine...I had bet on Sully for a drinking contest and Frederick completely destroyed her. Leading to a very intoxicated Robin forcing me to chug a fricken bottle of fricken wine. I had a really good streak going too. That...was my first drink. *cough* sixteen-year-old in an eighteen-year-old's body *cough* At least I know I can hold my liquor. Ain't no party like a Good Guy Chrom Party. (Meaning: I will not be abused with...by...whatever...alcohol)

I made my way down the halls of the Feroxi...place...palace? Thingy...And eventually knocked at Chrom's door. He hadn't eaten yet. Well, not that I know of. Convenient plate of food is convenient.

He opened it and I stumbled in. He steadied me before I could drop anything.

"Are...you..." He began.

"Yes..." I straightened the armor I was still wearing, "I lost a bet and Robin made me chug a bottle of wine. He was drunk too,"

"And..."

"I know I can hold liquor well!" I pumped my empty fist triumphantly, "Oh right...Here," I shoved a plate of bear meat and pork and mashed potatoes and stuff into his arms, "I didn't see you down there for dinner," I eyed the pickles that were also on the plate, "All yours...Except the pickles. The pickles are mine," Before he could react I pulled them off the plate.

He chuckled quietly and said, "Thanks,"

"As I've said before...Anything for you," I replied, "So..."

He walked into the room and placed his food on his desk. Then he proceeded to sit on the bed, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I slowly walked over and sat.

"I...would...you...do...you," He started.

"Let me guess...You need someone to help with your grief?" I said in a melancholy tone, thinking of the state Emm was in.

"...Er...Yes...You're always one step ahead..." He replied...sadly? Hmph.

Who else feels a song coming on? "Well...There is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger...when I was down..." I got an idea, "Eat first!"

* * *

**I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, Carrie Underwood version...(Is there even a difference?) (Well, It'll be A LOT less harsh at those parts that it's harsh...just soft and smooth the whole time)**

_Oh why you look so sad_  
_The tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

We both blushed a little at this part...I think...He does have this unnatural redness to his cheeks all the time. (*COOOOOOOOOOUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH*)

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads _  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into you darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

(VVVVVV: I felt the one word that's missing wasn't appropriate :)Nothing bad but..yeah! :VVVVVV)

_And when, when the night falls on you _  
_You feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into you darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_Oh I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you  
_

* * *

"And we're all standing by you Chrom," I said quietly, "Especially me,"

Chrom let out a sniffle.

_Yes! I made the great Chrom Yl-...Wait why am I happy? *cough* sadist *cough*_

"Oh dear..." I realized that I had started crying too. Damn hormones...I think...Yup...And...

"I...will face Gangrel...head on...tomorrow," Chrom said through his quiet sobbing.

DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Frick..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh just me berating myself...nothing important,"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded,"I'd...like to apologize in advance if my behavior is less than adequate in the about three or four days from now," I said quietly.

"..."

"You get what I'm saying?"

"..."

"No?"

"..."

"Monthly bloods..." I muttered.

"...Umm..." His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, "I...G-get it,"

"Don't worry it won't be like...'Oh gods! Get the chocolate!' or 'She's on a massacre! Get her pizza!'"

"Pizza?"

"Bread with tomato sauce and cheese. Or 'And woman down! With a cramp!' or 'Hot dayummm...She's a bitch,'"

"Uh-huh..."

"I'll probably be popping heads of Plegian soldiers instead..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey don't-"

"*SNORE*"

"Now that I think about it..." DAMN ALCOHOL!

I slipped off the bed a landed on the floor, out cold.

* * *

"All right. What. The. Fuck," I said as I woke up to my first hangover on the floor of Chrom's room, "That won't be good for my back,"

_And the man didn't have the decency to help a girl out! _

"Just leave me on the floor all night..." I muttered angrily...until I saw Chrom's sleeping figure, "Looks like you were in that position all night, huh?"

"...nessa..." I jumped back thinking he was awake. I sighed in relief.

"Awe...you're so...cute when you sleep...I just want to hug you..." He let out a snort in his sleep.

_I feel like such a perv._

Huh? Movement. Shit!

_Get down, gods!_

I dropped to the ground and pretended to be asleep again. I looked again and realized he was just scratching his back. Geez.

"*Yawn*...You know this floor is pretty cozy..." Wait! I can't be found in here!

I scrambled to my feet, but not before giving Chrom a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't resist. That has a lower chance of waking him than hugging him to death.

* * *

Robin walked down the hall towards a certain prince's room. He needed Chrom's permission for what he was to do today. Just in case...they didn't survive the last battle he wanted to tell Lissa...Robin fingered the small box in his pocket. It was a modest ring. Nothing too fancy, yet it was perfect enough for a princess like eventually stood in front of the door and before he could knock, Chrom already had the door open.

"We need-" Robin started.

"-to talk," Chrom finished. The prince smiled reassuringly, "This is regarding our sisters isn't it?"

"I...Um...Er...I," Robin rubbed the bottom of his nose nervously, much like his sister usually did.

"Come on, don't get shy on me now,"

"I..." Robin straightened himself and furrowed his brow in determination, "I love your sister and...I would like your permission to ask for her hand,"

"Then why aren't you asking her yourself, you ass?" He forcefully turned Robin to face the other direction and pushed him out of the doorway encouragingly, "Welcome to the family,"

Robin turned his head and smiled, "And what do you mean by 'our' sisters,"

"I was...um..." Robin laughed as his best friend's face turned crimson.

"We step out together!" Robin grabbed Chrom's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"No wonder you two are related..." Chrom muttered.

* * *

"Hey, Lis!" I shouted to the princess.

"Oh! Hey, Vanessa," Lissa waved to me.

I was sitting in the library working on my 'notes' again while munching on a plate of pickles.

"So...what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing much...Can't a girl just hang out with her friend?"

"You're lying," I turned away from the desk and leaned forwards for effect, "I can sense it,"

"S-sense it?"

"You don't know? Being half Laguz increases my senses. Including hearing, eyesight and smell," I turned back to the desk and continued working on the drawing, "I think it's safe to assume that your reasons involve my brother?"

"...Eh...Yes,"

"If he's anything like me he'll be very blunt about it,"

"A-about what?"

"He obviously loves you," I sighed, "If he's going to say it, as I said, he'll come out and say it,"

"Hmm..." Lissa giggled, "Hah! Then _I_ have it easy! You won't be as lucky,"

"You speak of your oblivious, stubborn, awkward, dorky, older brother?"

"Yeah, Captain Oblivious himself!"

"Er...Don't you mean...never mind," Well, meet Captain Obvious' Swedish cousin. Or is Ylissean cousin more appropriate?...

My thoughts were interrupted when the scent of my moronic brother and the dorky prince hit my nose.

"Oh here they come now," I said as I turned to face the door.

A few seconds after I spoke, Robin charged into the room, dragging Chrom behind him. When the prince saw that I noticed their entrance, he quickly straightened himself and tried to act natural.

"Oh dear, we've got quite the children on our hands, don't we Lissa?" I said through a fit of laughter. I turned to Lissa and muttered, "Word to the wise, a husband is like another child,"

Lissa laughed in response as Chrom and Robin gave us looks of confusion. I watched Robin closely and noticed he was fingering something in his cloak pocket.

I smirked at the idea, "Say...Chrom, I could use some fresh air, _care to join me_?"

* * *

"Chrom...I..." I looked to him as we walked through the training yard, "So are you going to explain this or not?" I pulled out the circlet out of my cloak.

His face reddened and he looked away.

"This is no ordinary trinket," I spoke again, "What exactly _is it_ and what is it's _purpose_?"

"The crown given to the Queen of Ylisse..."

"And why in hell did you give it to me?!" I'm getting good at this..., "This is not mine to keep Chrom! This is for your future wife!" Hah! I pulled a Maribelle!

"I know..."

"Then don't let some trinket do the work for you! Was it simply because you cared for my well-being or something deeper?" I looked away, "I thought we were close. No secrets," I turned back and forced him to look at me by grabbing hold of his chin, "I'm here for you...always. You can tell me anything," He remained silent, "I guess I was wrong then..." I released his chin and turned away.

"It..."

I faced him again, "..."

"D-don't look at me like that... It's just that...we've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized...you were more than just a friend,"

"Hm...?"

"I care about you. As a man, and you as a woman,"

"I understand completely and-"

"Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece,"

"Just don't make it sound too mushy, all right?"

"I don't care how it sounds! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore. I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment,"

"Oh dear..." I let out a sigh and gestured for him to continue.

"All right, deep breath... FHOOOOOO! ...Hold...and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Once more... FHOOOOOOOOO! Holding...holding...and out... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Right, I'm set now. Here goes. Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!"

I stifled laughter at the exaggerated text that went through my head from the actual support.

"Vanessa...I'm in love with you," Chrom held my hands in his, "I have been since I laid eyes on you in that field. I just didn't realize until now,"

A smile spread across my face as I spoke, "I...Words can't...I lo-" Halfway through the word, I was like 'screw this' and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. And no I am not going to describe it. Use your imagination folks.

We pulled away and I caught my breath before I spoke, "I was in love with you since the moment I reached for your hand,"

Chrom knelt down on one knee and brought out the ring made to celebrate his birth, "Then will you be my wife. Rule Ylisse by my side and lead it if I were to perish,"

"_Me? Marry my knight in shining armor? I've never been one for romance and such but...If this is a dream...please don't wake me," - Vanessa's Confession  
_

"I...of...of course, Chrom," I steeled myself, "Don't you go dying on me," He slid the ring onto my finger, "The ring made to celebrate your birth..."

Chrom stood, a smile on his face, "Which was always meant for you and only you,"

* * *

Vanessa dragged Chrom out of the room while Robin and Lissa stood with confused expressions. Robin walked over to Lissa and decided to strike up a conversation. He thought a bit and every thought led to the box in his pocket. His face turned a bit red when he looked the princess in the eye.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now," He looked down.

"If you're going to ask me something, look me in the eye," Lissa pouted.

"I've been thinking and..." His eyes trailed up the length of her body, stopping at her chest, and then moving to her face, "At first it felt like you were a younger sister to me. But as we fought together, laughed together, cried together...I've felt something more than a sibling-like relationship," Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "Lissa...No matter what your answer...I will abide by it and live on...Will...you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"R-Robin..." Tears trailed down Lissa's cheeks as she looked at the man in front of her, "Y-yes..." Robin slipped a ring reminiscent to a healing staff onto her ring finger.

_"With one word you've made my life complete. Whether I'll have to live through a lifetime of adventure...or trajedy, I'm glad it's with you," - Robin's Confession_

Robin embraced his new fiance.

"Well, why don't you go on a nice walk with your wife-to-be?"

"We've got to see what those two crazy kids are up to,"

* * *

"Okay...I wasn't expecting that," Robin whispered to Lissa as he witnessed his sister's first kiss. Lissa giggled quietly beside him. They stood behind a tree in the training yard.

Vanessa spoke up as they watched,"Me? Marry my knight in shining armor? I've never been one for romance and such but...If this is a dream...please don't wake me," She beamed, "I...of...of course, Chrom," She stood straighter, "Don't you go dying on me," Chrom slid a ring onto her finger, "The ring made to celebrate your birth..."

The prince smiled as he stood, "Which was always meant for you and only you,"

"Do...we spread the news...? Or will we wait for when the war is over?"

"As...much as I'd like to...This war is not a time to spread such news like this,"

"I couldn't have said it better myself...my love," The tactician's cheeks were a dark crimson as were Chrom's, "You know, Chrom...I've been meaning to say this for some time...You look so...cute...when you're embarrassed,"

If possible his cheeks became a darker red.

"Robin...Lissa...I know you're there," Vanessa fixed her gaze in their direction.

* * *

"Robin...Lissa...I know you're there," I said, fixing a glare in their direction.

"So much for secrecy..." My fiance muttered.

Robin and Lissa walked out from behind the tree they hid behind.

"H-heya, Sisarino," Robin said nonchalantly.

"So..." Lissa said.

"Cut the act," I demanded, "You were watching the whole time, were you not?"

"I'm afraid Lissa gets that from me..." Chrom apologized.

"Hm...big bwothers influwence?"

Lissa giggled, "Yeah..."

"You mustn't tell anyone," I continued, "We aren't ready to spread the news,"

Lissa waved it off cutely and said, "My lips are sealed!" Says the gossiper.

"I see Robin got the courage to propose," Chrom said, eyeing his sister's hand.

"Heh...Yeah,"

"We...should head in..." I looked at the setting sun, "dinner will be ready soon...and then we'll need our rest for tomorrow,"

"Gangrel..." Chrom muttered.

"will die..." I finished.


	10. Chapter 10 12 & 11 (Mad King Gangrel)

**Hello, readers! Thanks for the support! Every nice review I get motivates me to keep writing! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this lesser known, cliche, not perfect, fanfic! And thanks for 5k views!**

**Ahhh now for the story notes! So yeah...I thought 'Hey what if I make someone go to the brink of death and make the female protagonist ****_not_**** always, mostly ...perfect' Get ready... Cuz this'll be a doozy...maybe...I usually write these before I write the chapter. I also realized I had this down for K+...Wooops. I plan to change that soon as well. This is going to be written a bit differently...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 1/2**

"Chrom..." I asked for his presence in my room so I could...lay down the details, "'Marth,' Caelyn, Mark and Draco...Do you know who they are exactly?"

"Just...that they have mysterious...origins," Chrom replied, concern edging his voice.

"Do you have any guesses?"

"Unless they're Marth and his soldiers brought back to life...Considering 'Marth' is a woman...Not very likely,"

"I thought as much," I ran a hand through my loose, white hair. My gaze flicked to the door as I caught someone's scent and heard the creaking of wood, "'Marth' I know you're there...you may as well enter the room,"

The door creaked open as she stepped in and the door closed behind her, "Ah...Milady...Sorry to disturb you at this time. You seem to be busy," She nodded towards her father, who technically isn't, but is her father, and stepped back towards the door.

"Are you ready _to speak of your origins_," I emphasized the last four words to get my point across. Lucina slowly looked toward my hands and let out a sigh of relief.

"Chrom-" A Feroxi runner forced open the door, interrupting me, and gasped for air.

"Milord, Milady!" I was already sliding my gloves and gantlets on, "Risen have appeared in the Coliseum...They're moaning something about...Naga's children..."

"Well, I'm all fired up! Let's kick some undead ass," (I wasn't watching Fairy Tail when I wrote this. Nope!), "Ready, Dork?"

"Did you just...call him Dork?" Lucina asked.

"Lissa has been an influence, I see," Chrom said, knowing he couldn't keep me from teasing him. He then muttered, "Wasn't there something important you wanted to say?"

"That kin hauld yer horses fur efter! This is mair important, " He still didn't move. Just stood. Staring, "Whit urr ye goupin' at? Chrom, c'moan! We've git some Risen tae murdurr. Ah cannae dae this wi'oot ye!" I covered my mouth with my hands as the words tumbled out of my mouth, "Ah forgot aboot that...*ahem* I forgot about that...looks like my accent slipped," I'm not Scottish, but I lived in Scotland for the first four or five years of my life. So naturally I picked up the accent. After a while it went away, but sometimes it slips, "See you in the fight," I walked out of the door and did a back-hand-wave-thing...What is the name for that...

* * *

I was hiding behind a column in the Coliseum aka Arena Ferox, taking inventory."Okay...Braid; check. Circlet; check. Sword; check. Breastplate; check. Weird hand on shoulder; check," I blinked a few times, "Weird hand on shoulder?!" I pulled the hand up and over my head. Ooohhh. That's gonna hurt. Sorry kid. Let me help you up... "Matthew?!" I let go of the kids hand, "I-I thought you were back at Ylisstol training with the Knight Commander,"

"I was..." He stood and looked away with a huff, "But Ylisstol was under siege, remember?"

"How could I not?!" My eyebrow twitched. Just the mere sight of a child tests my patience.

"I helped evacuate the citizens and eventually we came upon welcoming Feroxi villages," He looked back at me and then quickly looked away, "...I'm glad you're all right,"

I think all the kittens in my heart just died of shame, "...I...apologize. As you know my tolerance level for you has always been low...It...just came rushing back all at once. That day in the desert..." I shook my head, "Those are no excuses. My behavior wasn't justified. I'm sorry..." My apology was interrupted by the smaller boy crashing into me.

"*Sob* N-no...I'm s-sorry...I made...you worry...and...brought you grief...when you thought I was lost...I-I'm sorry," He sobbed into my...I would punch him right now if I wasn't wearing armor and this wasn't a touching moment.

"*Sigh* Stop crying. Turn around. And prove to me that you can fight," I pushed him off me and pointed at the scattered Risen.

He wiped his face and nodded determinedly, "I...I'm r-ready,"

"Draw your blade then!" He drew a blade from his waist.

I grabbed his wrist and charged the Risen. Let's see...Entombed...Revenants...Fighters...Mages.

"Hmm...Take the left! I'll go right!" An Entombed approached, moving slowly through the ground. As it came up from the ground I stabbed it in the head.

* * *

Chrom entered the arena and immediately charged the closet Risen. As he neared it he let out a battle cry and cleaved it in two.

"Chrom!" The prince turned and saw his wife-to-be waving him over from the other side of the arena. He quickly made his way over to her, "We finished the rest of the Risen. You should have seen how the kid did!" She patted a white haired boy on the head.

"Is that...?" He started slowly knowing it was a touchy subject. He didn't understand why he was here either.

* * *

Matthew bowed low and spoke, "Matthew Promitto. Good to see you, Prince Chrom," I snorted. Look who cleans up quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha..." I held my sides as I rolled on the floor in laughter, "Why so serious, Idiot," From their expressions I assumed my behavior wasn't very adequate, "*cough* Hah...S-sorry. That's just very unusual behavior for the squirt," I quickly stood and acted as if nothing happened, "So, yes he evacuated Ylisstol with the citizens. They currently are sheltered by Feroxi villages,"

"At least the people are safe...for now," Chrom sighed in relief.

"Huh?" I looked around frantically, "What's this feeling?" I stepped back and continued to look around.

"What's wrong?" Chrom quickly rushed to my side.

"I DON'T KNOW!" My knees met the ground as I clutched my head and cried in agony.

"HYAGGGHHH!" Matt cried and fell to the ground as well.

"Th-There's...an imbalance...G-Grima's power...Risen..t-too strong..." I choked out. I sprawled face-first onto the ground, "...Risen..."

"...bastards,"

The ground quaked as a summoning circle appeared on the ground. A Risen appeared behind Chrom ready to strike him down.

"...C-Chrom..." I tried to say, "W-watch..."

"Father!" A familiar voice yelled as the undead monster brought up it's axe.

Chrom turned in slow motion as the monster swung the axe it held. He tried to lift Falchion to defend himself, but it was already too late.

"Nooo!" Lucina ran in and cut the zombie down. The woman let out a sigh of relief and turned to her father, "Thank the gods you're safe!"

"...Luc...Lucina..." I stammered as I struggled to get up, "You..you...you just..."

"Mother!" Lucina ran over and knelt beside me, "Are you all right?!"

"...I'll live...Lucy," I pulled myself up and knelt, ripping off my armor, gloves and gauntlets.

Chrom watched us. From his expression...he felt left out of the loop.

"...Vanessa," Chrom said, "...F-Father?! Mother?!"

I sighed, "Lucina? This is your mess,"

Wait, Chrom is surprised? By her name... "You share the name of my mother," He stared Lucina down. Lucina shrank under his gaze.

"I-I don't even know where to begin," Lucina hid her face behind her bangs.

"I already know you're not 'Marth,' though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal."

"Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth,"

I walked and stood shoulder to shoulder with Chrom as Lucina stood in front of us, "Don't worry. We're bracing for the impact,"

"Look closely. It may be very hard to believe," She stepped forwards and looked up so we could see her left eye. Considering how Chrom and I are the same height and she has to look up to meet our eyes...Its safe to assume that...she didn't get the tall genes.

I gasped, "The Brand of the Exalt,"

"How's this possible?" Chrom was, well, shocked. Giving me odd glances.

"I'm a sole believer in abstinence, sir," I looked away with a huff, "Do you even recall doing anything? I think not. Plus! I would have had to be three to give birth to someone her age!" I continued to rant, "Hell, I don't even need a medical degree to say that isn't humanly possible," My mouth formed a sly grin, "You know why?"

"..."

"Because ain't nobody got time for that when they're freaking three! People can't even-" Matt came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth.

"That was the first rant in a while..." He continued to mutter creepily, "Get use to it now. It'll be for life,"

"*Sigh* Sorry, Lucina...Er...Lucina?" The one in question was currently laughing her head off.

"Ha!...I-I...missed your humor s-so much!" Lucina said steeling herself, "*Ahem*" She rubbed the bottom of her nose nervously. Aww! She get's that from me! Tears welled in her eyes...What. Is she...bipolar? Oh right...This is supposed to happen in **Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood**. And then I came in and said a big 'Fuck you!' to the story, "The future is doomed...G-Grima is resurrected..."

Chrom looked down and then at Lucina's Falchion, "Lucina...You deserved better from us than one sword and a world of troubles," Chrom gripped his Falchion's hilt. Hm. Comfort toy. Got it, "We're...s-"

"Sorry," I finished, "No child should face this burden. Leading a country...at, I'm assuming, a very young age. Especially in those dark times," I turned to Matt and gave him the 'GTFO' look. He nodded and quickly exited. I looked back at my crying daughter. Her cries intensified until she was sobbing uncontrollably. I turned my head to Chrom and nodded encouragingly in Lucina's direction. Chrom reached his arm out and tried to wipe the tear trailing under her left eye away as I brushed under the right. Heh. Thunder. Stolen.

"Oh, Father!" She sobbed into Chrom's chest, "Father..." I stepped back slowly and watched with a smile. This is one of my favorite cut scenes in the game...next to Emmeryn's death. Only because I almost cried..Gawds...It's not like I'm a sadist. Nope!

"..."

"..."

"Better, Lucina?"

"Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once,"

"Father..."

"Should I call you something else?"

"No, it's just strange to my ear. ...I like it,"

"...Father! Heh heh..."

"Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

"I'm sorry—Chrom?" I knocked his head with my hand, "Forgetting one _minor_ detail," I made a...hm...shrinking? sign with my fingers, "People will flip!"

"How so?" Lucina asked as Chrom released her.

"Hm. The general and tactician's kid from the future! Well, kids...Caelyn, Mark and Draco, doot doot boy. Do you realize how crazy we'll sound? They don't know we're engaged. We aren't married yet. Lucina isn't even born yet! Understand?" I sighed, "Are there anymore future aficionados?"

"Eh...yes," Lucina's gaze lit up, "We could go look for the others," She sighed, "Caelyn, Mark, Draco, come out from behind that pillar already,"

Draco was the first to come out followed by the other two twins. The white-haired boy instantly walked up to his father, mask already off.

I laughed at Chrom expression before speaking, "You could be twins! Well, maybe if we dyed his hair blue...Or bleached yours...Nah, blue. Definitely better,"

Draco jumped and hid behind his shorter older-by-a-month twin, "Dare to be different!"

"OW! My ears!" Lucina screeched.

He winced,"Heh...Sorry, Lucy,"

The twins...yeah they'll be 'the twins' and Lucy and Draco won't have the title even if they are. The twins slowly moved forward. Caelyn changed her outfit and was wearing red and blue Pegasus Knight armor. Her blue hair was up in a high ponytail, tied up by a...red bow. A bit girly...but the teenage years are when you figure yourself out...Mark wore red and blue Wyvern Rider armor.

"Father!" They both spoke and tackled Chrom at the same time. I laughed quietly as I heard his spine crack. They probably don't remember much about him. If I was twenty-seven when we died in that time...then they were maybe three, four or five...Oh I should-

"Mother!"

-brace myself.

"No, don't break my back! I already carry enough in the front as is!" My armor wasn't on anymore so...On with the story!

They quickly let go. Thoroughly disturbed. I tend to do that to people.

Mark stuttered, "D-did...y-you..just..."

"And if I did?" I smirked, "Anyway, don't you have some friends to find?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Caelyn saluted smartly and pulled her two brothers away, while Lucina followed, "Come on, you lugs!"

* * *

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I wanted to tell you about her...but I promised her I wouldn't," We were in my room in the khan's palace sitting on my bed, "I understand if you think ill of me now,"

"Why would I think ill of you for keeping a promise?" Chrom asked softly.

"Because I lied and you trusted me implicitly,"

"Lie? I don't recall..."

**Flashback**

"I can't tell. It's not my information to give. I just found out myself. I'll tell you one thing though, I don't know who their father is, and they wouldn't relay that information to me. I have a theory though but I can't voice it until I know for certain that it is true. I'm sorry,"

**Flashback End**

"You knew they were our future kids?" Chrom asked.

"Yes...They each had the Brand, so what else could I assume? Although I didn't think I was their mother until they said I was," I rubbed my increasingly sweaty hands on my leggings, "I...I should have told you anyway,"

"Stop overreacting. Whatever happened is in the past," He leaned forward and lifted my chin with his hand, "What matters is that we know the truth now,"

"You're right..." I sighed, "I don't know what has been wrong with me lately," I moved my gaze from his face, "Is it the upcoming battle? Or because of Emm's condition? I don't know," I looked at him again, "I guess a walk will clear my head," Chrom released his hand from my chin as I stood and left the room.

* * *

"Ah...nothing like a refreshing bath," I sighed and leaned back into the bubbly water, "Thank Naga! I thought I'd never get a break," I leaned forward again and began to wash my hair. I moved to rinse it out when I heard three quick knocks on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Lissa! Help, Chrom is after me!"

"*Sigh* Okay, the door should be open Lis. Could you maybe...lock it behind you?"

Lissa rushed into the room, panting as she locked the door behind her.

"What did you do this time?" I asked sternly.

"I sort of scouted ahead on the last battle and Chrom found out...And he's mad now,"

"No wonder you knew so much about the formation. Robin told me about that," I rinsed my hair as I waited for her response.

"I...just... don't feel like I'm very useful...When I look at Chrom and Emm...I feel inferior,"

"I see...Can you turn around for a bit?" I climbed out of the tub and pulled a blue tunic with silver and blue leggings. On my hands were silver and blue gloves. My armor consisted of a breastplate, pauldrons and gauntlets. On my feet were blue and silver boots. (Armor on the woman on the cover of the story.) My hair was down with two silver barrettes on the right and left sides. I had left the circlet in my room because...people would get suspicious if they saw it,

"Okay, finished. Just thought I'd get a bath in before the fight today," Lissa turned around again, "*Ahem* Are you daft?! You could've been tortured for information! Or held as a high-ranking hostage! Lissa," I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder,"This is about you not living up to your title, isn't it?" I sighed, "You don't need to risk your life like that. You don't need to be like Maribelle. You don't need to be like Chrom or Emm. Because then you wouldn't be you anymore. Being the tomboyish, cheerful, prankster you are makes you special. And that's what everyone loves about you. I'm really not one for crass words...but Lissa there isn't a better you out there because the world wouldn't be the same without your true self,"

"I didn't think about it that way...I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, Lissa. Just be grateful that you didn't get hurt or worse," I smiled, "Now why don't we help everyone prepare for the march?"

"Okay! I'll be the best me I can be!" With that, Lissa followed me out of the...hm...bath area...place.

"Actually, I have to check up on something. I'll join you soon," I waved as she ran down the hall to the outdoors. When she was out of earshot I turned and spoke, "Is chasing your sister around one of your pastimes,"

"Unfortunately it is," Chrom replied an amused smile.

"Well, it is the job of an older sibling," I sighed, "I wish I could give in,"

"To what?"

I ignored him, "But not until Gangrel is dead," I ran down the hall to the outside.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel**

"Mother?" I sat on a couch in the palace two years after the war with Plegia, wearing a blue dress. Ugh. Because of...ya know...My daughter sat at my feet playing with her twin-born-a-month-later, Draco.

"What is it, Lucy?" I asked softly.

"When are the babies going to come?"

_Hopefully before the Valmese invasion..._

Lucina screwed up her two-year-old face, "Where do babies even come from?"

"Uhh...How about I tell you about the final battle of the war with Plegia?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Mommy," Draco said. My wit, but Chrom's charm... I really wish

"I could tell...you...but your Daddy wouldn't want me too," I said.

"Daddy wouldn't want you to tell them what?" Chrom entered the room, arms crossed.

I stifled laughter and said to my eldest child, "Why don't you ask your Father what you asked me, my little butterfly?" I picked her up and carried her over to her father.

_I don't even know how being such a good mother...I think... I have a problem with young children...well had...I didn't have younger siblings. Matt was really my cousin but now isn't._

With one motion, Lucina jumped from my arms to Chrom's, "Where do babies come from, Daddy?"

Chrom paled and then reddened in an instant, "Yeah,_ Daddy_, how are you going to get out of this one?" I laughed as I added to his embarrassment.

"How about I tell you about the war?" Chrom said, damn his charm. Kids have been enraptured by it. I need to step up my game.

"That's a story I'd love to hear again," Robin's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sure little Owain would love to hear it as well," Lissa entered the room beside her husband, hand on her stomach.

I'm not looking forward to future Owain...Sorry nephew but...you annoy the crap out of me.

"I hate to say it...but I miss the war...It brought us all together..." I looked into Chrom's eyes and then looked to Lissa and finally Robin, "Anyway...We've got quite the tale for you kids!" I snickered and looked back at my husband, "Tell away...Dork,"

* * *

Aversa and Gangrel stood waiting for the Ylisseans to attack. A scout reported that they would attack within a few hours.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord," Aversa smiled evilly.

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." Gangrel spoke with mock sadness.

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits..."

"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that,"

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!"

A soldier entered and knelt before Gangrel, "Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..."

* * *

Frederick approached Chrom, Robin and me while we were discussing the strategy that we were going to use. The rest of the Shepherds stood nearby laughing and joking.

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray,"

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed,"

"Huzzah!" I cheered, "Just as I predicted!"

"This is incredible news. But why...?" Chrom thought then whispered, "...Emmeryn,"

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts,"

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface,"

Robin sighed, remorsefully, "I almost regret bringing those Plegians to a gory end," Robin though for a moment and then mouthed 'Nope!'

"War is never the answer...but when it comes to it...we must fight!" I drew my sword, "To protect Emmeryn's ideals!"

"To protect Emmeryn's ideals!" Robin repeated, drawing his blade," We faced Chrom expectantly.

The prince smiled, pulling Falchion from it's scabbard and facing the Shepherds, "To protect Emmeryn's ideals!"

"To protect Emmeryn's ideals," The Shepherds echoed.

"All right! Vaike with Miriel, Virion with Sully, Cordelia with Stahl, Panne with Gaius, to the east. Frederick with Sumia, Gregor with Nowi, Lon'qu with Olivia, Donnel with Kellam, to the west. Ricken, Maribelle and Libra, hang back. Ricken protect them while they heal the injured," The Shepherds nodded and went to their posts, "Tharja, Robin, Lissa, you'll aid the west and east. If they don't need aid head to the north where Gangrel is," I looked to Chrom, "Ready to kick Gangrel's ass?"

"That bastard will pay," Chrom nodded.

Ha hah! He's using big words now! Yay! I'm an influence!

"Couldn't have said it better myself,"

* * *

**General PoV**

They slowly neared the Mad King, cutting down any soldier that dared block their path. It was high time that the jury came to a verdict. What was that verdict? Gangrel's death. The prince and tactician were a whirlwind of swords, heading his way. Wyvern rider? Dead. Mage? Thunder to the face. Barbarian? DOA. Vanessa scanned the mass in front of her. They were all reluctant. If Gangrel didn't die, surely their families would be slaughtered if they deserted.

"Wait," She turned to the people of Plegia, "I will not fight those who are reluctant! Go home to your families! Don't waste your life on this battlefield! I promise that your Mad King will fall today! He will not destroy this country any longer," To her relief the soldier in front of her dropped their weapons and let her and Chrom pass.

"Getting some practice in?" Chrom asked slyly.

"Oh, I don't need any, Blue," She replied boldly.

"A little practice can't hurt, Bubbles,"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see,"

"Glad you're-" He stopped when he saw Gangrel in the distance, "Gangrel..."

"Hmm..." The tactician rolled her shoulders, "Time to enter badassery,"

They walked towards the Mad King as he said, "Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your dead sister?!"

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia," Chrom said boldly.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will,"

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me,"

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not,"

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle," Gangrel cackled, "Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!"

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!"

"Time to meet your gory end, Gangrel!" Vanessa yelled at the Mad King.

"Oh ho ho! If it isn't Naga's brat!" Gangrel growled, "If your so certain, why don't you face me, you bitch,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face..." She shot back while Gangrel grew red with rage. When he didn't respond she taunted him, "Ah...I see the screw-up fairy has visited us again,"

"Cut the funny business, bitch," Gangrel roared, "and prepare to meet your end!"

"You wanna see something funny?" She leveled her sword, "Hold on a sec, I'll get you a mirror,"

Gangrel growled and charged the woman, holding out his Levin Sword. She quickly blocked. Gangrel brought his sword back and charged it with magic. Chrom charged in and blocked the blow, but was pushed back by the magic charge.

"Chrom!"

"I'm fine!"

She faced Gangrel again,"Some babies were dropped on their heads, but you were clearly thrown at the wall...Can't say I blame your parents!" She aimed a slash at his torso. Gangrel roared as it made contact and shot a beam from his sword.

She quickly dodged and yelled, "Arcthunder!"

The blast knocked Gangrel off his feet.

"Is he...?"

"No, I hear his heart beat from here," She fell to the ground with a cry, "Grima's...power...overwhelming...Aversa?!"

"Vanessa, watch out!" Chrom yelled as Gangrel sent out a horizontal slash of electricity at his fallen comrade.

"Chrom, don't!" But it was too late. He had already jumped in front of her. The beam sent him flying a few feet before he crashed into the ground. Regaining her strength she quickly ran to his side, "Chrom?! Chrom! Stay with me...Come on! On your feet! Chrom...Get up, you bastard!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew he was already spent, but this knocked him out? His heartbeat was slow and his breaths were shallow. That could only mean...

She slowly turned to Gangrel, a dangerous light in her eyes. She roared angrily as her ears shifted to those of a cat and a tail slowly made its way out her rear. The predicament she found herself in had awoken a new instinct within her. Sort of like a maternal, paternal, instinct.

"First, you hurt my people! Then you hurt my friends and family. And now you mess with the one I love?!" She brandished her sword for emphasis, "Go to hell, you ass-faced, fucking son of a bitch!" She immediately charged, her Laguz form increasing her speed.

"You dare even try?!" Gangrel was back on his feet.

"It's all my fault!" She yelled as she aimed a slash at his head, "If he hadn't been thinking about my safety he'd be standing now!" He narrowly dodged, leaving a bloody scratch across his face cheek-to-nose-to-cheek, "Feel the rage of a dragon, bastard king!" She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying in the same fashion as he had done to Chrom. Gangrel tumbled to a stop and slowly got up, rubbing the blood from his face.

"Oh?! So the pussy cat can put up a real fight?!" Gangrel cackled.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of no one caring," She charged him again and stabbed him in the...oooo that's the end of his nonexistent relationship with Aversa. As he fell back from the pain she said, "Rest in pieces," and planted her sword in his chest. Her tail faded away as her ears returned to normal. Exhausted, she covered the ground between herself and her fiance, and knelt near him.

"Chrom...come on! It's over...Please don't leave me..." She checked his breathing, "Oh crap...this is bad!" Without thinking about a more convenient means of travel, she lifted the prince with inhuman strength and ran across the battlefield.

"Lissa, Maribelle! Someone! Oh, gods!" She looked around wildly, "There's no one..." She shifted his weight and continued to run towards the camp, "You idiot...Why'd you do that?! She panted as she ran, jumping over rocks and rubble.

* * *

**Vanessa's PoV**

"Lissa?! Maribelle?! Libra?!" I called hopefully into the tent.

"Vanessa?!" I was tackled by a fearful Lissa. She let out a cry when she saw her brother, "C-Chrom?!"

"He's unconscious and his breathing is very shallow," I pulled Chrom into the tent at Lissa's instruction and place him in the nearest cot, "Juniper berries and coltsfoot should help with his breathing," I muttered. (I have no idea if this is correct. Warriors...books by Erin Hunter)

Lissa lifted her head, "I didn't know you had knowledge on medicinal herbs,"

"Uh...yeah...Catnip for coughs, lavender for fever, juniper for stomach aches, joint aches, chervil root for infected wounds...Burdock root for that too. Dock to soothe scratches...Borage for milk and I think fever...Goldenrod for wounds...Marigold for infection..."

"Correct!"

I looked at his unconscious from sadly, "I-I'm helping! I will not sit here while he's in pain. Just give me an order!" I said stubbornly. Lissa nodded sadly, but was interrupted by someone rushing into the tent.

"D-darling?!" Maribelle yelled as she entered the tent, "Where is he?" Maribelle saw me and sharpened her gaze, "Did you let him be reckless?!" My mouth arched into a frown, tears still falling from my eyes, as I pulled off my gauntlets. It sure is annoying to where a ring under these, "W-why are you so upset?!"

"Why am _I _upset?!" I was losing my patience and my old hate for Maribelle was surfacing, "Because he took the bloody blow for me! The idiot! It seems it's always me who ends up with the blame for his recklessness. I'm supposed to be the one taking blows for him," I clenched my fists, "And now he might not even wake up! Because. Of. Me,"

"Oh...I'm..." Maribelle was at a loss for words.

Lissa tried to break the tension, "Well...a staff can't do everything! Could you maybe get some juniper berries, Maribelle?" She smiled in a way that meant 'do it or else.' Maribelle nodded and headed off to the convoy for supplies, "And Vanessa? Can you get some soup ready?"

"Hm...How about bear meat stew?"

"Ah, that's one of his favorites,"

"Gotta know your future husband," I smiled for the first time in a while.

* * *

"Frederick!" I called into a tent near Chrom's.

"You called, milady?" Frederick appeared behind me.

"Ah yes...You see...well...How do I put this? Chrom is in the Healing tent...And Lissa requested that I make bear meat stew...but..." I trailed off...

"Milord is hurt?!

"Eh...yeah...the stew is for him," Frederick magically procured bear meat from his...pocket, "Well, that's convenient!"

"Robin was helping me get over my gamey meat problem,"

"Oh...Thanks," I quickly snatched it and ran for the mess tent.

* * *

"Let's see potatoes...potatoes..." I looked in the various bins in the mess tent, "I smell them...Where can they be?" I looked around the room frantically, "Lon'qu?" I turned to see the swordsman silently peeling potatoes in the other corner of the room, "Hm, how convenient," I quickly ran over to the corner and put considerable distance between myself and the gynophobic swordsman, "Hey? Lon'qu?"

"What do you want, woman?" Lon'qu growled.

"I was-That knife..." I looked at the name engraved into it, "Ke'ri...Why does that name...Ke'ri...Ke'ri..." I furrowed my brow in frustration, "She lived in Chon'sin..."

"You know of her?"

"Yes...She was killed in a bandit attack when I was young. My family had fled to Chon'sin...She was my friend for a very short time...That's why I recognized your name..."

"What else do you know?"

"She spoke of a boy from the slums...That was you, wasn't it?"

"I do not wish to speak of it,"

"They found her diary...Her parents blamed you for her death. Shortly after you vanished, they found it. They don't blame you anymore, Lon'qu,"

"Be silent. You bring memories to the surface,"

"I will not! Memories like those make you stronger! I don't care how much pain it brings you! I cannot leave the truth half-spoken!" I calmed myself before speaking again, "Her parents blamed themselves for your hardships from then on. I understand your fear now. You don't want to grow close to anyone. No. A woman. Because you loved her. Don't deny it. You don't want to feel the pain of separation ever again," I finished my speech and quickly grabbed four potatoes from the bin, "I know I can't comfort you without it looking scandalous...due to...Well, you'll see," I smiled, "Brothers-in-arms stick together. Through thick and thin, Remember that, Lon'qu,"

* * *

I brought a bowl of bear meat and potato stew into the tent Chrom rested in. Humming, I lifted the tent flap and placed the bowl on the small wooden table next to his cot.

"Hm...you aren't awake yet..." I sighed, "Hey, sleepyhead? Is your head in the clouds again? It'd be nice if you can come back down to earth," Ohhhh, I feel a song coming on!

**Follow Your Star (Truth Mix) *Cough* NEEEEERRRRRRRRRDDDDDD *Cough***

_You can reach for the stars  
And know that in your heart  
You have the strength deep inside.  
Let it be your guide.  
You can fly past the moon  
And race all afternoon.  
Don't be afraid to make a choice.  
Raise your voice._

Just follow your star.  
Spread your wings and be free.  
Wherever you are  
Is right where you should be.  
So listen to your heart  
And believe in what you dream.  
And follow, follow your star.

There's a time when you know  
How to find your destiny.  
And with each turn in the road  
It's clear for you to see.  
So push through the days;  
Don't let your spirit fade.  
Throw away all your doubts.  
Oh, sing out loud.

Just follow your star.  
Spread your wings and be free.  
Wherever you are  
Is right where you should be.  
So listen to your heart  
And believe in what you dream.  
And follow, follow your star.

Just follow your star.  
Spread your wings and be free.  
Wherever you are  
Is right where you should be.  
So listen to your heart  
And believe in what you dream.  
And follow, follow your star.

Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.

Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Follow your star.  
Just follow your star.

"*Sigh* How'd you bring Pokemon into this?" Robin walked into the tent.

"It's a good song. Okay?" I sighed. I have a real sighing problem, "I'm a nerd and I'm proud!"

* * *

"Hm..." I stared at the sleeping prince, "Aha!" I crept over and..."Wake-up Slap!"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nope..." I flipped through the pages of an online article titled 'Ways to Wake People Up' Ah...This 3DS-tome-thing is a godsend, "True love's kiss..." I leaned back over... "Screw you, writer of Sleeping Beauty!" I flipped through the article, "Cold water...Nope! Nope...Nope..."

I looked over hastily, "..." I bonked my head, "Nope! No, must... not..." Hmmm, "Its really tempting to just turn into a cat and curl up..."

*goes through really epic transformation sequence*

_My body is ready...Er...I mean umm...Brain don't do dis! Please!_

Lowering my haunches, I pushed myself off the ground and jumped up onto the cot. Making sure my claws were sheathed, I curled up into a ball on Chrom's chest. Ha! Like a boss!

* * *

"mrrrow..." I was still curled up on Chrom's chest in cat-form. Stretching, I jumped off his chest and reverted back to my human form, "Chrom?" No repsonse, "Wake up already you idiot!" I sighed and looked at him before speaking again, "We need you to wake up soon, Chrom. I'm pretty sure Lissa doesn't want to take up the title of Exalt.

"No, you need some fresh air," Maribelle entered the tent, "Get out. You didn't leave this tent since you entered it last night,"

"Maribelle..."

"Don't 'Maribelle' me! Get out there and be of some use!"

"...You're right. I'm sorry, Maribelle. I have been sitting doing nothing for the past two days," I slowly walked out of the tent. When I met sunlight I yelped, "Holy, Naga. The light! It burns!" and quickly ran to one of Frederick's fanatical training regimens.

* * *

"Okay...This tops...the list of idiotic...things I've ever done," I laid crumpled on the ground, panting from exhaustion, "I'm...going...to...kill him this time,"

Robin was in the same position a few feet away from me, "Okay...when I give the signal...we rush him,"

"Prepare to-"

"Vanessa," Frederick was talking with Maribelle, "Milord is awake. Your presence is requested,"

I jumped to my feet and gave the knight and troubadour tight hugs before running in the direction of the Healing tent. A few Shepherds were gathered outside the entrance trying to get inside. I quickly pushed past them and entered the tent. Inside Chrom's chest was wrapped with bandages and his top and cape were folded on the end table. A fresh bowl of bear meat and potato stew sat on the end table next to his garments.

"Chrom!" I immediately rushed to his side, "I'm glad you're all right. When you took that blow, I assumed the worst. I thought I would have to take care of this shenanigan by myself!"

"Shenanigan, huh? You make us sound like some cult,"

"Hm...I suppose. One dedicated to kicking Grimleal ass,"

A loud sigh of relief came from the Shepherds standing outside the tent.

"Gee...That's a big one. What's with the sighs of relief?"

Sully laughed as she stood in the...opening, "We all thought you were going to kill him!"

"As much as I want to right now..." I shook my head, "The dork needs to recover, get on his feet and be ready for the march to Ylisstol," I turned to the forming crowd, "Everyone: get ready to march! Pack your tents and put them in the convoy!"

* * *

Chrom and I were at the head of the march debating on how to break the news to everyone.

"How about when we return to Ylisstol, we tell them at the 'War is over, Yay!' party?"

"That would probably be the best idea,"

I gestured to myself and imagined I was wearing shades, "Master. Tactician,"

Chrom laughed quietly and placed a kiss on my cheek, "You're my Master Tactician,"

"And you're my prince,"

Eventually all the Shepherds piled into Olivia's wagon, which couldn't handle the rocky terrain of the border wastes. All the Shepherds, excluding; Chrom, Stahl, Sully, Frederick, Sumia, Cordelia and myself, piled into the large covered wagon. Chrom rode in the backseat as I navigated Athena through the clouds. I made sure we were a distance away from Sumia and Cordelia at all times so we could...indulge ourselves. No, nothing like that...Sole believer in abstinence, remember?

"It's like that day in Ferox all those months ago," I leaned back against Chrom's chest. Athena knew where to go anyway so I was really only holding the reigns to keep from falling off.

"When I almost became a pincushion," Chrom chuckled at the memory.

"And I had saved your hide for the...tenth time that week,"

"I think ten times is stretching it quite a bit,"

"Hm. Hardly," I smirked evilly.

"After that was..."

"When Emmeryn offered parley to Gangrel,"

"Then the assassins attacked that night,"

"I had a few friendly reunions,"

"We evacuated Emm,"

"I turned back with her and we were captured,"

"We tried to save Emm,"

"I busted out of prison,"

"Marched to Plegia,"

"And killed Gangrel," I sighed, "That's quite the adventure,"

"Sure was. We all stayed strong and stood with each other every step of the way,"

"Our bonds are what made us strong,"

* * *

I looked a the two sleeping children. Lucina on my lap and Draco on Chrom's. They were truly the cutest and had fallen asleep during our story.

"Hm. Looks like it's time for these two to get to bed," I lifted Lucina up and made my way to her room.

"Reminds me of the times you would stay up all night working on a strategy," Chrom laughed as he followed me, turning slightly, to reach Draco's room.

"And you'd have to move me from my desk to my bedroll, bed, cot, whatever the resting place," I tucked Lucina into her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Chrom did the same in Draco's room. After he exited, he followed me down the hall to our room.

"And that one time I was knocked unconscious during the fight with Gangrel. I still don't know whether to feel embarrassed or happy that you carried me back effortlessly, bridal style,"

"It's your wife's job to embarrass you, Chrom," We both slid under the covers and I ended up resting my head on his chest.

"Embarrassment aside, I'm glad I'm with you,"

"As am I," I sighed, "I feel it...Any day now...Caelyn and Mark will be here,"

* * *

_End of Part One: The Plegian Arch_

**I was going to add the wedding in this chapter but...Well...Just look forward to the roughly two year gap. Roughly. As in it won't be exactly two years.**

**Anyway...How this chapter come out? I'm open to any criticism you have to offer! Personally, I think this chapter was...eh...not as good as the first few chapters. And...The Wedding Arch and Two Year Gap...suggestions for events are _definitely _welcome. Still thinking about it. I have the Royal Wedding date planned already, but the it's cutting it a bit close to the end of the two year gap. Considering the four children I failed to plan correctly. *bows and begs the spirits...of Fire Emblem...for forgiveness* I actually changed the gap between Lucina and Draco's birthdays to one month. I looked it up. It is possible. Caelyn and Mark...They cut it pretty close. **

**Remember suggestions and criticism are _very_ welcome at this point. Thanks for reading and prepare for the dive into Part 2.**

_Part Two: Wedding Arch-Two Year Gap  
_Next time in_ Fire Emblem: Fated Awakening~_


	11. Chapter 115 (Gap and Wedding Stuffs)

**Today is the day. Da dum dum dum. Yup here comes the bride. So as all of you know (if you read the end AN) I'm having some trouble with the plot of the two year gap...So suggestions are very welcome. As for new characters...There will be two new parents and two new children. Libra unfortunately will be single...I suppose its fine...'cuz he's a priest. Sorry, Padre...Well...I'm am going to try with this wedding (has no idea what to do for Libra's big speech thing...Probably a paraphrased version of what's usually said at a wedding...with Naga instead of God and blah blah blah) Disclaimer stuff...**

**Nate Goergens: I look forward to putting your character into the story, mostly because no one (who can get married to someone besides the avatar) dies alone except Libra. When it comes to Valm, I usually don't think much of Say'ri (And then I realized Chon'sin was like Japan. I love Japanese culture.), but now I have a reason to. Since a certain person doesn't have a brother, could it be his sister instead? I try to keep things mostly correct in the timeline, but he's your character so...if you want it to be his brother, so be it. And about his son...what type of medium is he? Does he get possessed by a certain Pegasus Knight? Or is it optional for him? I thought the former, but just to be sure...Also, what class should he be? I was thinking assassin or hero. Maybe Lodestar?**

* * *

**Chapter 11 1/2: Two Year Gap~**

Sun filtered through the window in my temporary room in the garrison. Ah, another perfect day! Birds are singing, Cordelia is crying, Sully is beating the crap out of Chrom, Sumia is picking flowers. Just wonderful. Well, maybe the crying part is a bit sad. It must be a Monday.

"Cordelia, you are engaged get over it," I ran a hand through my hair as I leaned up against the small wooden headboard.

Cordelia let out another sniffle as she spoke, "Huh? That's not why...The love interest died in the book I'm reading,"

"What book is that?"

"The Princess Bride,"

"Oh...Nothing to fuss over, I read it," Well, actually I watched the movie. I suppose this is a parallel past of the doomed timeline, which I'm assuming becomes America.

Cordelia clutched the book against her white and red nightgown, "Don't tell me the ending!"

"I won't..." I quickly pulled on a riding outfit consisting of black leggings; a long, short sleeved, dark blue hooded dress with two slits for more movement; a light blue undershirt; and silver and blue boots. If that was a horrible description (most likely was) look up 'Kahlan Amnell Season 2.' (I do not own Legend of the Seeker. Good show.) The hooded riding dress (the only dress I will ever tolerate willingly) had a belt that went across my waist and various straps along the sides for daggers, darts, you name it.

"Oh? You're heading to the stables?" Cordelia asked after she had gotten her armor on.

"Yeah. I was going to work on Athena's land combat, if we ever run into a problem where her wings are injured and we're facing a cavalry or foot soldiers," I fiddled with the belt, trying to strap my sword to my waist. As for my extensive wardrobe...I hate to say it...but medieval clothing appeals to me. Yep, hell has frozen over. Back to the conversation, "Wait. Who's going to be the new commander of the Pegasus Knights?"

"Well, since Sumia and I are the only ones left..." Cordelia trailed off as a knock was heard from the other side of the door to our room.

"Oh...Naga," I muttered, "And I was hoping to go to the stables instead of plan," Cordelia half laughed, half sighed at my predicament, "Hush, you," The knock came again, "Coming, Lissa," I sighed and slowly walked to the door, opening it and seeing the princess. If she wasn't one of my closest friends, I would be strangling her right now and she would die. In my hands. Right now. Hopeless fantasies aside, now I have to go through a procedure much like shopping with my mom. What looks better? Item A or Item B? Oh and we have a deadline, of course. October 2nd. The fricken wedding day.

"Good morning, Vanessa!" Lissa chirped, as she slung an arm around my shoulder the best she could and dragged me kicking and screaming down the hall.

"Will I ever get a day off?!" I yelled dramatically at no one in particular.

"Yes,"

"When?"

"Death,"

We walked out into the courtyard as I said, "I was going to go see Chrom to discuss who would be the new Pegasus Commander,"

"You can do that after your wedding,"

"How much planning _is_ left anyway," We rounded the corner and entered the main hall, "The wedding is a week away,"

"Well...just the food and we need to fit the dress to your form,"

"After that freedom?"

"After that you have to help plan mine and Robin's"

Finally, we made it to the smaller great hall, there were two, where the wedding would take place. Pews were already set up because this was where coronations and weddings were held. Chrom and Robin were standing up at the altar discussing something. After a while they shared a bro hug.

"Oh dear, men hugging? Grima has risen," I said monotonously.

Chrom turned to face Lissa and me as we walked in. Chrom was wearing his usual training gear and Robin was wearing his normal coat and shirt. I sighed and quickly ran behind Chrom.

"Help, she's dragging me to Hell with her," I squeaked innocently over his shoulder.

Lissa pouted, "Wedding planning is hardly Hell. Its the dress fitting,"

Robin laughed quietly next to Chrom as he probably imagined me being pricked by tons of tiny needles.

"Oh you just wait until your wedding," I glared at Robin and Lissa, "You'll be begging for mercy,"

Robin's grin slid from his face as he shuddered, "She's got that look in her eye...Lissa, you better go easy on her,"

"Oh! Hey! Look at the time! Time to fit that dress to your form!" Lissa chirped evilly as she ran behind Chrom and grabbed my arm.

"No!" I yelled melodramatically as I was, once again, dragged through the palace to my inevitable doom.

* * *

I mentally winced as I was undressed down to my undergarments while the tailors fit the dress to my form. I understand that not trying to prick someone was hard, but asfdhfdgfhdgh. I normally accept things with strong facade. At least I think I do. My facial expression isn't easily changed, but now my cold mask always slips. I guess it was just the atmosphere at home.

_Prick_

I sighed softly and just kept accepting the fact that no one is perfect and that accidents happen.

_Prick_

Okay! Tailor girl number two is doing that on purpose, but she's also the apprentice.

_Prick_

Gods, this is going to be a long...three, four hours.

The dress wasn't a standard wedding dress. For one, it wasn't white. It was royal blue. I'm glad the color of the royal family isn't yellow. The dress was also...poofy at the over skirt. I guess there was a bit of white in it because the forepart and trim were white. For some reason, the tailors insisted on making the bodice tight. _Gee, I wonder why_, I thought sarcastically. The bodice was connected to the forepart, creating a line of white from the forefront to the center of the bodice. The rest of the bodice was blue. The shoes I were to wear were simple blue flats, so I wouldn't appear taller than Chrom.

I hummed idly as they worked, letting my imagination go wild. I went over strategies, fantasized about books I had read, games left unplayed, people left behind. I shifted my gaze to the window that was on the opposite end of the room. Clouds floated endlessly across the sky as birds soared, ready for me to kill them out of my anger for their freedom right now. I could make out some of the Shepherds training in the courtyard below. Frederick was teaching some new recruits. Donnel was wailing at a training dummy in his new fancy armor with his new fancy sword. Lon'qu was helping Olivia with her sword technique. Miriel looked like she was threatening to roast Vaike alive. Probably for peeping on the female Shepherds again. While I was off in my own little world Lissa entered the room.

"Gee, Vanessa, you've got a lot-"

I snapped my head in her direction, "Don't say it,"

"I'm just saying that Cordelia would kill-"

Tailor girl number one interrupted her by saying, "We're finished, milady,"

I turned my head to the mirror and gasped at the sight. I wasn't all spiffed up because they were just fitting it, but I looked great in the dress. I can't believe I thought that. Damn you, Lissa! The one thing I was bummed about though was the how visible my...assets...were. I'm just normally not that type of gal.

"It looks great! Thank you. Er...May I ask your names?" I said with a smile.

"Eh..." Tailor girl one seemed shocked that asked the question, "Y-yes. My name is Cana and this is my apprentice, Jane,"

"Thank you, Cana. Thank you, Jane," I bowed politely and smiled at the two.

* * *

Cana and Jane had helped me change back into my riding clothes. The second that door opened, I bolted to the stables. Walking through the musky air, I eventually came to Athena's stall. Hm. Look who's all dirty. I sighed and reached for soap, a brush, comb, sweat scraper, towel, sponge and bucket of water.

"Sorry, I've been neglecting you lately, Athena," I mixed the soap with the water and wet the sponge, "Lissa has been taking this Maid of Honor thing a bit too seriously," I rubbed the sponge in the direction of her hair, leaving a trail of rather in its path. Athena nuzzled my head, which I took as a sign of forgiveness.

Eventually, her whole body was full of soap and I got a fresh bucket of water. Wetting the sponge, I proceeded to rid her coat of the soap. When the soap was gone, as far as I could tell, I took the sweat scraper and ran it across her body, following the direction of her hair, and getting rid of the excess water and soap. After that I continued to brush her mane, carefully undoing any knots with my fingers, and carefully brushing out her feathers.

Rinsing the sponge off once more, I carefully cleaned her face. Moving around Athena, I slowly began to wash her tail, by placing it in another soapy bucket of water and squeezed out the dirt. Then I dumped the rest of my non-soapy water on her tail to rid it of soap. When done, I grabbed an old, dry towel heated from a fire spell and quickly dried her Athena to lift one leg at a time, I began to take off her horseshoes and clean her hooves carefully. After scraping the rest of the dirt out, I replaced the old horseshoes with new ones.

"How's that Athena? Feeling ready to start mounted land combat training?" Athena bobbed her head and continued to speak in my mind.

**_I do have some experience on the matter. I just need to...brush up on my skills._**

I looked down at her build in disbelief. There wasn't much leg muscle there, "Are you sure you can run fast enough and carry the weight of regular horse armor including myself?"

**_I may not look it, but I can carry a lot of weight and still run at full speed._**

"Okay, whatever you say," I rolled my eyes and led Athena outside to where a certain wary knight coincidentally stood with his stallion, "Oh, hello, Frederick,"

"Good morning, milady,"

_Cut the 'milady' crap already! I wish. Fredericks will be Fredericks._

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He was supposed to be helping out Sumia with her lance skills...

"Robin,"

"Let me guess...Bear meat?" The knight nodded, while quickly glancing behind him, "Don't worry. Robin isn't in the area. I don't sense him," Frederick visibly relaxed and continued to practice lance drills.

I turned back to Athena and said, "Show me what you've got, Athena," I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung my leg up and over her back. Slowly her wings evaporated into her sides, "Well, that's new," I patted the back of her head, "Anymore secrets you need to share with me?"

**_I fart rainbows and poop cupcakes._**

"Really?"

**_No._**

"Anyway, is that for every pegasus or..."

**_No._**

"Hah! Yes! Screw your heroic pegasus, Cynthia!"

Frederick stopped his drills and looked at me with a quirked brow. Sigh. I yelled that in front of her future father. When she comes around, no doubt he'll say something. And now he must think his future...queen (if Chrom takes the title of exalt) has a case of the crazies.

"Just talking to my horse, Frederick," Silence, "Yes, I think I'm going crazy from all this planning," Silence, "Pegasi have a mental link with their riders," Nod.

Athena neighed in amusement.

_Yeah, yeah! Okay, let's charge this training dummy._

I brought my lance in front of me and kicked Athena's sides to get her to start her charge. Her hooves thundered across the ground as we neared the dummy. After clearing the distance, I thrust my lance forward and stabbed the dummy in the abdomen.

* * *

_Okay, I believe you now!_

Athena bobbed her head in victory as I lead her back to the stables, her wings now back where they belong. Once she was in the last stall, I pulled off her armor and saddle and hung them on the wall at the front of the stables. I patted her nose before I left the stables for the day. On my way back to the palace I saw Gregor and realizing I didn't know the date I stopped an asked him.

Gregor pulled out a book from his pocket, "It is...September 25th,"

"Er...Thanks...Gregor, what's that in your hand?"

"It's Gregor's Gregorian calendar, yes?"

"Pfft," I stifled my laughter, "*cough* Oh! S-see you around, Gregor," I quickly made a dash for the nearest bush and quietly laughed. Gregorian calendar. I heard footsteps behind me and started to make a run for it, thinking it was Lissa.

Robin spoke behind me, causing me to sigh in relief, "What are you laughing about?"

"So, I was walking and saw Gregor. Not knowing the date I asked him and he pulled out a book. After he told me the date I asked what the book was and he said 'It's Gregor's Gregorian calendar, yes?'"

"You mean...like the calendar at home?"

"The very same. It all makes sense now! That's why they have the same months and days and weeks and..."

"I get it. No need to elaborate,"

"Heh, yes,"

* * *

I was back in my room in the garrison, working on the drawing I had started in Ferox, when I heard heavy, rushed footfalls in the hall. Quickly, I got on my feet and headed out the door, thinking there was some emergency. The one running down the hall was Chrom...and he had tears streaking down his face.

"Chrom? W-what's wrong?" I held his shoulders, trying to read his face.

Chrom spoke with cheer in his voice, making me realize that they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy, "Emm's awake!"

A wide smile slid onto my face, "Then what are we waiting for?! Come on!" I ran through the halls, practically dragging Chrom behind me. We exited the garrison and ran through the courtyard, receiving a few odd glances from soldiers. We quickly closed the distance between the garrison and the palace, running through the palace halls and up the stairs to the Royal Apartments.

"Vanessa!" Lissa called happily.

"I knew Death wouldn't claim her soul!" I skipped cheerfully into the exalt's room and to her bedside. The room was impressive. The walls were royal blue as usual. The carpet was blue. In the center of the room was a four poster bed with white sheets and a blue comforter. The pillows were white, "Emm, you're all right!"

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you," Emm smiled, "Ylisse couldn't hope for a better queen,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said, thoroughly shocked.

Chrom tensed next to me, "You can't mean..."

Emm continued to smile, her voice soft as silk, "Chrom, I died that day. It's time for Ylisse to move on. For someone else to step up and lead the people," She sat up slowly and faced both of us, soft determination in her voice, "The people need a strong leader to help mend the scars of war and reunite families,"

"This is absurd!" I protested.

Chrom began to protest as well, "The people need you, Emmeryn!" Emm winced as he used her full name, "They need the rightful Exalt of Ylisse!"

"You are the rightful exalt, Chrom!" Emm began to yell uncharacteristically, "Can't you see that I am not fit?! I cannot do this anymore! I cannot risk my life constantly if it only causes you and Lissa grief!"

Chrom remained silent, so I assumed he was passing me the torch, "I understand your reasoning, Emm, but can't you see that Chrom doesn't feel up to the task either? Would you turn the tables and have _him_ cause _you_ grief? Would you have _him_ risk _his_ life?" I shook my head, "No, every breath we take causes us all to risk our life, since death is an unpredictable thing. One fact still stands though. You _didn't _die therefore-"

Chrom interrupted me, "No,"

"W-what?"

"I understand now,"

"Understand what?"

"I can't explain it, I just do,"

Oh, dear. We're doomed. Care to freaking explain? Nope!

Emm nodded, "The last war left Ylisse in tatters. I brought another one upon Ylisse when I returned to Ylisstol. Bandits ravaged the towns and Plegian soldiers injured the citizens of Ylisstol. I believe a new, stronger leader will help Ylisse rise up from the dust once more,"

"I see..." I had been so caught up in keeping myself from helping rule Ylisse, that's some weight on one's shoulders, that I didn't notice the underlying message, "I can't believe I skipped over that detail," I sighed, "Now, would please excuse me as I ram my head into the wall," I deadpanned.

Chrom nudged me and whispered, "I just said that to get her to explain,"

"Oh..." I laughed nervously.

Chrom's mask-of-a-leader slid back into place as he said, "I...will take up the title of exalt," Look who isn't forswearing the title of exalt. That guy! Welcome to Hell.

* * *

I wandered throughout the palace looking at the art and stuff. There was some really impressive stuff in there. Painting of the Hero-King Marth, Queen Caeda, Anri...and other people. I was in the middle of walking through a passage leading past the great hall when I heard the sound of a piano. I slowly entered the room and saw that it was Maribelle playing and subconsciously began humming the tune.

Maribelle noticed my entrance and stopped playing, leaving my humming as the only noise, "Eh...Um...I guess I got a bit carried away there, Maribelle,"

"Well, I suppose our National Anthem has a catchy tune," Maribelle pulled the fall board over the top of the keys, "I didn't know someone of your birth had an ear for music,"

"Maribelle, we are all the same in the face of death. No matter where or what we are born into," I sighed, used to her noble drabble by now.

"Forgive me, I am not accustomed to how...others speak,"

"All's forgiven. No need to apologize. Just try speaking as I do. No, fancy words just...well words. If you are so eager to learn...,"

"If it isn't a burden, I would like to learn this language you call 'slang,'"

"I wouldn't call it a language, but you get the idea,"

"When shall we commence this training?"

"I really don't want to taste foods now...so...Now is perfect!"

* * *

_I regret that decision very much! Thank Naga for Sumia!_

I followed Sumia out of the palace and to the Royal Gardens. Sumia was going to be one of my bridesmaids, so naturally she helped with the planning, along with Cordelia, Lissa, Maribelle and Sully. She pointed out flowers she thought I would like in my bouquet, hair and throughout the hall.

"Hmm...Well, How about white roses?" Sumia nodded in agreement, "White primroses,"

"Wow! Do you know what these flowers mean? Its like you're picking them accordingly,"

"My mother had a garden. So naturally I know the meaning of most flowers," I smiled sadly at the ground.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I hope I didn't stir up painful memories...I'm just so-"

"Sumia. What did we say about blaming yourself for everything?"

"Sor-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No apologizing!"

"Right!"

I chuckled softly and continued, "How about irises, delphiniums and some gloxinias as well?"

"Heh, heh! Great choices!" Sumia's grin fell, "You're so smart and-"

"Sumia. Please. Stop,"

"R-right..." Sumia smiled again, "Well, I need to go order the flowers..."

"If you don't mind...May I come with you? My Lissa senses are tingling,"

"Oh! Sure! Time's a-wasting!" Sumia grabbed my hand and we were of into the city. I couldn't help thinking, _Damn it! What have I gotten myself into now!_

* * *

"Okay! Thanks, ma'am," Sumia smiled to the florist after she had ordered the flowers.

"My pleasure, Sumia!" The florist waved, knowing Sumia due to her thing for flowers, as we left the shop.

"So," Sumia started once we were outside the shop, "Now that that's done...I saw a book stall on the way here!"

I smiled at the smaller, cheerful woman, "Okay! Lead the way, dear friend!" Before I can say anything else, I was dragged off into the crowds once more. We moved the right of the shop and walked up to a certain merchant's shop.

"Oh, welcome!" Anna exclaimed. She smiled and then took a double take, "Hey, are you by any chance, Vanessa?"

"Er...Yes..."

"Phew! I've been trying to locate you for the past four days...Well...not really, I have a business to attend to," She sighed, "A group of people helped me escape a bandit's fort after I'd been cornered trying to get my merch back. They directed me your way after I asked for a way to repay them. I'm nothing without my wares. They said I should join the Shepherds...Oh, and the blue-haired stoic one gave me this," She handed me a note.

"Lucina..." I muttered.

"Wait, a group directed you us?" Sumia asked, "If I recall correctly, all the Shepherds are here..."

"The group of kids we recruited when we were at Ferox. They went to search for their friends," I explained.

"Oh..."

"Your name's Anna, right?"

"Well, yes I'm one of them," Anna replied, not phased by me knowing her name.

"Then this way if you will..." Anna nodded and quickly packed up her wares.

* * *

"Okay, Sumia?" I turned to the brunette as we lead Anna to the courtyard, "Could you take Anna to Frederick?" She nodded and lead the redhead away.

I sighed and walked into the palace, to search for Chrom. I ran up the stairs to the Royal Apartments and knocked on his door.

"Chrom?" I called. From behind the door her told me to enter. Walking into his room, I saw that he was sitting at a desk writing something, "I received word from the kids," I looked over his shoulder. Oh, boring reports, okay, "Are those reports?"

"Yes,"

"You don't have to handle paperwork by yourself, you know," I tsked, "Bandit attacks in Ferox...Plegia descending into poverty...Reparations..." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Speaking of bandit attacks...Apparently they sent a new Shepherd to us. Her name's Anna and she's a merchant, who doesn't only cut prices in half. Frederick is sorting her out now," He grunted in agreement, not looking up from his work, "Oh, I guess you don't want to know what the note says~," I slowly backed away. I carefully opened the paper and read what was inside.

_"To Vanessa Promitto,_

_"I'm happy to say that your shipment of weapons will be arriving soon. Currently six weapons out of the desired amount of 18. As for why they have not arrived...There's a storm brewing overseas. So the shipment might be delayed._

_"Thank you for your continued support,_

_"Justice Cabal Weaponry~"_

"Hmm...That's an easy one," I remarked, "They found a third of the kids, but it's hard to find all of them efficiently because of all the Risen,"

"So there was an underlying message in that..." Chrom muttered.

_Eh...Well, the Justice Cabal part was a dead giveaway._

"Exactly," My mind wandered to a question that was raised earlier that day, "Anyway, you need to decide on a new Pegasus Commander,"

"All right, any suggestions?"

"Well...I was thinking...of a co-leader setup. Sumia will lead the Magic Squadron and Cordelia will lead the Falcon Squadron. They would both train the new recruits of course," I sighed coming to another decision that had been plaguing my mind, "And I'd like Robin to take up a permanent position as tactician. I feel like if I were to remain a tactician, I would be in over my head,"

"But why?" Chrom faced me and pondered this silently, "It wouldn't be the same..."

"It would be exactly the same, Chrom. I would still give my two cents. Correct Robin's plans, but I can't do twice the paperwork. Do you see my reasoning now? If I take up too much weight, I'll be crushed,"

"Take up too much weight..." Chrom's eyes widened as he realized the obvious, "I...suppose you're right. I hadn't realized the true weight of your new burdens,"

"I'm glad you understand. Believe me. This is probably one of the hardest decisions I've ever made," I smiled reassuringly, "I'll go inform the new commanders,"

* * *

Lucina stood on top of a hill overlooking a great gate with her siblings and the six other future children she had found so far; Cynthia, Severa, Noire, May'ru, Rosetta and Gerome. A breeze blew leaves across her vision as a distant memory planted itself in her mind. It had happened roughly eleven years ago in her time.

_Lucina slept peacefully in her room as her parents came in and said their final farewells. She didn't know they had left until the next morning when the the knights had been posted at every entrance to the city and palace. Lucina, being six, almost seven, at the time had barely known how to wield a sword or what was really going on. Not sensing the presence of her parents within the palace that morning, she went to go find her brother, Draco. Creeping into his room, she found that he was sleeping in as usual. Definitely a trait from Mother, she thought with a small laugh._

_"Draco? Draco?~" She jostled the boy awake, "Mother has some tactics she wants you to see!" That woke him up._

_"W-where? I don't sense Mother, Lucy!" Draco wailed._

_"Where did they go?" Lucina puffed out her cheeks then turned to her brother, slyly, "Want to find out?" She took her Laguz Stone from her pocket._

_Draco nodded and they both shifted into their cat forms. They quietly padded down the halls of the castle to where Knight Commander Frederick was speaking with Duke Themis and daughter Maribelle._

_"...they haven't returned! We can't just sit here and do nothing while this monstrous beast ravages our fair country!" 'Aunt' Maribelle protested. All the Shepherds were close so everyone of them were considered aunts and uncles._

_"As much as I would like to aid Exalt Chrom and Queen Vanessa, we must keep the citizens safe! My final orders from them were just that! We must keep the the princesses and princes of the realm safe as well! Understand? This is one order I will _never _disobey! Princess Lissa can serve as proof as to why we can't go there! We must preserve what we have! Humanity must unite!" 'Uncle' Frederick raged, but Lucina could hear the waver in his voice that said his was on the verge of tears._

_"The Chon'sinese haven't received word from Queen Say'ri or King Mars either. Khan Flavia as well," Themis informed the commander._

_Maribelle screwed her face up in frustration, "I will not stand by! Seven! Seven years of war! That's what we have waited through! We can't stand by as humanity dies! I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't find Ricken! If I had left him for dead!"_

_"No! You will not go fight that mountain! I will not have..." Themis' voice wavered, "my only daughter face that beast! That thing's roar can ravage a forest! Anyone who faces it doesn't live to tell the tale! Don't you see? If you die he will feed on your soul! Your country needs you here!" His voice rose a pitch, "We are the last of the nobility of Ylisse."_

_Lucina jumped back against her brother as they both reverted back to their human forms in the hallway, "No!" She wailed and sobbed into her brother's chest as he held back tears. Realizing she had been heard, she slowly walked into the room._

_"Aunt Maribelle...*sniff* Please say it isn't true!" Lucina ran into Maribelle and held onto the skirt of her dress. Draco ran in behind her in the same state. They were still wearing their nightclothes._

_"Lucina..." Maribelle's voice cracked, bursting into tears, "Lucina..." The woman sank to the floor, "They're gone...I'm not going to sugarcoat it. They're dead,"_

_Draco ran over to Maribelle and hugged her and his sister, "No...Mother...Father! I won't believe this! They're unkillable! *hic* They're...they're," Draco sobbed into his 'aunt' and sister._

_A roar sounded in the distance as one of the outer walls of the palace collapsed._

Lucina shook away the memories before her cold mask could slip off. Draco stood by her side gripping her hand, understanding what was going through her mind at that moment. The Great Gate had been their first refuge. They had escaped to there shortly after her fifteenth year.

Caelyn smiled beside them, "Hey, Sis..." She started slyly, "Do you think Inigo is in there?"

Lucina's face became red, "Sh-shut up!"

Caelyn giggled quietly, "You loooooooveeee him!"

"H-Hey! Say that to Gerome's face!" Lucina retorted. Luckily, the wyvern lord had flown ahead with Cynthia to scout.

Caelyn visibly reddened as Draco intervened, "Ladies, ladies you're both beautiful. Please stop fighting,"

Lucina and Caelyn answered in unison, "Someone could take that the wrong way! Stop impersonating Inigo!"

Rosetta came up from behind, her wolf ears pinned down against her head, "Will you stop your yelling! You're hurting my ears!"

Lucina let her mask slip back in place, "Forgive me. I had forgotten that the Wolf Laguz had ears more sensitive than my mother's,"

"Yes, but it also makes us the best match makers," Rosetta was average sized; taller than Lucina, but shorter than Lucina's father. Her head was a mass of short purple hair with silver wolf ears in place just above where a human's ears would be. She wore garments similar to the ancient Wolf Tribe of Tellius except she wore just a short purple skirt and purple tube top with two silk detachable sleeves. (Look up Nailah from Radiant Dawn for reference) On her feet were tall, purple, wrap-around boots that reached her shins. Out of her behind extended a long silver wolf tail.

"N-not you too!" Lucina cried out.

While that conversation went on Mark stood trying to strike up a conversation with May'ru, "So May'ru...how's life?"

"I'd rather not talk," The tall blackish-blue haired boy said.

"Oh come on! You were much more talkative in the future! What's the difference?"

"I said I don't want to talk!"

"Really? Because you are doing it right now,"

"You-" May'ru shuddered violently, his voice adopting a nicer tone, "Oh, Mark please forgive me!" He bowed, "I'm sorry for acting like that in your presence,"

"I get the idea Caeda...No need to apologize. Can you just bring May'ru back now,?" After the first time May'ru's personality had drastically changed, everyone thought he was crazy until he came clean. It was hard to believe at first, but after his reactions to the members of the royal family, people had grown to accept him for what he was. A medium.

"Eh...Yes," May'ru shuddered violently again, causing him to massage his temples, "Aughh...seriously Caeda...can you save it for when it's important?" He sighed, "She said 'no,'"

"I think she just likes messing with you,"

"You and me think very different things," A smirk widened across his face as he probably made Caeda's spirit into a blood cannon.

* * *

**A week later~**

"Ahhh!" Lissa jumped me as I tried to sneak away from breakfast undetected, "Chrom! Help! Don't let her take meee!" Lissa dragged me away to get ready for the wedding. Robin and Chrom sat at the table stifling laughter, until Emm came and dragged them kicking and screaming to their respective rooms to get ready. I grasped the wall as I saw them being dragged away, "Ha! Writhe! Try to escape!"

"Come on, you!" Lissa pulled again, making me release the wall. She continued to drag me up the stairs, towards the tailors' chambers, "I can't believe you're acting like this on your big day! Enjoy it! It's not every day you get married!"

"You will be eating your words, Lissa!" I yelled, as my attempts were only in vain.

Lissa was barely listening as she ran me through the details of my new life, "Oh and then you'll need to produce a new heir..."

I felt my skin pale, "WHAT?!"

"It's a tradition in our family for it to be done the night of the wedding,"

_Well...I'm screwed...Quite literally!_

My face then reddened as my thoughts wandered to that poster...that I secretly have a copy of. Courtesy of Frederick, "O-okay. Mind is now prepared," I swallowed, "Onward my trusty steed!"

"Wait...Ah! That means..."

"Hah! Already eating your words?"

"R-Robin and...My body is ready!"

We neared the room and Lissa practically threw me inside. Cana and Jane dragged me over to the little stand thing and helped me get the elaborate dress on. **(Must get off tumblr...must...I can't stop reading these hilarious memes! Save me, Lissa!) **They then walked me over to a...table thing with mirror, I can't believe I forgot the name of it...It'll come to me...just wait. something-table...

Lissa ran up behind me with the now present Sumia to begin working on my hair. She pulled my hair back, leaving just my bangs, and tied it into place. She then proceeded to curl it. Sumia came around with one of each flower I requested and placed them where it was tied. Lissa reached for makeup, but froze when I glared at her in the mirror.

"Ugh! Fine! Can I at least put on some concealer," Lissa whined, "You've got bags under your eyes,"

"The permanent bags of a night owl..." I sighed in resignation, "Fine. Just that,"

"Yes!" Lissa cheered as she applied the concealer. After she finished I stood so they could attach the tail of the dress.

"Oh, you look so-" Sumia stopped speaking and handed me the bouquet as I gave her 'the look.'

"Come on! We've got to go! Or we'll be late!" Lissa then began to drag me out the door again.

"Thanks, Cana! Thanks, Jane!" I said over my shoulder.

* * *

Chrom stood up at the altar, wearing armor (Great Lord armor. Falchion on his belt.) with Libra as Lissa stood to their left, holding his wedding band. She flashed him an encouraging grin when the music started to play. Emmeryn sat in the front row with Olivia, Stahl, Gregor (Who was inhaling a box of tissues), Tharja (Who was giving Chrom a murderous stare) and Panne. In Emmeryn's hands were a handkerchief. Frederick, Vaike, Gaius and Virion were lined up a bit behind and to the right of Libra. While the bridesmaids, Sully, Sumia, Cordelia and Maribelle, stood in the same position on Libra's left. The rest of the rows were filled with other Shepherds and nobles.

**(I apologize if I get anything wrong...I haven't exactly been to any weddings or helped plan any...)**

The doors slowly swung open as Vanessa entered and met with her brother, so they could walked arm in arm down the aisle. Nowi skipped ahead as the flower girl behind Ricken, who everyone thought was that old, carried the rings. She turned her head slightly and muttered into his ear.

"To think..."

Robin smiled and muttered, "That I would be walking you down the aisle? At least I send you off to someone I trust,"

"Well...you better trust him a lot because...it's a family tradition to...er...'produce an heir' after the wedding,"

Robin's smiled wavered as he gave Chrom a murderous look. One to which the prince received quietly and fearfully.

She muttered again, "Please don't kill my husband," She adopted an evil look that made Robin's skin crawl, "Or I'll kill you in your sleep,"

As they neared the altar they were both stifling laughter.

"Oh and by the way, you're the new tactician," Vanessa added, before Libra could speak and handing the bouquet to Lissa.

Libra spoke, "Who brings forth the bride in place of her father?"

"I, Robin Promitto, brother of the bride and the tactician of the Shepherds, give Vanessa Promitto to the Exalt, Chrom Ylisse," Robin said proudly.

Libra nodded and continued, "Beloved people of Ylisse, we are gather here today in the sight of Naga, to join this Man and Woman in holy Matrimony; which is a bond of love. Love is a key essential of life and without it you cannot live. Without love we are torn apart, divided and weak. With it we are stronger, united and one. One as these two persons present will become; two halves of a greater whole.

"That said marriage is an everlasting bond of love and friendship. It should only be decided upon after both parties believe it to be right. Once the vows are spoken there is no turning back, it is in Naga's will that all love is eternal, that it should transcend time and space itself, no matter the hardships caused by it, you shall solve and face those together.

Vanessa, do you come here on your own accord and free will?"

Shocked by the question she stuttered, "Y-yes, I am here on my own accord and free will,"

"Join hands with your betrothed. Listen to what I say next and take it to heart. As your vows are spoken you shall be united in marriage. May your love be eternal and may it transcend time. Become as one and let your love for each other be undying. May it be an undying blaze in your hearts and let you bear through the storms to come together.

"Chrom Ylisse, wilt thee take this woman as thy wedded wife, to live together after Naga's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thee love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as thee both shall live?"

"I will," Chrom answered, "I, Chrom Ylisse, take thee, Vanessa Promitto, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to Naga's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.

"Since it is thy wish to be bound, place her ring on her finger," Robin handed Chrom his betrothed's ring and he placed it on her third finger.

"Vanessa Promitto, wilt thee take this man as your wedded husband, to live together after Naga's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thee love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as thee both shall live?"

"I will," She replied strongly, " I, Vanessa Promitto, take thee, Chrom Ylisse, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart, according to Naga's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth. (At this point I'm like 'wtf does buxom mean?' *looks up* to 'to be plump...she's skinny yo! and...have large bre-' Oh...Poor Cordelia! She'll have to say that at her wedding)

"If it is your wish to be bound, then place his ring on his finger," Lissa handed Vanessa her betrothed's ring and she placed it on his third finger.

"By the power bestowed upon me by the Divine Dragon Naga, I pronounce thee husband and wife," Libra stepped back, "You may kiss the bride,"

She stood there waiting for his move since she technically initiated their first kiss. A smirk spread across her face as he blushed and stepped forward, pulling her into his arms for the signature wedding kiss.

* * *

After the ceremony Chrom and I had to partake in another ceremony, dubbing him and me, exalt and queen of the realm. During that ceremony a Brand was magically transfused into my right hand. I instantly feel special! We walked up the stairs on the opposite end of the throne room and out to the balcony overlooking Ylisstol.

"Phew…" I sighed, cheeks still feeling rosy, "I thought that…attention….would never end. I don't like the spotlight much, you see,"

"Yet you have a dramatic flair and like to make grand entrances?" Chrom smirked.

"I'll just have to get used to it…or I'll develop a Cordelia Complex…" I murmured.

"Just smile and wave, dear," Chrom muttered.

I sighed more dramatically this time and waved, with a half-forced smile, "Lissa told me…I'm prepared, don't worry,"

Chrom winced, but still kept up that damn smile of his, "I…er…see…That is tradition after all…Hah…Hah?"

"Lucina's birthday is April 20th, Chrom…We have no choice,"

"How'd you find that out?"

I wagged my finger, "I have my methods! You don't need to question it!"

Chrom chuckled softly and turned his gaze back to the people below.

* * *

**The Reception (?)**

When Chrom and I made it to the great hall, a group of Shepherds had gathered for the bouquet toss (which totally slipped my mind). Turning away from the group, I tossed it backwards and Olivia caught it.

"Oh! Congrats, Olivia," I cheered before meeting Chrom at the center of the room for the first dance.

Chrom mocked a bow and said, "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Certainly, good sir," I joke, taking his hand and began to dance to a very familiar song.

_How the hell did they find this? ….Robin! You know I didn't enjoy those movies! I'm sorry Team Edward and….Jacob? I did like the song though…A Thousand Years – Part 2 by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee_

As we danced to the song I began to softly sing the words…for the female part anyway, since it was only the instrument parts.

_Vanessa  
_**_Chrom  
_****_Both_**

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

**_One step closer_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

(I stopped Chrom as he opened his mouth to…join in again, "Where'd you learn the words? Robin?" He nodded, blushing, as I began to blush.)

**_Time stands still  
_****_Beauty in all she is  
_****_I will be brave  
_****_I will not let anything take away  
_****_What's standing in front of me  
_****_Every breath  
_****_Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you  
_****_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
_****_For a thousand years  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed I would find you  
_****_Time has brought your heart to me  
_****_I have loved you for a thousand years  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more..._**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more..._**

**_One step closer_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a **thousand more**_

**_And all along I believed I would find you  
_****_Time has brought your heart to me  
_****_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

* * *

**And then Caelyn and Mark were born!**

I sat on the same couch I had been sitting on for the past…four months when…

"AH! Chrom!" I shrieked in surprise.

The exalt came running into the room, a few maids trailing behind him, "Wha-," His eyes widened.

"Dear, would you so kindly fetch Maribelle?" I wasn't asking, "My fricken water broke!" I'm ready for kids three and four! Back to training after this! I need to get my priorities straight…

Chrom was already off and into the castle on a wild goose chase because Maribelle was really in the other room the whole time. Master. Tactician.

"Oh, dear. Let's see…do you think you can make it to your room?"

"You're saying that like you're asking me to fly! Of course I can!" I yelled as a convulsion wracked my body.

"Right…Come on! Help her will you?" Three servants, coincidently the ones I met on the night of that dance.

"Hey…you're the three I saw one the night of-Ack!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the castle…**

Chrom ran through the palace looking for the snooty noble. On his way he apologized to all the servants he accidently bowled over. Looking to his left he spotted Frederick.

"Frederick? Do you have any idea where Maribelle is?" Chrom asked impatiently.

"No, milord, but I think she was somewhere near your chambers this morning,"

Realization dawned on Chrom as he ran through the palace again, which took a while because his search led him to the opposite side he had originally been on. By the time he reached the other end again he had worked up a usually 'omg my wife is giving birth right now sdjsifkjakfdjs. I hope nothing goes wrong asdfghisd'

Lissa stood guard at the door while her brother tried in vain to get past, "Chrom! Calm down already! It's not as bad as it seems!" Lissa had given birth to Owain a month ago. Vanessa still cringed at the fact of what he would become…

* * *

**In the room**

"Aw…Let him in, Lissa!" I called from the other side of the door.

"Oh? It's over?" Lissa asked as she opened the door.

"Chrom?~" Chrom was instantly at my side. Daww! I just pinch his cheeks like a grandma! He's so cute when he's nervous. Sigh. Good Guy Chrom. Lives on, "Okay, little ones…Meet your father," I beamed up at him. It was June 6th, 1 year BD.

**(aka BC…but Christ technically doesn't exist in this…I just realized that…BD = Before Death) That wraps up most of the two year gap…I know…One Chapter about it…You may raise the Thoron tomes. I is readyz. As for the next chapter…There'll be a surprise in that…Depending on who you are, I mean. *hint, hint, wink, wink***

**And yes…I'm am going to do 'I'm On A Boat' Look forward to it scallywags! Gonna get all pirated up in here! **

**And also…The May'ru kid and Rosetta are kids of OC's if you haven't guessed. HINT HINT WINK WINK….I can't be forcing the truth onto you more than that…Well, go onward my trusty steed and get you sea legs ready laddies! We set sail at dawn! (And yes…There will be pirate slang.)**

**P.S Look forward to the beach in the next chapter! Actually...don't...No promises...So. Tempting. (Summer Scramble)**


	12. Chapter 12 (The Seacomers)

**Annnnd I'm back scallywags! And Word is back! (Thank you holy Word Backup DVD!) Anyway! Get yer sea legs ready and prepare to set sail! *Sigh* I have nothing else to say…**

**Read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

** .77770: Whisper will be in this chapter, but with a lot of screen time, although he should have more in the next chapter.**

**Nate Goergens: Mars (Marth's Japanese name) will be appearing in this chapter. I admit I almost went down the Inigo road with him, but stopped myself in time. (Thank the gods. One Inigo is enough) His son made his debut in the last chapter as you saw. I hope I characterized them in the way you requested. If not, please correct me.**

**Chapter 12: The Seacomers **

"Ughh…" I let out a sigh as sunlight hit my face, "Yar…Har,"

Chrom rolled over and muttered, "What was that?"

"Waiiit…Maribelle said…I'm cleared for something…What was that…" I bonked my head trying to wake up my brain before imitating Maribelle's voice, "Yes, she'll be able to commence that brutal training in two days' time," I cheered and jumped out of the bed, "Frederick, prepare yourself!"

"You're going to start training now?" Chrom asked as he leaned up slowly.

"Of course! Did you think I enjoyed sitting around and doing nothing for about…eighteen or twenty months?" Well…In a world where you can beat people up; no I didn't enjoy that, but at home; yes, Fire Emblem: Awakening here I come!

"But…it's…"

"Chrom? Really?" I pulled on my riding outfit. Athena, dear, prepare for takeoff, "Get up and prepare for Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour," Belt good…small daggers…sword….Hm…Braid….Good. Done. Onward! "Are you getting up? Or will I have to get Frederick?" Chrom shot up and quickly ran to pull on his training gear. Basically his usual attire.

I hummed quietly as I braided my hair. Hm. Something feels off.

"That was such a nice tune. Why'd you stop?" I didn't respond to his question and continued to look out the window in a sort of daze, "Is something wrong?"

I decided to not pull a 'something feels off, but it's probably nothing so I won't voice my fears' and voiced my fears, "Something feels off, Chrom. I feel a tension in the air," I sighed, "My intuition has never failed me. Something big is going to happen," Before I could continue a knock came from the other side of the door. I slowly walked over and opened it, revealing my eldest daughter.

"Oh, good morning, Lucina!" Now that I think about it…today's her birthday, April 20th, "Happy birthday, sweetie!" I picked her up off the ground, "What do you want to do for your special day?"

"Well…I want to learn how to a sword!" Lucina said, smiling. Ugh, damn Chrom's smile. I turned my head to Chrom and gave him the 'figure something out genius!' look. No response…

"Hm…I suppose…you could watch some spars," I smirked evilly at Chrom, now he had to spar with me. I could have dumped Lucina on him for the day though…

"That's a great idea," Chrom said as he pulled me out the door, Lucina still in my arms. What's with these royals and dragging me around?!

**~Time Skip~**

I faced Chrom and held out my sword, waiting for his move. Okay, so he's really waiting for my move, mmmkay. Sighing, I ran forward at a decreased speed. I'm still a bit rusty. Chrom raised Falchion to block. When the swords clashed sparks flew.

"Don't go easy on me!" I said, pushing upwards, "I'm just a bit rusty, that's all!"

"As you wish!" Chrom put more force behind his blade, pushing me back. As he pulled his sword down to slash, I jumped back.

"Gods, I had forgotten how strong you were," I feigned a low slash, when he went to block it I hit on the head with the hilt of my blade.

"And it seems that I had forgotten how fast you were,"

"Someone has to keep you in line," I mentally shrugged. I jumped back again as he aimed another swing at my torso.

"But you seem…weaker…"

"Want to say that again?" Dodge. Jump. Roll. Kick, slash. Suuummmmmia Puuunch! "See Lucina? That's a great weapon!"

Lucina nodded and proceeded to punch Draco, who had walked over when we were sparring. Face let me reintroduce you to Palm. Oh good. You're acquainted.

"Dear, please don't punch your brother. It's tempting, but please don't," I sighed and walked over to the unconscious Draco. Pat Lucina on the head. Violence is fun, I won't make a scene. Back away slowly and turn to Chrom. Smirk as he rubs his cheek in pain. Good? Good.

Frederick came running out into the training yard as I tried to get Draco back on his feet again.

"Milord, milady, a messenger from Regna Ferox has arrived," Chrom nodded and we followed Frederick back inside.

**In the palace…**

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia," Raimi stood in the throne room where Chrom and I stood to speak with her.

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?" Chrom asked.

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able,"

"What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

I smirked and muttered, "Never. Doubt. The. Wife,"

Chrom continued to question Raimi, "An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you,"

Hm…Freddy isn't here so…Line stealing time! "What do you make of this?"

"Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..." Chrom let out a sigh as Raimi left, "That's some intuition you have,"

"Mhm, yeah. Thought you'd be used to it by now," I stretched, "So when do we leave?"

"…_We_?"

"You seriously thought you were going to leave me behind?" I gave him my best 'eff no' face, "Gods. I am seriously butt-hurt right now. Like hell I'd miss out on the action,"

"But-,"

"Two words. Wet. Nurse. You turned out well, or is this some facade? The kids will be fine. They'll…have Owain to keep them company," Siiiiigggghhhh, I really hope they don't start yelling weird stuff when get back. If I do…Crap, "They're strong like you, Chrom. I'm not doing nothing as people suffer. Got it?"

"But Caelyn and Mark are newly born! They-,"

"Did my whole speech have no purpose? Jes-Sweet Naga. Will you just get it through that thick head of yours? I'm. Coming. Sneak away? I'll find you," Oh thanks for backing up my point by glowing that angry red Saphirion, "Oh, look its glowing…You know what happens when it glows red, right?"

"I…But…Fine…"

"Ha ha! Yes!" Pump fist. Give kiss. Run. Success.

**The next day**

I marched down the hall, a messenger at my side, in this suit of armor that Chrom insisted I'd wear. I admit it is pretty badass looking. A nice cape. It was form fitting. Silver and blinding when in direct sunlight. Ah, the tribulations of war. The armor will be the death of you.

I carried the helmet and my coat in my arms. It was pretty fancy looking. Sort of a combination between a Dark Flier and Falcon Knight helmet. So it was the Dark Flier helmet with the wing-like side of the Falcon Knight helmet. No visor.

"Send word to the Shepherds. We are to head to Ferox within the morrow," The messenger nodded before running off.

During the two years, some of the Shepherds had settled down with their spouses. Libra stayed as part of the Royal Clergy, Lon'qu returned to Ferox with Olivia as his wife, Tharja went to find Henry along with Panne and Gaius, Vaike and Miriel stayed due to Vaike's friendship with Chrom and Miriel's studies in the Royal Library, Maribelle stayed along with Ricken since Themis was still being rebuilt, Kellam…I'm not sure where he is…, Cordelia, Sumia, Stahl and Freddy stayed 'cuz duties, Sully stayed as Virion went back to Rosanne. That's what I assumed anyway.

Forgetting anyone? Oh, Gregor and Nowi took up some mercenary work to the south. That's all the Shepherds I can think of off the top of my head…

I sighed and continued down to hall to the council meeting. Never whisk me off to anymore council meetings, my ass. Chrom, you has lied to me!

"Mommy?" Oh thank the gods! Draco!

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why are you wearing armor?"

"Oh…well…you see," Okay he can handle it, "There's a War Council. I hate that you'll have live to during such tragedy. The country needs us now. So your father and I might not be home for a while,"

"Oh…" He frowned and held onto my armored leg, "…I don't want you to go!"

"I know, I know, but I have to. I took up this responsibility the second I married your father," I grabbed my old coat and draped it over him, "I know it's a little big, but you'll grow into it," I pulled off my circlet, "And give this to Lucina," I knelt down to hug him, "Think of them as birthday presents. I'm afraid we won't be home for then. Take care of your siblings, okay?"

I stood up and walked through the doors of the council room. The council members that participated in fighting were there; Duke Themis and Duke Faust. I took my seat to Chrom's right. Emmeryn was on his left. Frederick, Sumia, Cordelia and Robin sat to Emmeryn's left and the dukes were to my right.

I muttered, "Draco held me up. He found out about the potential war,"

Chrom nodded in understanding before turning to the rest of the War Council, "I'm sure you're all confused and curious as to why I've called a council meeting during a time of peace. Ferox's western neighbors aren't acting so neighborly anymore. They have launched warships in hopes of conquering our country. Khan Regnant Flavia has called for a summit in East Ferox,"

Duke Themis spoke up, "Another war…hasn't our country suffered enough? If they are sending warships against us our best bet would be to meet them at sea,"

I spoke, "It's too late for that. The message came when they were about a week from Ferox. It takes about a week to travel to Port Ferox in West Ferox. By them time we get there they would be too close to shore for an assault. Fortunately, it's one ship. The rest are scattered throughout the ocean, close to Valm. Unfortunately, the ship is huge. It could hold anywhere from one hundred men to five hundred. That said…we need to bring the army,"

Duke Faust (Not like Lauren Faust, Faust from Edolas in Fairy Tail) spoke, "Then after that ship is down, what do we do? Meet them at sea and stop the rest of their fleet?"

I looked over to Chrom seeing if he had anything to say. Nope, "Their greatest strength is their cavalry. They would run down our troops if we were to fight at land. Yes, we will need to fight at sea, where their cavalry is useless, or weak. To spare food, their horses will have to have less than their normal share, hence their mounts will be weakened and possibly rendered useless. That levels the playing field quite a bit,"

I let out an annoyed puff of air at what I was to say next, "Ferox doesn't own warships since their strongest force is their infantry. We need aid from a kingdom that does," I sighed, "Plegia,"

"No…Absolutely not," Chrom looked down angrily.

"Chrom, they have gold! Countless ships! Maybe this new king of theirs is more reasonable," Robin added, "We don't have any choice here. Watch Ylisse suffer again or take the fight to them?"

"Don't let your hate for Plegia be the end," I pressed with a glare, "Think about it,"

"..." He clenched his fist before letting out a sigh, "…Very well. I know better than to mess with you when you have that look in your eye. We'll send word to Plegia requesting a summit after we handle business in Ferox,"

I let out a sigh and leaned back into my seat. Sweet, sweet victory.

**On the road again~**

We travelled up the road to Ferox. We had been on the road for almost a week. Soldiers from the army marched behind the Shepherds.

"Hmm. Hm. Hmm. On the road again~" I sat on Athena's back as she marched ahead.

"You're in high spirits," Robin rode his horse next to me. Lissa sat behind him, she insisted.

I sighed, "I miss the cold climate of our home. This is as close as it gets,"

"Ylisse is our home now,"

"I know…but can't a girl dream?" Great now I'm sad. Thanks Robin!

Chrom sighed from his own horse, "No wonder you're never cold,"

"I'm like a blast furnace. If I say it's cold, we're freezing to death,"

…

…

…

…

…

"This isn't as exciting as I remembered it," Aw screw it! I'm reading.

**In Ferox**

"I'm sorry we're late, Flavia," I said to the khan, "Some kids wouldn't let us leave, there was a council…It took a week to get here…and all that war shit. I definitely can't wait to go all battleship on those bastards,"

"Hah! I've missed that crude tongue of yours," Flavia laughed before becoming serious again, "What matters is that you're here,"

"Have the ships arrived yet?" Chrom asked.

"They're nearing the port. That's what we know," Flavia looked around, "The details are a bit hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Chrom is here!" Gee what am I? Chopped liver?

Basilio entered with a wide grin on his face, "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..." Virion entered the room with a pink haired woman at his side. If Sully saw this…Oh wait, she's nearby.

"We know who you are, Duke Virion of House Virion. Rightful ruler of Rosanne," I did 'my research.' "Although, who's your companion?"

"H-how did you know that? I thought I had concealed such vital information from a lovely woman as yourself," Virion spoke his death.

"I'm sorry, but I hope you don't mind me telling Sully about your 'trip' home," Chrom threatened. Awe!

"*Ahem* As milady so rightfully said…This is indeed Duke Virion. I am his vassal Cherche. You honor us with your presence, sire. Greetings,"

"Cherche! I was going to make the most glorious of comeb-,"

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Chrom said impatiently.

"Yes, it may speed things up…and be easier to understand," Cherche said with a slight smirk as Virion recoiled.

"Hate to be rushing the fun and games, but we've got some Valmese at the port to take care of. So could you speed things along," I said impatiently this time. A very bad trait indeed.

"Our origins…Rosanne is a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. And, yes, milord is in fact the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he reminds us of frequently…and loudly,"

Virion recovered from his insult and boosted his ego, "Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know,"

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked.

Virion sighed as he continued, "The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror

"One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come,"

"Hm…So the archest of archers fled for his life. Its all clear now, o great one," I snorted before regaining my composure, "*Ahem* So you fled from your home?"

Cherche nodded sadly, "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum," She was seeking a hospital for…*Author pauses writing and goes to Google* Oh! *continues writing* Safety.

"To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma—," Virion you must be hating this.

"*Ahem!* As I was saying..."

"Quite the powerful vassal you've got here Virion," I said, "No wonder you haven't died from Sully's….powerfulness?"

"Ah, yes, indeed!" Cherche glared at Virion, "Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con—,"

Cherche, how did you live with…_this_, "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours,"

"They should be here soon…" I sighed for the umpteenth time and turned to the conveniently located Frederick, "Position the troops in the port. Get them ready. We'll soon know if her assumptions are correct," Frederick nodded and was off.

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter," Cherche said.

Virion praised Cherche again, "There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit," He turned back to me and Chrom, "You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops,"

"That we do know, Virion. I actually already have a plan," I smirked at the archer, "Why do you ask? Hoping to kick some Valmese ass?"

**At the port **

I signaled for the infantry to hold. The ship had landed and the fighting had begun. It was one word…large. It looked like it held one hundred to one thousand men. Who knew ships could hold that many.

Dalton-that's his name, right?-stood in front of a large crowd of people. Stupid citizens. He was saying something…

"—I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender!"

He continued, "You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

Ah, a stupid villager just walked up and is demanding otherwise. Oops, there rolls his head. Yay! Gore!

Chrom muttered next to me, "These savages will never listen to reason," before yelling to the army, "Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"Oh, yeah! Meet my blade bastards!" I cheered, receiving odd glances from soldiers, "Yes, soldier. I am going crazy," Put on shades.

"Milord, are you certain? Another war..." Frederick muttered, oh hey Freddy!

Chrom nodded, "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

Cherche swooped in behind us, "Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

Robin answered for Chrom, "I've got an idea. And it'll be awesome," Robin pointed to the cavalry that had landed, "The second they charge, set them ablaze,"

Cordelia sighed, "Robin, how will that be awesome?"

"Enemies will be burning in front of our eyes," Robin gave up on his original point, "Because it's a fucking wyvern,"

"On your mark, Captain," Sumia said, ready to lead the newly assembled Magic Squadron while Cordelia lead newly assembled Falcon Squadron. Virion gained permission to lead the archers along with Lon'qu who was very skilled with a bow as well.

"Ready?" Chrom asked.

"Ready," I replied, "Robin, if you will?"

He nodded, "Infantry, cavalry, first line, charge!" The cavalry charged the Valmese as the infantry picked off the stranglers, "Archers, move up! Ready!...Fire….." Robin's calls were muffled by the sounds of arrows soaring across the battlefield and at the enemy.

Chrom and I were in the thick of the fight, along with Lissa, who was a Falcon Knight, Frederick, Gaius and Panne. Panne ran ahead and cut through the ranks, like a knife through butter. Gaius ran alongside her, defending her side and slitting the throats of Valmese soldiers.

A giant bomb of dark magic signified Tharja's entrance. Tharja had returned with Gaius and Panne, having not found Henry in time. She fired sparks of dark lightning at the troops, causing them to panic.

I grabbed my lance and knocked a cavalryman out of his seat, he them continued to writhe in pain as I stabbed his chest. Well, look who's bloodthirsty today. Charging my lance with thunder magic, I stabbed an archer. Oh…people do spaz when they get electrocuted.

Pull lance back, block blow and… "Thoron!"

In the distance Cherche and Minerva were frying cavalrymen in the distance. Sumia's Pegasus Squad went into arrow formation and fired powerful thunder spells at the troops. Cordelia's Pegasus Squad swooped in low and annihilated-HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE BALLISTAE.

"Chrom! They've got some ballistae!" Chrom panted from beside me, "I'm ordering the Pegasus Knights down," I shot up a fire spell to give the signal for the Pegasus Knights to flee.

"No matter how many we cut down, more take their place," Chrom cut through an axeman, "We can't take them all,"

"Though I hate to admit it…You're right," I let out a puff of air in frustration, "OW!" A projectile (I think in FE-7? Wait it was 8- the ballistae had arrows in them) from one of the ballistae embedded itself in my shoulder, "Fuck fuckity fuck!" I ripped it out, "Gods!"

Chrom shied away a few paces. Angry wife equals dead husband. Everybody knows that. Well, did you know-Shut up brain! Have a nice kick to the face soldier!

"I'm going to disable the ballistae!" Chrom nodded as I rushed into the fight, knowing he needn't worry about me. I think. Kick to the groin, punch arm, stab shoulder, slit throat, run! Drop kick. Dodge…WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!

On the ship was a man wearing a combination between the hero and lodestar class. He was gagged currently. Oh he's got a dagger and the ropes are free. And here comes Dalton and now he's in the ocean. Okay sneak, sneak, sneak, punch, sneak, and sneak. Where the hell is the ballistae…Oh~ there it is! ~

I ran over and fired a Thoron spell at the first ballista, then the second and third. And why am I on the ground? Oh…interesting…I was crushed by a _fucking wyvern_!

"G-Gerome?!" Batman looked down at me from his wyvern. Dang it! I should have shipped my brother with Cherche! Ummm…Did I just think that?

"How do you know who I am?" Gods…He even sounds like Christian Bale's Batman.

"The wyvern…Minerva," Minerva butted her snout against my face. Ow. That HURT. A LOT, "I take it the future aficionados have joined the party?"

"…Yes,"

"Okay…Question. Is there anyone else on that ship?" Minerva roared…LOUDLY. OW. MY EARS!

"Minerva said that there's someone below decks," She roared again, "And one in the ocean. They don't seem hostile,"

I nodded and proceeded to scratch Minerva under the chin, "Who's a good Minervy-kins? You are! Thanks, Minerva," She let out a friendly-?-shriek and continued to butt her snout against my face again, "Good fire breathing reptile of doom! Now will you please get off me?!" Gerome nodded in…Goodbyeness?...And flew off into the great blue yonder…or is that what they call the sea and not the sky? Well…I'm no genius…

"Okay, now to find that man…" There!

_Hey, Athena! The skies are clear and this guy needs help!_

_**On my way~**_

Athena landed beside me and I swung up and onto her back. Kicking her sides, I urged her to fly over the water and to the man.

"You, sir, look like you could use some help," Currently he was holding a convenient barrel to stay afloat. I reached out my arm and pulled him up, "Who are you, stranger?"

"Mars. Who are you, madam?"

"Queen Vanessa of Ylisse," That nearly made him jump out of the saddle, "Hold on tight. I'm more of a Shepherd at heart. Never have been one for formalities. The day I met Chrom, I didn't hesitate to not use his title," I veered out of the path of some stray arrows, "So I'm Vanessa to you," Charge magic and THORON, "Where do you hail from?"

"I'm more of a wanderer really. That's not the first ocean that I've been knocked into,"

"So no home of your own? Hm. You're welcome to join the Shepherds, descendant of Elice,"

"How?!"

"Quite simple actually. I'm half cat Laguz. Your scent almost matches the scent of my husband,"

"Thank you, Uncle Marth…" Mars muttered.

"Why are you thanking him? I don't mean to pry…"

"No…It's all right. I feel that…that's the only thing keeping me alive,"

"We all have those horrid thoughts sometimes…I admit I'm more on the negative side. It takes a while for me to let people in and show them my positive side. Which you seem to have done effortlessly, like _very_ few others,"

"Must be my sense of familiarity,"

"Quite possibly," Dodge arrow…Oh crap. Wyver-Oh right, they're on our side. I landed outside of the fight and got off Athena. Mars slid off beside me.

"So," I started, "…Do you have any weapons? Can you fight?"

"I can fight, yes," He pulled the hilt of a sword out of a scabbard on his belt, "I only have the hilt of my ancestor's weapon,"

"Okay," Where's that convoy? …. "Oh, over here!" I ran over to the convoy and pulled out a silver sword, "Here you are!" before giving it to him and running back over to Athena to save the guy below decks.

**Meet** **Whisper**

Okay…On the ship…kill guards! Dead as doornails. Okay sneak…run…sneak…Down stairs! Go! Okay, it's really dark in here…Noise? Whispers? Okay there's a guy here. Oh, hello!

"Sir?"

"…"

"Oh? Not much of a talker, are you?" I sighed, "Let me untie these bonds for you," Sword. Rope. Freedom.

"…Thank…you,"

"He talks!" The man had long silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed in…slave clothing…Oh dear, "You're enslaved?!"

"…I'm a member of the Resistance,"

"Ah, so the Valmese captured you. Welcome to Ylisse, stranger,"

"…Whisper,"

"Hm?"

"My name…is Whisper,"

"Vanessa Ylisse. Nice to meet you Whisper. I wish we could have met on better terms,"

"…You're…"

"Yes,"

"I…see,"

"Let's get you out of here,"

**Post Battle**

Frederick approached Chrom and me after the battle.

"Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice,"

Chrom nodded, "Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary. Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hands over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that,"

"Anchors away," I muttered, "Soon we'll be on the high seas. Aye, aye, mateys,"

**Bonus: Summer Scramble~ (During the two year gap. One week after wedding.)**

You may be wondering why we are at the beach. Well…Anna gave us and all the Shepherds free passes (Wut?) to the Hotrealm as a wedding gift. No regrets. Not yet.

"Here we are!" I squealed while clutching Chrom's arm, "Welcome to the Hotrealm. Pa-ra-dise!"

"Yes, yes! That's here. Welcome!" Anna's cousin Anna said.

Chrom tried in vain to stop his eyes from wandering too far, "Eh…Beg pardon, milady—we seem to have caught you changing-,"

I'm saving you the embarrassment dear, "Nice bikini, Anna!"

"Oh, you think so? Its custom made," Anna smirked, something to sell coming to her mind.

"Personally, I'm a one piece person, but maybe I'll give a two piece swimsuit a try,"

"Umm…" Yeah, he's dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's go to the shore," Pull away from Anna, "Eyes up, Chrom," He flushed, "Oh isn't that a nice red? Hope you didn't get sunburn," Dat shit is painful! "Or is it your blood if you don't avert your eyes?"

Chrom gulped and looked forward as Frederick ran up to us.

"Milord! Brigands have invaded the beach…Eh...Milord?" We were already gone, mostly because I was dragging Chrom across the sand and to the changing room. Ah…the stuff of my dreams.

"For my vacation!" I yelled, still dragging Chrom, and cut the nearest brigand in half…Oh hey I has idea! Anna make convenient announcement now!

"ATTENTION, SHEPHERDS. THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. *Click* *hiss* IS THIS EVEN WORKING?" Plot convenience!

"Ack! What giant is this that addresses me from beyond the sea?!" Chrom yelled. I didn't hear the reaction, I'm too busy rolling on the ground with laughter. Blegh…Sand in my mouth!

"OH... Sorry! I just lowered the volume. I'm using a Megaphone tome to talk to you long distance. It's an Anna original. Sometimes kids get lost at the resort. Their parents freak out... You know. ...And when you reply, would you please speak clearly into those seashells?" Anna said over the-hm….let's just say loudspeaker.

"These ones here? Huh. So that's what they're for... Anyway, what's this special announcement?"

"Well, remember how I mentioned you were celebrities? The Hotrealm put it to a vote, and we picked our six favorite Shepherds!"

"You...voted on us?" Chrom, don't be surprised, you is specialz.

"Sure did! Oh, don't worry, though—you're all loved. ...Just not equally. Anyway, the six winners will receive a very special prize! For the men, the winners are... Drumroll, please... Chrom, Robin aaaaaand...Gaius! Big round of applause! And for the ladies, we have...

"Tharja, Vanessa aaaaaand...Cordelia! Aren't they just lovely? Now which of you six are here with us today? Wait right here at this winner's circle to claim your prize! By the way, today's poll was just for the elder generation. The fruits of their loins will get their shot at glory another time!"

"Elder generation...? I think I need to sit down..." Hah! Chrom, you unintentional comedian.

"Uh-oh! Hope it's not heatstroke, old-timer! You'd better drop by the winners' circle and cool down! *click* *hiss*,"

"Come on! I gotta see this, or I will never live!" I dragged Chrom back over to the changing room, "I'll go first, mmmkay?"

I walked into the changing room and instantly spotted Anna.

"Ah! Vanessa! Don't you look wonderful today? Since you've been selected as one of the world's most popular ladies...the Hotrealm has decided to present you with this commemorative swimsuit! You can change in here. Don't let all those eager fans down!"

"Okay…That…isn't as skimpy as I first imagined. Thanks," I grabbed the garment and went behind the curtain. It was a simple, blue, two piece suit with the Brand on the right breast, "Okay, I'm done Anna,"

"…Wow…stunning,"

"Eh…Thanks?"

"You're almost on par with Tharja," Anna puffed her cheeks, "She wouldn't wear hers,"

"You bought a size too small for her, didn't you?"

"…Yes,"

"Chrom, here I come!" I turned to Anna one last time before leaving, "Make sure he wears his,"

I stepped out into the sun and a gawking Chrom. Part one of mission success. Now commence part two.

"You're next Chrom,"

**Skip**

"Um…Uh…Uh," My mouth pulled a Chrom. And kept opening and closing repeatedly, "Dayummmn,"

"Um…"

And then I pulled a Tharja and flushed, while looking away, "You look great, Chrom! You just…might want to stay away from Cordelia. She'll probably become a human blood cannon,"

"Y-you look great a-as well," Wandering eyes…Gods, Chrom!

"Oh, so you won't mind if I leave it on? The _whole _time?"

"N-no…not at all,"

"One for one, I leave on mine and you leave on yours," I grabbed a water pistol that I had found, along with a belt of ammo (water balloons). Watch out for the water god, bitches!

**Lissa and Sumia**

"Wow! Look at that ocean, Sumia! We have GOT to go swimming!" Lissa cheered as Sumia frowned.

"Absolutely not, Lissa. We didn't come here to have a good time," Sumia said.

"Aw, but look at this place! Blue sky, golden sand, and alllll that beautiful water! It's so pretty, twinkling in the sun. How can we NOT go splash around in it?"

"Lissa, please. We're Shepherds. Proud warriors serving in Chrom's army—,"

"Uh-huh. So why do you have YOUR swimsuit then? Hm? ...HMM? Don't try to hide it! I see it peeking out of your bag there,"

"M-my swimsuit?! I don't know what you're— Ohh, you mean THIS?! Uh... It's...not a swimsuit. It's, um...my aquatic battle outfit! For...combat in water! I bought it as soon as I realized we might have to fight on the seashore. When you're doing battle in the waves, you need complete freedom of movement!"

"I don't see how wearing a swimsuit under armor helps with that at all..."

"Well...y-you wouldn't! Because...it's actually really complicated. Yeah, I barely understand myself! Ha ha,"

"But didn't the merchant explain? You sure did spend a long time talking to her. From where I was, it looked like you got her to show you every style she had. You compared cuts and colors and patterns almost like you cared about how they looked... But why would you, if you're only gonna be wearing the suit during battle?"

"Er, right... Good question! I can totally explain that. Definitely. You see...er... I thought, if I'm buying one ANYWAY, I might as well get something flattering. I mean, have you ever seen swi—er, aquatic battle suits like this back in our world...? ...Oh, all right, FINE! I admit it! I was excited about swimming in the ocean too. Okay? This isn't an aquatic battle suit at all... I'm sorry I lied to you, Lissa,"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. I totally understand! Soooo...seeing as how we DID buy these suits...we probably SHOULD try them out... Even soldiers deserve a break sometimes, right?"

"Well, twist my arm, why don't you...? Hee hee! Okay, it's a date! But first, let's finish cleaning up this mess here on the beach!"

**Cordelia and Maribelle**

"You and Sumia sure do seem to spend a lot of time together, Cordelia," Maribelle said.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose we do. Is that a problem?" Cordelia asked.

"Ha! Can you not bear to leave her alone for fear she might trip and brain herself?"

"O-of course not! There may have been one or two...incidents, but she's a capable girl! And if you want to talk about inseparable couples, what of you and Lissa?"

"Why, Lissa and I are the dearest of friends! There's nothing peculiar about wishing to spend one's time in such pleasant company! She's a soothing and pleasant presence—unlike that addlepated butterfingers!"

"H-how dare you?! Sumia is kinder and funnier than anyone else in this army!"

"Ha! Unintentionally, perhaps? Lissa's wit is both deliberate AND exceptional! It saddens me that you have yet to fully experience her joyful gaiety of spirit!"

"W-well...Sumia's smile is brighter than the very sun itself! One glimpse of it is enough to make amends for any blunder!"

"And Lissa's smile has precisely the same effect... The only difference being that she doesn't MAKE any blunders!"

"Oh, really? Not even the blunder of choosing YOU as a friend?"

"My, but you are a stubborn one!"

"ME, stubborn?! You are the most obstinate, contrary...so-and-so I have ever met!"

"Hmph! This is far from over! You will pay for you pigheadedness!"

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

**Panne and Sully**

"I've never told anyone this, but...I love rabbits. Big fan," Sully sighed.

"That was...out of the blue. What is this about?" Panne questioned.

"It's true. I used to have one for a pet when I was a kid. She kicked the bucket, though. Nothing crazy—just got old. It was like losing family, though. Real tough. After that, I made do with a stuffed rabbit. I'd take her to bed with me every night,"

"...I still don't understand why you're telling me this. Are you trying to convince me of something? Perhaps that under that bluff, mannish exterior, you're as girly as the next woman?"

"What? No, nothing of the sort! Where'd you get that fool idea?"

"Then what AM I supposed to make of your ridiculous story? Are you saying you want me to take the place of your pet rabbit?"

"NO! Dammit, why does there have to be a reason?! I was just feeling nostalgic, that's all. When I saw you, I thought of my bunny. It popped into my head all of a sudden, so I went and blurted out the story. Needless to say, I wish I hadn't.."

"I suppose you meant no harm... But remember, we taguel were hunted to near extinction by your kind. And one reason we were hunted was to be given to young man-spawn as pets. Loved for a while, then disposed of when we grew too large..."

"...Damn, I had no idea. No wonder she's ticked off. I hope there's some way I can make it up to her..."

**Chrom and Vanessa**

"Ahh! What a beautiful place! Find some shells! Not eat fish. Yuck…Swimming as well…Ohhh and have a water balloon fight with these brigands," I was crouched behind a rock muttering to myself as I sniped brigands.

"It's true we don't get very many chances to relax in our own world,"

"Ack! Chrom?! You heard all of that?"

"I haven't left your side since we got here…"

"True, true," Hm…Maybe, "How good are you with a bow?"

Chrom received a faraway look in his eye. I'll take that as a no.

I sighed, "Okay…I'm assuming not, oh so fearless leader," Fire…Success, "I've never been anywhere this beautiful before. It's so relaxing..." Well…in Ylisse or the Outrealms anyway.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'll be over there. Beating the crap out of brigands," I ran off, but I knew what Chrom was going to say next.

"Heh. I don't think I've ever seen Vanessa so excited, well that's not entirely true. This place really is everything it's cracked up to be. I owe it to her to help her enjoy it as much as she can while we're here. I only wish I knew how to go about it... Should I spoil her like Frederick does me? Maybe I'll help her gather seashells. ... Or maybe not. I feel ridiculous. I'll think of something..."

Sneak…Oh look! A tide pool! Aww it's a cute little crab…OH CRAP…OW!

"Ahhh!" I ran back over to Chrom with the crab latched onto my finger, "Get it off! Grab a fire tome! Something!" While I was running around like a headless chicken, I'm pretty sure he was face palming.

Oh, why'd I stop running? He grabbed my arm…Okay. Oh, thanks! No more crab! "Thanks, Chrom,"

"Well…I…um…don't want to see you in pain,"

"Neither do I. See you in pain, I mean," I shook my hand experimentally, "I should really get this looked at…" I ran off in what I hoped was the direction of Lissa.

**Vanessa and Lissa**

"Hey, Lissa! Do you have any vulneraries on you?" I ran over to the princess.

"Oh yeah, I do," She fumbled around in her bag before taking one out and looking up, "Oh…Wow,"

"You should see your brother,"

"Chrom's wearing a swimsuit?! I gotta see this!"

"Oh, thank the gods! Stupid crabs…" I grabbed the vulnerary and smeared it on my wound, "Well…It is my job to embarrass him. This way!"

**Vanessa, Chrom and Lissa**

"What. The. Hell," Oh, those poor shells. Pulverized, "Oh, dear,"

Lissa chortled, "Chrom…Were you trying to make a necklace?"

"*sigh* Let me help," I knelt down and picked up some of the shells that were left unscathed, "Like this," I took the shells and looped them onto a convenient piece of string. Kellam…, "Thanks, Kellam!"

"A pleasure!" And then Kellam vanished again.

"I swear…You're the only one that seems to notice him," Chrom said.

"It's…well when something seems convenient, it was probably Kellam helping out," I said, "And…done!" I sighed, "See it wasn't that hard!" That's what she said…Oh brain! Stahp! "I'm going to pretend that the burnt fish, smashed sand castle, fly fest salad and raft don't exist,"

Lissa snorted, "Breaking things in frustration again?"

"I love you, Chrom, but it takes real talent to fuck up _that_ much," I'm a not nice wife. I know. But…just look!

Lissa looked between me and Chrom before running, "I'm going to see what Sumia's up to!"

He continued, "You're right. But first, there's one more thing I want you to see. Now that it's done, I think it might've been a terrible idea, but..." Aww…he seems a bit butt-hurt.

"Really? There's more? What is it this ti— Oh my!"

"So...what do you think?"

Must resist. Must not squeal, "Aww! I think all the kittens in my heart died from how cute this is. 'Chrom and Vanessa 4 Ever,'" Okay, you get a hug, "That's so sweet!" (*Author pauses* Can't breathe! Can't breathe…tooo cuuute! Summer Scramble, become my life, nao! *continues typing*) "You just made my day!"

"I'm glad I made you happy,"

"You make me happy just by being here," I surveyed the failed projects, "So that's was the purpose of those failed attempts?"

"I guess it wasn't as obvious as I'd hoped it would be, huh?"

"Oh, it was _very _obvious," I smirked as I pulled away, "Well…We should get back to fighting these bri-Mmmph!" That's how that'll fit in to me not being an amnesiac. Okay. No complaints on my end.

"If you can embarrass me, I can embarrass you,"

"I can't say I'm embarrassed. No complaints!" Oh thanks Kellam, "Let's go double team those brigands!" I handed him a water gun and a belt of water balloons, "They're ruining our vacation after all," Let's see… kohl….kohl…Here it is! War paint is a go!

"Um…" He's holding it wrong…Gods.

"Like this," I demonstrated with the two water guns I had I ran at the brigands, "Mess with the sheep and you'll get the slaughter!"

Chrom spoke from somewhere behind me, "…Wait! *Sigh* Better hurry if I want to keep up. Gods this swimsuit is embarrassing, but we made a deal…"

**Lissa and Sumia**

Lissa sighed, "The swimsuit looked SO good when the merchant showed it to me... But when I put it on, it was all baggy and loose, and it looked TOTALLY ridiculous,"

Sumia looked upset as well, "I'm disappointed with mine, too. I swear it didn't look THAT small at the stall! It doesn't matter how cute it is—if you can't wear it in public, what's the point?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean! Unlike me, though, I'll bet you look good in almost everything you wear. I couldn't help noticing what a great figure you have when we were changing. I would KILL for curves like yours! What size are you, by the way?" (At this part I was like, 'Lissa. Respect. Gone,')

"Gosh! I never thought I'd be having this conversation with a princess!"

"Aw, come on! We're friends! We can talk about this kinda stuff, can't we?"

"Well, I guess. But a girl has to have SOME secrets, so don't go telling anyone!"

"Oh, absolutely! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Okay, lean in close. I'm going to whisper it, just in case any men are eavesdropping..."

"Like this?"

"...Argh! I can't do it! It's just...not something I talk about!"

"Oh, COME ON! You can't make me go through all that and then not tell me!"

"I'm sorry! I know it's weird, but... Hey, wait! I just had an idea! Why don't we swap swimsuits?"

"Huh? Why would we—? ...Ohhh, I get it! Mine's too big, yours is too small... If we trade, we'll both have suits that fit!"

"Exactly! Now why don't we hurry up and finish this battle so we can try them on again,"

"Sounds good to me! ...Hey, wait a second! You never answered my question!"

**Vanessa and Cordelia**

Cordelia sighed as I hid behind a nearby tree. Chrom was nowhere in sight. Idiot probably got lost, "My, isn't this a beautiful shell! Look how the waves have polished away its edges... This beach is filled to overflowing with lovely treasures. It truly is paradise!"

"Collecting shells, I see," Cordelia jumped as I stepped out from behind the rock.

"Is…that war paint?"

"Yes,"

"And…are those water guns?"

"Finally! Someone who knows what they are!"

"Actually, it says it on the side of it," Cordelia sized me up, "…"

"So are you going to collect your prize? It's a free swimsuit…"

"…Why do the gods hate me?!"

"Huh…Swimsuit…Gods and hating. Let me guess…Well, it's not a guess, I already knew. The breastplate's a sham and you don't want anyone else to know?"

"Yes…" Gods Cordelia…I thought that was a 21st Century thing.

"Everyone else has their swimsuits on. With your looks it won't make a difference,"

"R-really?"

"Yes,"

Cordelia stood up with new determination, "All right! I'm going to do it!"

"You go get 'em, Delia!"

**Time Skip**

"Cordelia!" I smiled at her, "See! You look great!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Am I right, Stahl?" I was a meanie and looped her husband into this. Heh. They're both as red as Cordelia's hair.

"S-Stahl…." Cordelia looked down shamefully.

"You look amazing Cordelia," Stahl said, flushing deeply. He had gotten his own swim trunks at the shop. So…they basically had a…blushing contest.

**Vanessa, Chrom and Ricken**

"Ah! There you are!" I ran over, still holding my water guns and wearing the 'war paint,' "Oh, hello Ricken,"

"Uh….Uh…H-hello," Ah, he's finally embracing his manhood.

"Aren't you married, Ricken," He flushed and looked up, well more than he already was, "Anyway…let's go douse those brigands!" I reached for a spare water gun that was con-Oh what am I kidding… "Thanks again, Kellam," The invisible stalker…I feel violated now…, "Here,"

"I don't think water is going to get rid of the brigands…" Chrom muttered.

"It's all part of my plan!" Master. Tactician, "Get them wet and then fry them with thunder magic,"

Chrom sighed, "If you insist…"

"All right! Ready! Now let's go fight!" Ricken cheered.

"Okay, Ricky," I poised my water guns, "First line! Charge!"

**Cordelia and Maribelle**

"So are you finally ready to accept Lissa's superiority to Sumia in every respect?" Maribelle sneered.

Cordelia defended her friend, "Never! I'll stop at nothing to make you appreciate the beauty of Sumia's soul!"

"Gah! What will take to convince you once and for all..."

"...that my beloved friend is the most wonderful person alive?"

"...Fine. Fine!"

"Huh?! You're conceding defeat?"

"If that is what you insist on calling it, yes! My time would be far better spent enjoying Lissa's company. Besides, what if something were to happen to her while we were here bickering? I would never forgive myself. Her well-being is all that matters to me in the world,"

"...I know just how you feel,"

"You do?"

"We may have our differences, but we both care deeply for our friends. Sumia's happiness is the only thing that matters to me,"

"Cordelia…"

"Listen, I have a plan. When this battle is over, the four of us will go for tea together. We can settle the matter of whose friend is the most wonderful once and for all,"

"Very well. I accept your offer. And I accept that...I may have underestimated you..."

"…And I you,"

"Hm. Suddenly I am rather looking forward to our little tea date,"

"Hee hee. It'll certainly be an event to remember!"

**All**

"All right, Shepherds! The brigands are gone, so the fun can start!" I yelled, somehow I had looped everyone into a water balloon. They were all wearing trunks and bikinis of course!

Nowi jumped in excitement and threw a water balloon at Sully who chucked one at Lon'qu who shucked one at Olivia who chucked one at, well tossed it, at Sumia. Olivia doesn't have a very good arm.

Robin ran across the sand, wearing dark purple swim trunks, and chucked a balloon at me, which I dodged, and it hit Lissa instead.

"Oh crap," Robin visibly paled and ran from his wife-to-be.

"Clear a path everyone!" The Shepherds didn't hesitate to move out of her path.

I smoothly dodged another four water balloons, "Can't touch this!"Ah…Victory….it's so swe-WHAT THE HELL! CHROM!

"Chrom! Put me down!" I struggled in vain as he picked me up bridal style and ran to the water.

"Nope!"

"Damn! Where's my stupid necklace!" I spotted it in the distance in the hands of a wild Robin, "Damn you, Robin!"

SPLASH.

I'm soaked now, thanks Chrom!

Jumping out of the water, I latched onto him and pulled him in.

"You're lucky I love you, Chrom," I growled, "Or you'd be a dead man,"

**Frederick the Pyromaniac**

"...Did we get them all?" Chrom asked Anna. We had all finally changed out of our swimsuits. Chrom insisted.

"Did you ever! You Shepherds are lifesavers. Sorry your day at the resort turned into such a chore," Anna replied.

"It's all right. Just knowing that you're safe because of us is relaxation enough,"

"Thanks. ...That's a little strange, but thanks. Well, the sun's starting to hang lower than a wet bathing suit... Feel free to spend the rest of the day swimming or beachcombing or whatever. We could build a fire pit or have a clambake or something tonight? I'm game!"

"That sounds like fun. I'll let the others know,"

"Just tell me what you need, and I'll be at your service. You've earned it!"

"Thanks, Anna. I'll do that,"

As soon as Chrom left, Anna pulled out a tome, "... Are they gone? All right, baby, time for me to rake in some serious moola! I knew this Snapshot tome me and my sisters invented would come in handy. Now I've got pictures of the Shepherds wearing nothing but— *snicker* People will pay an arm and a leg for these! Should I make a calendar? Hmm..." She had left said tome in the changing room.

Frederick approached Anna from behind, "Pardon me, but I had a question,"

"AIEEE! ...You, uh, weren't listening just now, were you?"

"No, milady... Why?"

"Uh, no reason... Anyway, what's your question?"

"You mentioned we could build a fire pit... Do you know where I can find some tinder?"

"Oh! Of course. There's some right over there. Help yourself. Just make sure to leave some for the next guests,"

"How much is "some," exactly?"

"Um...significantly less than "all" would be a good place to start?"

"Thank you, milady. You have been most helpful,"

Frederick then walked off the pile of firewood, "Yeesh... That was weird. I hope he doesn't burn the whole place down. Maybe suggesting a fire pit wasn't the best idea. But then again...catching the great Frederick in an act of pyromania would make a great snapshot! Let me just grab my tome... ...Huh? Shoot, it's gone! And all my pictures with it! What could've happened to it...? ...Oh NO! There it is! It's getting washed out to sea! I must have dropped it when that oaf asked me his stupid question..."

Frederick came up behind Anna again, "I am so sorry to bother you again,"

"…Um, yes?"

"I just realized I never took the time to properly express my gratitude,"

"…Your gratitude?"

"Yes. You went out of your way to treat us like honored guests today. As a result, we've had a splendid time. I've never seen the others so happy. You truly have a wonderful heart,"

"Erm…"

"On behalf of my lord Chrom and all the Shepherds, I thank you. And now I will get out of your hair. ...Good day, milady," Frederick walked off again with his tinder.

"...Ugh. And now my Snapshot tome is just a tiny speck on the horizon... So much for my grand enterprise. ...Oh well. All things considered, today could've ended much worse. If I can't roll in gold, I may as well take the silver lining..."

**Time Skip (Bonfire)**

I blinked, furiously, "Freddy Bear? I know that you're a pyro, but isn't that a little much?"

"Milady, I ask that you don't use that to address me," Frederick said.

"Whatever you say…Freddy Bear," I laughed quietly.

We were currently sitting in the sand around the bonfire that Frederick had started. Everyone was in their usual groups. Cordelia, Stahl, Sumia, Sully, Virion (Okay only because Sully made him), Frederick, Lissa and Robin sat near Chrom and me as usual.

"Why do you insist on calling Frederick that?" Chrom asked.

"Everyone has a nickname! Gaius is Chuckles, you're Blue, Tharja is Sunshine, Libra is Padre, Cordelia is Mother, Panne is Whiskers, Maribelle is Twinkles, Sumia is Stumbles, Anna is Red, Miriel is Specs, Lissa is Princess, Henry is Junior, Olivia is Dancer, Virion is Ruffles, Lon'qu is Lonny or Lonny'qu, Robin is…Um…Hm…Oh! White (I had no ideas. Nickname subject to suggested change), Ricken is Shorty, Kellam is Ghosty…" I trailed off. What was the point of that again? Oh! "And Freddy Bear is like a mother bear who keeps us all out of danger!"

Sully laughed loudly, "Har! Definitely! I remember when he first became Chrom's retainer! Wouldn't leave the man's side," Sully stopped laughing, "Not like much has changed,"

Chrom chuckled softly, "I see that. I bet he'll be more of a nanny when the child comes,"

"Yeah. Nanny Freddy Bear!" I moved my hand to my stomach.

"Lucina…" He muttered.

_We'll meet her again…_

With that said I leaned back against Chrom and drifted off.

**While writing this, I actually considered putting in Kumbaya My Lord. And then I imagined Freddy singing it while we all stand around the campfire…Then I scrapped the idea. Embarrassment and not making much senseness.**

**If you have any requests for more bonuses, I'll be happy to oblige, just leave a review about it, but they must be story related. Like doomed timeline or the kids' progress.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next: To Plegia!**


End file.
